Sérendipité ou la puissance discrète du hasard
by Thyva87
Summary: UA - Halloween, fêté le 31 octobre constitue pour les sorciers Britanniques un jour mémorable. Il y eut non seulement la chute mystérieuse du célèbre mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans leur pays depuis bientôt deux décennies, mais aussi le début d'un incident phénoménal. Neville est le survivant.
1. Chapter 1 - Chance, hasard ou destin?

Droits d'auteur : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Rating : T (par simple mesure de précaution, même si un K+ pourrait faire l'affaire.)

Sommaire: AU - Halloween, fêté le 31 octobre constitue pour les sorciers Britanniques un jour mémorable. Il y eut non seulement la _chute mystérieuse_ du célèbre mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans leur pays depuis bientôt deux décennies, mais aussi le début d'un _incident phénoménal_.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Chance, destin ou hasard?**

Halloween est une fête originaire des îles Anglo-Celtes et qui est célébrée dans la soirée du 31 octobre, veille de la Toussaint. La tradition moderne la plus connue veut que les enfants se déguisent avec des costumes qui font peur (fantômes, sorcières, monstres, vampires…) et aillent sonner aux portes en demandant aux adultes (souvent eux-mêmes déguisés) des bonbons, des fruits ou de l'argent avec la formule : Trick or treat! (« Farce ou friandise ! ») ou simplement « Happy Halloween! ». D'autres activités incluent des bals masqués, le visionnage de films d'horreur, la visite de maisons « hantées » ou l'allumage de feux de joie en plein air.

James Potter, chef de famille de 21 ans avait décidé de profiter de ce jour de fête trop populaire pour sortir sa famille un peu de leur cachette afin de passer inaperçu, mais surtout de bien se dégourdir les jambes.

Cependant, sortir sans sa formidable cape d'invisibilité était un grand risque… surtout avec la grande épée qui plane sur leur tête depuis plus d'une année et qui les poussait à vivre un peu coupés du monde. Le gloussement de son fils qui jouait avec leur chat, le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva de son douillet fauteuil et alla s'assoir à côté de l'enfant que ses amis appelaient dés fois _James miniature_. En effet, celui-ci avait bien hérité de tous ses traits (sa forme de visage, ses cheveux indomptables) à l'exception de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Il souleva son fils et le posa sur ses genoux afin de bien le chatouiller pendant quelques instants… ce qui fit rire l'enfant à gorge déployée. Il sourit un peu tristement, se leva et alla regarder avec son fils par la fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue à la rue.

Le village était vraiment merveilleux durant cette cette période de l'année, avec un climat bien rafraîchissant surtout après un été bien chaud et… presque caniculaire. Cependant, le village était un peu...tranquille pour un jour de fête comme halloween. Les cris joyeux d'un groupe d'enfant attirèrent son attention et il les regarda avec envie.

\- On peut toujours utiliser le sortilège de désillusionnement si tu veux. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop efficace comme ta merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité, mais on deviendra presque invisible ! Lui proposa sa femme qui était venu se placer à ses côtés. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

\- Maman! s'exclama leur fils avant de tendre ses petits bras vers sa mère qui la pris dans les siens et posa une petite bise sur son front. James sourit un peu tristement avant d'attirer sa femme dans ses bras et de poser à son tour une bise sur la tête de leur fils et une autre sur les magnifiques cheveux roux foncés de sa femme.

\- Je ne sais plus! Soupira James. C'est frustrant de rester enfermer et d'être limité comme ça… Mais je ne suis pas trop sûr. Sa femme lui sourit sympathiquement, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer vers la salle à manger.

\- Allez viens, on va en discuter durant le dîner… et je crois qu'on devrait sortir un peu, même si c'est pour une heure ; lui dit sa femme en installant leur fils dans son tabouret et de prendre place à côté de son mari.

\- Et je crois que cela te fera le plus grand bien…vu comment tu es nerveux ces derniers jours et… triste… n'est-ce pas Harry ? Rajouta celle-ci en regardant leur fils avec un grand sourire lorsque celui-ci hocha doucement la tête avec un air très sérieux qui fit beaucoup rire son père et allégea grandement l'atmosphère un peu tendu de la maison jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

\- Bon, dit James en reposant sa serviette de table, je crois que je suis convaincu, et on va sortir faire un petit tour… surtout que c'est le premier Halloween de ce petit bambin ; termina-t-il en prenant son fils qui gloussait dans ses bras. Sa femme sourit largement en se levant à son tour et de poser une petite bise sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- Ok… et rassures toi, il ne va rien nous arrivait, lui dit sa femme avant de rajouter avec malice: et je suis sûre que ton expertise en métamorphose va nous permettre de bien nous déguiser.

Son mari sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se rendre dans le salon pour se préparer, pendant que sa femme s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table à manger avant d'aller se préparer à son tour. Elle rejoint son époux et son fils quelques instants plus tard et sourit grandement en voyant leur transformation.

En effet son mari avait les yeux gris, une barbe moyenne et ses cheveux étaient devenus légèrement marrons, tandis que son fils avait des cheveux et des yeux biens marrons. Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de leur enfant qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est dramatique comme changement. Dit Lilly en souriant. Mais j'approuve… et notre cher Harry a l'air d'approuver aussi, vu son petit froncement. Son mari sourit, satisfait de son travail et de celui que sa femme avait accompli sur elle-même, car elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux légèrement blonds.

\- Et pour toi, je trouve aussi que c'est merveilleux, lui dit James avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

Les Potter quittèrent leur maison, déguisés en une famille de sorcière (qu'elle est normalement)… en vue de bien profiter de ce jour de fête et de bien se reconnecter avec le monde extérieur.

Ce ne sera que trois heures plus tard que la famille décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. James portait leur fils qui dormait depuis longtemps dans sa main droite et tenait sa femme par la taille par sa main gauche. Il arborait un large sourire sur le visage, très heureux d'avoir décidé de prendre le risque de sortir un peu de leur cachette.

Arrivés en tête de leur quartier, à quelques 100 mètres de chez eux, James s'arrêta et attira un peu plus sa femme près de lui pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, celle-ci avait le visage illuminé et intensifia leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur baiser au bout de quelques secondes, l'époux Potter avait le regard pétillant en regardant sa femme du coin de l'œil et qui lui souriait amoureusement. Cependant, son sourire se figea et disparut rapidement de son visage qui était devenu complétement pâle, lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un s'introduire chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? Demanda celle-ci très tendue et en plaçant sa main dans celle de son mari.

\- On a de la visite. Dit gravement James en attirant rapidement sa femme près d'un large arbre qui les permit de bien se cacher. Je ne suis pas trop sûr, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Voldemort qui vient de pénétrer chez nous. Il passa leur fils à sa femme qui était devenu toute pâle à son tour. James sortit sa baguette magique et sa femme l'imita, les mains tremblantes. Ils se regardèrent anxieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant fortement son fils dans ses bras et les yeux grandement ouverts.

James serra sa baguette magique avec un regard déterminé et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent une grande explosion. Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir le mur du premier étage de leur maison éclaté en milles morceaux et un homme sortir de chez eux, baguette à la main et ayant l'air trop furieux car il tendit sa baguette sur un groupe d'enfants qui passait devant lui et qui , en un clin d'œil, se retrouva violemment projeter à la maison en face des Potter. La porte de la maison où les enfants s'étaient cognés, fût détruite sur le coup de l'impact. Voldemort ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux et disparut promptement.

Lilly serra fortement son fils qui gémit un peu, et elle posa un regard terrifié sur son mari qui regardait le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui avec les yeux gros ouverts.

\- Eh ben… il paraît que notre cher ami Peter était bien le traitre. Dit James avec une voix tremblante, les yeux toujours rivés sur les enfants qui étaient mals en point et leurs voisins qui essayaient de les aider.

Sa femme avait les larmes aux yeux et se rapprocha encore plus de son mari qui le serra fortement dans ses bras et en caressant tendrement les cheveux de leur fils.

\- On va devoir quitter la grande Bretagne… pour le moment. Souffla James, serrant très fortement sa femme qui tremblait un peu. Je vais t'accompagner chez Sirius, ensuite je vais filler à Gringotts retirer le portoloin, d'accord ? Sa femme hocha vigoureusement la tête, incapable de parler avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

* * *

_Note d'auteur: Bonne lecture!_


	2. Chapter 2 - L'élu & l'héritage

**Chapitre 2 : l'Elu et l'Héritage !?**

James dut attendre pendant une dizaine de minutes le temps que sa femme se calme pour lui proposer sa solution temporaire, en soufflant dans son oreille :

\- Je vais vous accompagner chez Madame Bathilda Tourdesac, le temps de placer quelques sorts de protection autour de la maison.

Lily, les yeux rougis et gonflés, se retira des bras de son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver pendant cinq minutes d'absence ! Tenta de rassurer James en essuyant les larmes sur le visage de sa femme. T'accompagner jusqu'à chez Sirius sera un peu long... et je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde certaines de nos affaires... certains objets qui se trouvent dans la maison. Elle tourna le regard vers leur maison partiellement détruite à cause de la violente explosion magique de leur ennemi.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en resserrant fortement son mari. Le petit gémissement provenant de leur enfant, l'obligea à se retirer et à se contenter de serrer la main de son mari qui posa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

James repris leur enfant dans ses bras et pris la main de sa femme pour sortir de leur cachette le plus discrètement possible. Il scruta l'assemblée de gens devant les malheureux enfants et examina encore leur glamour pour être sûr qu'il était toujours en place avant de guider sa femme en dehors de leur cachette, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il reconnut son ami Sirius Black sur sa motocyclette à quelques pas de leurs maison. Il secoua la tête et pressa le pas en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Sirius avait l'air pétrifié en regardant la destruction partiale de leur maison. Son casque de moto glissa de sa main droite et tomba sur le sol. Il se dirigeait lentement vers la maison. James qui courrait vers sa direction en tirant sa femme, eut le temps de l'arrêter en posant sa main sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus vers la maison. Sirius le regarda avec confusion et James pouvait aussi noter de l'irritation dans les yeux gris-bleus de son ami.

\- C'est moi Patmol... Cornedrue... glamour. S'empressa de dire James en attirant, par la taille, sa femme qui était derrière lui. Sirius le regarda avec une grande hésitation et... un peu d'espoir en posant son regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras et sa femme qui lui sourit un peu tristement. On était sorti, continua James en attirant _son frère_ par le bras vers l'endroit discret où sa famille avait trouvé un petit refuge. Sirius, lui, avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa voix et se laissa guider docilement par James.

Arrivés à destination, Lily qui avait déjà sa baguette en main le pointa sur son mari puis à son fils en murmurant quelques sorts. Ceux-ci retrouvèrent graduellement leur apparence naturelle, James retira son chapeau en révélant son indomptable chevelure. Sirius soupira grandement en soulagement avant de tirer James dans ses bras en le serrant fortement. Lily se détourna pour placer autour d'eux quelques sortilèges pour leur sécurité. Elle revint les rejoindre en prenant son fils des bras de Sirius qui, apparemment, avait toujours perdu la voix, elle émit un ricanement étouffé au célèbre womanizer (1)... devenu muet. Par contre son mari ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le mutisme de son cher ami, malgré leur triste état d'âme. Ce dernier le rejoint, en souriant joyeusement à son tour, avant de serrer légèrement Lily dans ses bras et de poser un baiser sur les cheveux de son filleul qui dormait profondément, ignorant complètement ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Leur paisible moment fût cependant coupé court lorsqu'ils entendirent un fort bruit qui avait l'air d'une transplanation. Des baguettes magiques apparurent immédiatement dans la main de chacun des trois amis qui regardaient frénétiquement autour d'eux. Ils soupirèrent en soulagement lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur ami, le demi-géant Rubéus Hagrid, non loin de la maison à moitié détruite des Potter.

\- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être inquiété pour vous. Dit finalement Sirius avec une voix étrangement tremblante et en passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. J'arrive pas à croire que ce rat de Peter nous a vendu à Voldemort. Cracha Sirius. Sale maudit traître.

James grinça ses dents en pensant à la personne qu'il croyait être plus qu'un ami et qui les avait trahi. Sa femme frissonna en se rapprochant près de son mari qui lui prit la main.

\- C'est certainement Dumbledore qui a envoyé Hagrid. Dit Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son mari hocha doucement la tête.

\- Maintenant que Patmol est là, ça va rendre ma tâche plus rapide. Dit James en attirant l'attention de son ami qui regardait Hagrid se dirigeait vers leur demeure avec un peu hésitation. On va accompagner Lily et Harry chez Mme Tourdesac, le temps de placer quelques sorts de sécurité autour de la maison. Ensuite, je comptais partir à Gringotts récupérer le portoloin pour le Canada, étant donné que je ne sais pas où est ce que mon père a bien pu faire disparaître la maison familiale et comment celle-ci a été mise en total isolement ou qui a pu le faire depuis son décès. Termina James en grande frustration. Sirius grimaça et sa femme lui sourit sympathiquement.

En effet, depuis l'enterrement de ses parents à la fin de son sixième année à Poudlard, James n'avait pas pu retourner dans la maison où il avait grandi et personne ne se rappelait plus de l'endroit où est-ce que la dite maison ancestrale se trouvait... et depuis, ils étaient contraint d'habiter dans le petit cottage familial à Godric's Hollow que James avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire à ses quinze ans de la part de ses parents. Les Potter étaient apparemment plus maniaques que les Black en question de sécurité.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Sirius avec hésitation. On devrait peut-être les accompagner à Poudlard, c'est plus sûr...en plus Bathilda est bien vieille pour se défendre... et tu pourras récupérer ta cape d'invisibilité, cela pourra nous être utile en cas d'attaque. Son ami hocha lentement la tête en fixant Lily avec de gros yeux.

\- Ok ! Dit James avec une petite voix, en détournant le regard vers leur domicile pour voir Hagrid quitter la maison et disparaître derrière un arbre. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que James ne sorte de leur cachette et se dirigea vers leur domicile. Il revint avec la moto de Sirius et un balai de _Nimbus 1900_. Lily posa une petite bise sur les lèvres de son mari avant d'enfiler la casquette de sécurité que lui tendit Sirius et de prendre place derrière celui-ci. James posa leur enfant dans ses bras, prit leurs chapeaux dont il diminua leur taille et les plaça dans la poche de son pantalon, et finalement, il pointa sa baguette sur Lily et son fils pour appliquer le sortilège de désillusion pendant que son ami faisait de même sur lui-même et sur l'engin qui devait les menait à l'endroit le plus sûr qu'ils connaissaient en ce moment en Grande Bretagne. Sirius démarra en trombe sans attendre James qui regardait autour d'eux pour vérifier si on ne les regardait pas ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il appliqua le sortilège de désillusion sur lui-même avant de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler dans les airs derrière la moto de son ami.

Ils s'envolèrent en silence, à haute altitude pour ne pas être remarqués par personne, surtout pas par les mangemorts, et arrivèrent une heure trente plus tard devant les portes de leur destination où ils furent accueillis par Hagrid qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un mot n'y sorte; ses longs et broussailleux cheveux noirs ainsi que sa longue barbe touffue partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid ! Chuchota rapidement James en regardant autour d'eux, est-ce que l'on peut entrer ? Sirius lui, n'attendit même la réponse du demi géant, car il prit son filleul des bras de Lily, prit la main de celle-ci et la tira à l'intérieur de l'imposant château de leur ancienne école, Poudlard (l'endroit le plus sûr de la Grande Bretagne magique). James courut derrière eux car l'impatience le rongeait et Hagrid avait l'air... d'avoir perdu sa voix. Ils étaient en milieu du chemin lorsque Hagrid sembla retrouver sa conscience et referma la porte avec un grand bruit avant de courir derrière eux pour les rattraper.

\- Oh James, je suis passé chez v-

\- Shhhhhh, moins fort Hagrid ! Hissèrent trois voix avec un peu d'irritation. Hagrid les regarda, l'air embarrassé, avant de tenter de continuer à plus basse voix.

\- huuh...Désolé pour ça. Mais suis passé chez vous car le prof-

\- Hagrid attend qu'on soit à l'intérieur d'accord ? On t'a vu quitter chez nous, on sait. Mais, on aimerait juste être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour le moment. Chuchota rapidement James en regardant autour d'eux et en pointant sa baguette sur chacun d'eux d'où émergea une pâle lumière bleue. Hagrid hocha rapidement la tête.

Ils marchèrent avec rapidité et en très grande silence. On n'entendait même pas le bruit de leur pas ou le froissement de leurs vêtements. La tension était palpable et les yeux de James partait dans tous les sens pour prévenir un quelconque danger, il agrippait fortement sa baguette magique à sa main droite et tenait la main libre de sa femme par sa main gauche. Hagrid marchait derrière eux avec un peu de confusion et se retournait de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un danger.

Le château n'était pas bien éclairé à cette heure tardive de la nuit et ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant la statue menant au bureau de leur ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore qui les attendait tranquillement au bas de l'escalier, habillé d'une robe de couleur grise décorée avec des étoiles bleues dessus et il avait sur sa tête un petit chapeau blanc pointu. Aucun mot ne fût échangé juste des signes de tête et le vieux professeur avait l'air grave et un regard bien triste lorsqu'il les invita à entrer dans son bureau ovale qui était décorée d'une manière bien chaleureuse avec les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école ainsi que les divers instruments installés par ici et par là et qui émettaient des fumées ou des sons étouffés ou encore tournaient continuellement sur eux-mêmes et sans arrêt. Deux escaliers menaient aux appartements privés du directeur et une grande bibliothèque entourait le bureau ovale… Il alla droit au but lorsqu'ils prirent place.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir en parfaite santé et de voir que vous aviez décidé de changer de gardien de secret. Dit gravement Dumbledore en posant son regard bleu perçant sur Sirius qui apparemment ne l'avait pas entendu, car il fixait le phoenix du professeur, Fumseck qui, dès leur installation, avait quitté son perchoir et s'était posé sur le bureau de Dumbledore en fixant le regard sur l'enfant endormi profondément sur les genoux de son parrain qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de la part de Sirius, Dumbledore détourna son regard sur James qui regardait aussi avec fascination le phœnix et avait l'air embarrassé en regardant un peu avec hésitation son ancien directeur.

\- Merci et oui professeur. Répondit Lily qui était assise entre son mari et leur ami dont elle lança des regards de désapprobation et secoua la tête lorsqu'ils ne la remarquèrent même pas. On a pensé que comme Sirius était tellement proche de nous, n'importe quelle personne avec un peu de logique allait sav-

Cependant elle ne put terminer sa réponse lorsque son fils gloussa en ouvrant ses gros yeux verts qu'il posa sur le phœnix qui était maintenant sur le coude de la chaise de Sirius et avait la tête en quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. Lily sourit tendrement et retourna son regard sur le professeur qui, lui aussi, avait l'air maintenant intrigué par ce que faisait son phoenix, qui d'habitude ignorait totalement les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Elle éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ancien professeur qui eut du mal à retirer son attention sur l'enfant qui fixait attentivement le phœnix en riant ouvertement.

\- Oui professeur. Dit finalement James en prenant la main de sa femme et en le serrant légèrement. Elle retourna le geste. On avait choisi Pettigrow à la dernière minute et pensait faire courir le bruit que S-

Cependant James s'arrêta en sautant sur ses jambes, les yeux gros ouverts, baguette à la main, de même que le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'une forte lumière blanche émana de leur fils qui poussa un cri aigu rempli de bonheur. Sa femme se rapprocha rapidement de Sirius qui avait l'air pétrifié et ... figé sur place. Mais une sorte de barrière invisible l'empêcha de s'approcher d'eux. Leur fils, quant à lui éclatait de rire et le phoenix s'était mis à pépier. Hagrid avait renversé sa chaise en reculant et s'était retrouvé près de la cheminée.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda gravement James dans une voix tremblante en tirant sa femme qui tentait en vain d'atteindre Sirius et son fils qui tapait joyeusement ses petites mains maintenant.

Elle posa un regard terrifié sur le professeur qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'eux, vu comment il fronçait ses sourcils blancs, les yeux grandement ouverts. Il avait sa baguette magique en main qui était pointé inutilement au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car en une fraction de seconde ils furent tous projetés en arrière et la lumière émanant de leur enfant s'intensifia, de même que la chanson de Fumseck. James, qui était tombé près de la cheminée sur Hagrid qui avait l'air inconscient, ne put se relever à cause du fort souffle de vent qui émanait de leur fils et du phœnix.

\- Lily ! Hurla James dans la cacophonie qui régnait et tira difficilement sa femme vers lui pendant que les anciens directeurs et directrices s'étaient réveillés de leur prétendu sommeil et regardaient, à partir de leur cadre, l'événement qui se déroulait devant eux avec une grande attention et un peu d'appréhension. Les divers objets ainsi que quelques livres du directeur volaient aussi dans tous les sens et s'écrasaient violemment sur le mur ou le sol.

Dumbledore s'était relevé et s'accrochait fortement à la table à côté de lui, son chapeau ainsi que ses lunettes étaient tombés et sa longue barbe argentée ainsi que ses longs cheveux blancs volaient dans tous les sens. James ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire devant ce spectacle, malgré la situation courante. Il posa son regard sur son fils qui éclatait de rire et le phœnix qui pépiait joyeusement et volait maintenant rapidement en cercle autour d'Harry et de Sirius qui ne bougeait toujours pas. La lumière s'intensifia fortement de nouveau, les poussant à placer leurs mains devant leurs yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse abruptement, de même que le vent. Et un silence total régna dans le bureau pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit brisé par les murmures rapides des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard.

James ne leur prêta aucune attention en abaissant rapidement ses mains et se releva aussi vite que possible avec sa femme pour se diriger vers leur fils et leur ami qui avait le regard vide et ne bougeait toujours pas. Il regarda son fils qui souriait largement au Phoenix qui s'était reposé sur le coude de la chaise, avant de détourner son regard vers sa femme qui avait l'air aussi inquiète que lui en essayant de prendre l'enfant endormi de nouveau dans ses bras. C'était à croire que rien ne s'était passé, à part le désordre qui régnait dans le bureau du directeur et la légère lumière dorée qui émanait de leur enfant, ainsi qu'une imperceptible cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

\- Intéressant. Dit tranquillement le vieux directeur qui les avait rejoint et souriait largement en regardant son phoenix et à l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère. Il sourit à James et pointa sa baguette à Hagrid qui ouvrit les yeux en grognant et à Sirius qui cligna rapidement ses yeux et regardait en confusion autour de lui.

\- Er...hm...qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius dans une voix rauque en secouant la tête à la manière d'un chien et en regardant le désordre devant lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un cognard sur la tête. James sourit à son ami, mais préféra porter son attention à sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait fortement leur fils qui brillait toujours de cette étrange lumière dorée qui l'entourait de la tête au pied.

\- C'est ce que l'on aimerait bien savoir Sirius. Dit le professeur Dumbledore en regardant son phœnix qui était retourné sur son perchoir et les ignorait complètement, maintenant. Il secoua la tête et se retourna à James Potter qui serrait sa famille dans ses bras. Hagrid s'était rassis sur le sol et se masser la tête avec une grande confusion.

\- Huh... ? Demanda Sirius avec une grande confusion. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes lâchèrent et retomba sur la chaise où il était assis. Dumbledore sourit un peu, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque son regard se posa sur un objet en forme de globe et qui avait l'air d'avoir brûlé. Il le ramassa rapidement et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque où il retira un autre objet de la forme d'un cône qui était de couleur grise. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient à ses quartiers, en abandonnant ses invités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda James à son ami, ayant remarqué l'air soudainement grave de leur ancien professeur. Il ramassa une chaise et y installa sa femme et leur enfant. Sirius avait toujours l'air perdu en regardant avec confusion son ami et en secouant encore fortement sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Hagrid grogna et secoua aussi la tête, les anciens directeurs et directrices aussi s'étaient calmé un peu et regardaient l'endroit où avait disparu l'actuel directeur.

\- James ? Demanda Sirius en se massant la tête. Dumbledore regagnait son bureau, auprès de ses anciens élèves, ayant l'air extrêmement triste et... plus vieux que jamais. James fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- La famille Londubat a été attaquée, il y a quelques instants de cela par Lord Voldemort. Dit gravement Dumbledore en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier, cape de voyage en main. Je ne suis pas trop sûr, mais je crains que seul le jeune Neville ait survécu à l'attaque.

Un silence total accueilli son annonce.

\- Je vais devoir aller sur les lieux. Hagrid est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner, j'aurais besoin de tes services. Continua le professeur.

\- Q-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius dans une voix étranglée, les yeux gros ouverts. James et Lily avaient totalement blanchi.

\- Oui professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Dit Hagrid en se relevant difficilement. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers ses quartiers et un tube où il y avait un liquide presque bleue foncée atterrie à ses mains qu'il tendit à Hagrid qui le but rapidement sans poser de question. Le Professeur se tourna aux Potter en enfilant sa cape de voyage en leur souriant tristement.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vienne vous donnez un coup de main Professeur ? demanda James en caressant le dos de sa femme qui pleurait doucement, le visage cachait au cou de son mari.

\- Non cela ira, je vous remercie. Il faut que j'aille vérifier avant que le ministère ne soit sur les lieux. Vous pouvez m'attendre ici si vous le souhaitez, je vais revenir dans deux ou trois heures. Ou bien je peux demander à Minerva de vous fournir un quartier résidentiel pour que vous y passiez la nuit ?

\- Non Monsieur ça ira, on va aller voir McGonagall, on connait le chemin. Dit James. Lily va nous attendre, car j'aimerais retourner à Godric Hollow pour réparer les dommages causés par Voldemort. Mais serait-il possible de récupérer la cape que je vous avais prêtée ? Je vous le redonnerai dès votre retour.

Le professeur acquiesça et pointa de nouveau sa baguette magique vers ses quartiers. Une cape transparente atterrit à son bras tendu et il passa à James.

\- Je te remercie James, mais je crois que j'ai fini de faire mes recherches sur cette merveilleuse cape. Bon, on va devoir y aller. Répondit Dumbledore et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un faible signe d'accord de tête de la part de chacun de ses anciens élèves avant de se diriger vers le perchoir de son phœnix.

James fixa le regard de son ami un instant et se retourna à temps pour voir le professeur, Fumseck sur son épaule droite et Hagrid disparaître dans une boule de feu.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un long moment avant que James ne place la cape dans la poche de son pantalon et prit place à côté de sa femme, avant de la tirer dans ses bras, essayant en vain d'essuyer les larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Sirius regardait fixement le sol et les anciens directeurs et directrices avaient recommencé à murmurer entre eux.

\- Cela aurait pu être nous ce soir ! Soupira finalement James en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Sirius, toujours aussi pâle, acquiesça de la tête, tandis que sa femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari en caressant les cheveux de son fils qui brillait toujours de la même transparente lumière dorée d'avant. Et apparemment, on avait plein de traîtres dans notre très chère organisation ! Souffla James en se levant abruptement.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda sa femme surprise.

\- Nulle part ! Dis James en commençant à faire les cent pas. Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore avait une sorte de _moniteur_ pour vérifier si on vivait toujours ou pas ? C'est pour cela qu'Hagrid est passé chez nous après le coup de ce bandit de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou... grrrr. James tira ses cheveux en frustration et fixa le regard hésitant de sa femme. Je veux dire c'est gentil de s'inquiéter de nous, mais en même temps, j'aurais aimé qu'il me fasse part de son geste. Il nous traite un peu comme des gamins depuis qu'il nous a dit ou plutôt ordonné d'aller se cacher, car ce foutu psychopathe en est après nos enfants à cause d'une misérable prophétie. Il est pire que mon père. James tira de nouveau ses cheveux en frustration et détourna son regard vers la cheminée. Sa femme remit leur enfant à Sirius qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle et se mit à côté de son mari en lui prenant la main.

Elle s'était aussi posée cette question depuis le début de leur cachette, mais son mari écoutait et faisait tout ce que lui disait Dumbledore sans poser aucune question il vénérait le vieux à un point que s'en était trop inquiétant. '_Il est temps de le pousser dans la bonne direction'_ se dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps de proclamer ton héritage et de suivre les pas de ton grand-père. Souffla Lily aux oreilles de son mari. Celui-ci se figea et se retourna lentement pour faire face à sa femme. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes en le fixant avec un regard déterminé. Oui James, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu deviennes un vrai chef de famille et que tu ne te laisses pas mener par le bout du doigt comme un enfant. Tu as 21 ans maintenant, un mari et un père. On a failli mourir ce soir, Merlin ! Frémit la rousse en serrant fortement les mains de son mari. Tu n'as jamais essayé le soi disons _test_ et je suis sûre que tu vas réussir. Notre domicile à Godric's Hollow est merveilleux, mais il sera un peu petit pour une famille de quatre ... ou cinq personnes et j'ai envie d'avoir d'autres enfants avec toi James. Lily souffla un peu, un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Devant le regard hésitant de son mari et sa bouche bée, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les... idéologies de certains de tes ancêtres mon amour, mais regardes les bons côtés de la tradition... en plus tu pourrais par le biais de ton héritage faire changer ou faire adopter certaines lois... tu veux combattre la magie noire, il n'y a pas que la voie de l'ordre du phœnix ou le métier d'un auror. Et d'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort est-il aussi difficile à combattre ?

James, le front légèrement plissé, avait l'air un peu indécis à la fin du discours de sa femme qu'il fixait intensivement du regard. Finalement il soupira et l'attira dans ses bras en la serrant fortement.

\- Je ne te demande pas à quitter ton emploi mon cœur, mais je souhaiterai que tu suives les pas de ton grand-père Harold, souffla Lily. Je n'ai pas envie que ma famille grandisse dans un monde rempli de discrimination, de haine... Lily trembla un peu à la fin de son discours.

James la serra fortement dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

\- Je vais t'accompagner chez McGonagall et on va filer réparer les dégâts à la maison. On va en reparler à mon arrivée, dit James en se retirant de leur embrassade et en posant une bise sur le front de sa femme.

Il se retourna vers les dégâts en soupirant fortement.

\- Bon, il va falloir faire un peu de ménage. Dit-il finalement, baguette à la main.

Sa femme roula ses yeux avant d'imiter son mari. Ils se mirent à chantonner en latin et tournant leur baguette en différentes symboles d'Ancien Runes, dirigés vers les divers objets détruits par la petite tempête de Fumseck et de leur fils. Sirius se leva à son tour pour leur donner un petit coup de main. Tous les objets commencèrent à se réparer et à retourner à leur place originale. Ils terminèrent leurs petits travaux au bout de quelques minutes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le chemin vers les quartiers de la sous-directrice se fit aussi en grande silence, baguette à la main, l'enfant dans les bras de son parrain et Lily tenant la main droite de son mari. En milieu de chemin, James tendit sa baguette et il y émergea un cerf argenté qui galopa silencieusement et rapidement jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de disparaître à sa droite. Ils n'entendaient que le ronflement des portraits tout au long de leur chemin et ne croisèrent personne.

La porte des appartements de la sous directrice était à moitié ouverte et le professeur Minerva McGonagall les attendait déjà, assise tranquillement sur un fauteuil, portant une robe de chambre bleue foncée, les cheveux moyennement gris relâchés, le visage pâle et ayant l'air à la fois triste, anxieuse et soulagée. James s'éclaircit la gorge en toquant un peu la porte. McGonagall se releva rapidement en remettant ses lunettes rectangulaires qui étaient posées sur la table.

\- Bonsoir professeur. On est vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive de la nuit. S'excusa James, mais McGonagall le rassura par un très petit sourire. Elle ouvrit largement la porte pour les laisser entrer. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant l'enfant dans les bras de Sirius qui brillait toujours d'une lumière légèrement dorée.

\- Ce n'est rien Mr. Potter et je viens de recevoir un message du Professeur Dumbledore, juste avant votre patronus. Il est avec les Londubat...er Frank et sa mère, en ce moment. Soupira avec lassitude McGonagall, avant de continuer tristement et avec un peu de scepticisme dans la voix : il dit que Madame Londubat, Alice s'est éteinte ainsi que sa tante Victoria... tuées par Vous-savez-qui, qui est mort en tentant de tuer l'enfant Neville. Elle referma la porte derrière eux avant de se diriger sur son fauteuil.

\- O-oui. Soupira James complètement pâle en s'asseyant près de sa femme qui était de nouveau devenue toute blanche. Ça aurait pu être nous ce soir professeur, continua James dans une petite voix, en serrant la main de sa femme. Sirius qui s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre du modeste et douillet appartement qui donnait une jolie vue à la forêt interdite, grogna un peu.

\- C'est un peu ironique et incroyable que Lord Voldemort ait retrouvé sa fin dans les bras d'un bébé. Dit Sirius en se retournant pour faire face à ses amis et roula des yeux en voyant son ancien professeur qui sursauta quand il prononça le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai du mal à croire que le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps soit mort comme ça. Cette... cette maudite créature, ce bizarre serpent-homme... fini grâce à un bébé. Rigola Sirius sans gaieté. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé chez les Londubat ce soir. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit mort... comme ça. Ce n'était pas un être humain. Termina Sirius avec dégoût, un regard lointain et en caressant doucement le dos de son filleul.

\- Oui c'est vrai que c'était une... créature difficile à combattre. Admit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et quand je pense à tous ces traîtres qui nous entouraient dans l'ordre du phœnix. Lily frissonna en se rapprochant un peu de son mari.

\- Pauvre Alice. Soupira Lily en essuyant ces larmes. Leur professeur hocha aussi la tête, le regard très lointain.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, chacun complètement perdu dans ses pensées, avant que Sirius ne fasse signe à James qui se releva doucement avec sa femme.

\- On va retourner à Godric's Hollow professeur afin de réparer les quelques dégâts causés par Voldemort et mettre la maison en sécurité. Cela va nous prendre tout au plus une heure de temps. Dit James en serrant sa femme dans ses bras et en ignorant le saut de peur de son professeur à la prononciation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Lily posa une petite bise sur les lèvres de son mari, avant de reprendre son fils des bras de Sirius qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

\- D'accord Mr. Potter. Je vais vous donner le quartier résidentiel du cinqième étage à l'aile Est, près de la tapisserie de la tisseuse hypnotisant. Dit McGonagall en se relevant à son tour. Et faites attention à vous. Termina leur ancienne professeur en les observant sévèrement.

\- Faites très attention James. Souffla Lily un peu nerveusement. James lui sourit un peu, avant de rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait à la porte un peu impatiemment.

\- On essayera. Et... er... à tout à l'heure. Dit rapidement Sirius en quittant l'appartement, James à ses talons.

Lily sourit un peu tristement en se tournant vers la directrice adjointe de Poudlard qui scrutait avec curiosité son fils endormi dans ses bras et qui brillait toujours de la feinte lumière dorée qui l'entourait toujours depuis l'événement qui s'est déroulé dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une des farces de votre mari ou de ses amis ? Demanda McGonagall avec une grande désapprobation dans la voix. Lily sourit un peu en caressant le dos de son fils.

\- Oh non, c'est Fumseck... je crois ? Répondit-elle avec un peu de confusion.

\- Fumseck ? Demanda McGonagall avec une grande incrédulité.

\- Ah ! Je ne sais plus. Soupira Lily. Tout s'est passé tellement vite... Nous étions dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore lorsque...

A la fin de son explication sur la cause de _« l'état »_ de son enfant, McGonagall la regardait totalement déconcertée, la bouche bée et avec grande incrédulité.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser ou dire. Dit finalement le professeur. J'espère qu'Albus aura une réponse à son retour. D'habitude son phœnix est toujours réservé et reste sur sa perche, sans oublier le fait qu'il lance toujours des regards intimidants à n'importe qui à l'exception de _son compagnon_, bien sûr. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger brusquement vers la porte d'entrée. Venez, je vais vous accompagner dans vos appartements, il se fait tard.

\- Merci. Dit doucement Lily en suivant son professeur dans le couloir faiblement éclairé et un peu froid.

Leur chemin se fît en silence total, à part les froissements de leurs vêtements et les minuscules claquements de leurs chaussures. Arrivés à destination, ils firent face à Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard, le concierge de l'école, à quelques mètres des appartements et dont les yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs menaçants.

\- Ousst. Souffla sévèrement la sous-directrice. Lily gloussa et le chat miaula avec une sorte d'air de désapprobation avant de changer de direction sans se presser les pattes. Lily étouffa un rire avant de remarquer :

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas à Poudlard.

McGonagall soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un moyen appartement composé d'une chambre à coucher et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait dans le salon deux fauteuils et un canapé, une petite table au milieu du salon et un autre près de la chambre à coucher où était posée une vase remplie de roses jaunes. Les murs de couleurs blanches étaient décorés avec quelques peintures qui représentaient le coucher du soleil ainsi que des animaux sauvages. La fenêtre de l'appartement donnait une magnifique vue sur les montagnes du village Près-au Lard qui était non loin du château. McGonagall pointa sa baguette à la cheminée et un feu y prit vie et illumina rapidement l'appartement en le réchauffant.

\- Bon, passez une bonne nuit Lily et reposez-vous bien. Dit McGonagall en remettant les clefs de l'appartement à Lily. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez l'elfe de maison Tickey.

\- Merci professeur. Vous aussi, passez une bonne nuit. Dit celle-ci en souriant un peu tristement à son professeur qui partait déjà. McGonagall lui rendit son sourire avant de refermer tranquillement la porte derrière elle.

Lily soupira et élargit magiquement le canapé où elle installa tranquillement son enfant qui dormait toujours profondément dans ses bras. Elle soupira de nouveau avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté et de poser sa baguette sur la table. Les événements de cette soirée l'ont beaucoup plus qu'affectés. Dire qu'une de ses meilleures amies Alice Londubat venait de mourir. Lily soupira grandement en se levant et d'aller chercher quelques couvertures dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea près de son enfant qui dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle lui caressa le dos pendant un moment en laissant ses larmes coulaient tranquillement sur son visage.

Ça aurait pu être elle aujourd'hui à la place de son amie et elle était sûre que si ce terroriste n'était pas mort, il allait continuer de les traquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dire qu'ils ont eu une grande confiance à Peter. Pourquoi ont-ils d'ailleurs choisi ce traître ? Elle était toujours confuse à leur décision. Elle frissonna et se rapprocha de son fils, essayant de libérer cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus et qui l'a suffoquée énormément. Elle se jura qu'elle n'allait plus laisser son mari décider seul désormais. Ils ont échappé aujourd'hui à la mort par une énorme chance. Elle soupira longuement et s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin en attendant les chuchotements de Sirius ainsi que les rires joyeux de son enfant qui provenaient de la chambre. Elle sourit un peu avant de se blottir encore plus près de son mari qui ronflait légèrement et la serrer fortement par la taille.

'_Il devrait certainement être neuf heures, tout au plus'_ pensa-t-elle, en regardant le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mari en le fixant très longuement d'un regard tendre. Elle lui posa une petite bise sur le nez, avant de quitter tranquillement ses bras doux et de s'étirer longuement. Elle fila aux toilettes où elle resta près d'une trentaine de minutes pour faire ses ablutions du matin.

A sa sortie, James dormait toujours très profondément, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle sourit un peu et se dépêcha de se sécher les cheveux avec sa baguette magique, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son mari pour le réveiller avec une petite bise sur le front et en le secouant un peu. James cligna des yeux, avant de tirer la couverture sur son visage, ce qui la fit rire un peu.

\- Allez debout mon cœur, il est bientôt dix heures. Et je crois qu'on a une longue journée qui nous attend. Dit-elle en retirant les couvertures sur le visage de James qui grogna et bailla longuement.

\- On s'est couché un peu tardivement, presque quatre heures du matin. Et on a dû faire un saut au ministère pour laisser un message à Croupton. Se plaint-il dans une voix rauque en s'asseyant. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, je dois recommencer le boulot et Sirius voulait débuter cet après-midi plutôt que le matin.

\- Tu récupéreras ce manque de sommeil ce soir mon chéri et même si on ne compte plus quitter ce pays, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Lui dit doucement sa femme.

\- Oui, tu as raison ma fleur. Dit James en se frottant les yeux et en baillant bruyamment. On a vu le professeur Dumbledore hier soir, il était avec Franck et il a dit que les funérailles d'Alice et de sa tante vont certainement avoir lieu en début d'après-midi aujourd'hui. Lily soupira difficilement en passant à son mari ses lunettes. Ça va ? Lui demanda James en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Ça ira. Dit-elle en clignant rapidement ses yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Dés fois la vie est atrocement injuste et tout est tellement imprévisible que ça ne donne plus envie de vivre. Termina Lily dans une petite voix étranglée.

\- Je sais. Lui souffla son mari dans les oreilles. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se relever. Il faut s'accrocher. En plus, maintenant que Voldemort est… parti, on essayera de la rendre mieux qu'avant. Lily lui sourit tristement et ne dit rien. Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche vite fait, et j'ai amené quelques vêtements de rechange. Lui dit James en pointa du doigt un sac de voyage noir posé près de la porte. Il posa tendrement une bise sur le front de sa femme avant de filer vers les toilettes.

Lily tenta de retrouver ses esprits en essayant d'aspirer et d'expirer l'air frais du matin pendant quelques instants. Elle prit le sac et sortit sa robe bleue plutôt que celle jaune que James avait aussi amené. Elle lui sortit un pantalon noir et la seule chemise blanche qu'il avait pris pour lui-même ainsi que les vêtements de son enfant. Elle remit le canapé en son état initial avec un coup de baguette magique avant de prendre les couvertures et de se diriger vers la chambre où son fils riait toujours joyeusement. Elle entre-ouvrit un peu la porte en se faufilant doucement dedans et referma tranquillement la porte.

\- Bonjour. Chanta Lily en plongeant sur le lit et en attirant dans dans ses bras, son fils qui était allongé sur son parrain et jouait avec les cheveux de celui-ci. L'enfant rit de plus belle en voyant sa mère. Il s'est réveillé quand ce petit canard ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une petite bise sur le front d'Harry.

\- Bonjour Lily ! Dit Sirius en sortant du lit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Oh, il devait être sept heures, je crois, quand je filais prendre une douche. Je meurs de faim, on va prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle ou bien on va faire appel à un elfe.

\- Oh non, je préférerai ici, surtout que ton filleul brille toujours. Dit Lily en se relevant à son tour, Harry placée sur son hanche gauche. Avec un coup de baguette magique, elle arrangea le lit et les couvertures. Tu as bien dormi au moins ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius qui reprit Harry dans ses bras.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit Sirius en chatouillant son filleul qui éclata de rire. Il rit à son tour, s'arrêta et posa une bise sur le front de l'enfant habillé uniquement d'un pantalon et qui brillait toujours de la même lumière dorée que la veille. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir plus. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre la trahison de Peter. Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils et en se dirigeant vers le salon. On a eu des doutes sur Remus à cause de son état, mais Peter, le petit Peter… Voldemort nous a bien eus dans notre propre jeu.

\- Je sais. Dit Lily en prenant place sur le fauteuil près du canapé où Sirius avait déjà pris place. Je n'ai pas aussi arrêté de me poser la question, mais surtout pourquoi a-t-on choisi Peter en premier lieu ? Et l'ordre du phœnix? Si ça trouve, il y a encore plus de traîtres qu'on ne le soupçonne. Soupira Lily. Pour ce qui concerne Rémus, je ne sais pas, il était devenu tellement… distant ces derniers temps que… je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui.

\- Eh oui ! C'est ça la vie avec Voldemort. On ne sait pas qui croire en fin de compte. Dit James en entrant dans le salon, Harry couina de plaisir en voyant son père qui vint le prendre dans ses bras. Bonjour tout le monde. Dit-il en prenant place sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour mon chéri/ Bonjour James. Dirent Lily et Sirius en même temps.

\- Mais Lily a raison. Continua James, Harry sur ses genoux. Rémus était devenu extrêmement distant ces derniers mois… Merlin ! On a eu une énorme chance. Je me demande bien ce qui se serait passé si on n'était pas sorti hier soir. Termina-t-il en passant une main sur ces cheveux et en les décoiffant encore plus. Et Pour Harry? Dit James en faisant sautiller l'enfant sur ses genoux. Vous croyez que cette lumière va s'arrêter ? Sirius haussa des épaules tandis que Lily regarda son enfant avec inquiétude.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily avec une grande inquiétude en regardant son enfant qui jouait avec les lunettes de son père et ignorait tout ce qui passait autour de lui.

\- Il dit que c'est la première fois qu'il assiste à un… événement pareil. Dit Sirius qui regardait aussi son filleul, le front plissé. On devrait repasser le voir avant que vous filez à Gringotts, sans oublier cette bizarre cicatrice sur son front !

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un instant avant que Lily ne se relève.

\- Bon mon bonhomme, dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en le chatouillant en même temps. Il est temps de te filer une bonne douche. L'enfant couina de plaisir. Ah oui, pour le petit déjeuner, je préférerai qu'on le prenne ici. James et Sirius acquiescèrent de la tête et se penchèrent en commençant à discuter du programme de leur journée.

-Tickey ! Appela Lily et une vielle Elf de maison apparut rapidement devant Lily, avec un léger 'pop'. Harry sursauta en regardant l'elfe avec un gros émerveillement et voulut tout de suite quitter les bras de sa mère. L'elfe avait de gros yeux gris et était habillée d'une taie d'oreiller avec l'insigne de l'école sur sa poitrine gauche.

\- Maîtresse a appelé Tickey ? Demanda l'Elf avec une voie très aiguë en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Lily.

\- Oui. Bonjour Tickey. Dit Lily. Est-ce que tu peux servir le petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui Maîtresse. Et qu'est-ce que maîtresse voudrait que Tickey serve au petit maître ? demanda l'elfe en regardant Harry qui le regardait avec les yeux grandement ouverts et se débattait avec toute sa force pour quitter les bras de sa mère.

\- Oh ! Juste du lait avec des céréales, ainsi qu'un peu de fruit. Merci. L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparu de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée. Harry sursauta de nouveau en clignant ses yeux gros ouverts, et arrêta de se battre pour quitter les bras de sa mère qui sourit à la confusion de son enfant et fila rapidement dans les toilettes.

Deux heures plus tard, le couple Potter quitta l'appartement en laissant derrière eux leur fils et son parrain pour se rendre rapidement à Gringotts.

Arrivé au chemin de Traverse par portoloin, derrière l'arcade qui menait au chaudron baveur, le jeune couple prit rapidement la direction qui menait à la banque.

Malgré la chute du seigneur des ténèbres quelques heures plutôt, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les rues du quartier commercial magique le plus célèbre de la Grande Bretagne, c'était à croire que les gens n'étaient pas encore au courant ou qu'ils avaient toujours peurs des sympathisants de Lord Voldemort... ou c'était dû au fait que c'était un dimanche et qu'il faisait un peu froid.

La banque aussi était pratiquement vide et le jeune couple put rapidement être dirigé au sous-sol de la banque où se trouvait leur coffre familial, qui se trouvait être parmi l'une des chambres fortes les plus sécurisées de la banque. En effet le coffre de la famille Potter était non seulement surveillé par un dragon, mais ne pouvait être ouvert que par le gobelin manager du compte de la famille et surtout seul le chef de famille, son épouse et ou son héritier pouvaient y accéder.

Lorsque le wagonnet s'arrêta à moins de 200 mètres devant la chambre forte pas très bien éclairée, James prit la main de sa femme et la serra fortement et un peu nerveusement. Lily lui sourit avec assurance en serrant un peu plus sa cape autour d'elle car la température était pratiquement glaciale dans les souterrains de Gringotts.

\- Restez bien derrière moi, recommanda la voix lourde et rauque de Mentontriste, le gobelin qui les menait au coffre familial Potter. Il était un des gobelins les plus courts de taille que Lily ait jamais vu. Il devait avoir près de 100 ans et avait la taille d'un enfant de 5 ou 6 ans, entre 110 ou 120 centimètres, contrairement à ses compatriotes qui étaient de taille un peu plus grande. Il avait un large front, de petits yeux noirs, une barbe blanche bien pointue et l'air toujours aussi sévère que les autres gobelins.

Mentontriste sortit une sorte de cloche de sa poche et commença à le secouer pour repousser le dragon qui avait senti leur présence et souffla un large feu provenant de ses narines. Et le gobelin n'arrêta pas de remuer sa cloche (émettant un horrible son) que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à plus de 100 mètres du gigantesque reptile et qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du coffre Potter. Il n'y avait pas de serrure devant la porte en acier de couleur noire. Le gobelin plaça sa main devant la porte en récitant dans une langue étrangère au Potter, certainement le Gobbledygook (langue des gobelins). Après qu'il ait retiré sa main, la porte brilla d'une forte lumière verte et il invita James à placer sa main au milieu de la porte, avant de tracer une sorte de ligne avec son très long index à côté de la main de James. La porta brilla de nouveau d'une éclatante lumière verte, presque bleue et ils entendirent un petit 'CLIC' et sur l'ordre de Mentontriste, James retira sa main où il remarque une trace de sang sur la paume. Le gobelin passa sa main par-dessus celle de James et le sang disparut instantanément. James cligna des yeux avant de le remercier. Son guide l'ignora complètement et ouvrit grandement la lourde porte.

Dès que James posa son pied à l'entrée, des torches, installées le long des murs de la chambre forte, s'allumèrent et illuminèrent brillamment l'énorme coffre où il y avait une large pile d'or et d'argent ainsi que plusieurs malles bien rangées les unes sur les autres, plusieurs livres rangés sur des bibliothèques, des épées, couteaux, armures de guerriers rangés dans un coin... James soupira grandement et tira par la main sa femme qui était restée à côté du gobelin qui leur tournait le dos. Il se dirigea près des livres où se trouvait un imposant et luxueux piédestal en marbre de couleur rouge et un peu jaune. Dessus se trouvait une très petite statue représentant un homme habillé royalement et assis sur une sorte de trône. De sa main gauche, il tenait une épée et une baguette magique et avait l'air de caresser par sa main droite un lion qui se tenait à côté de la chaise.

\- Jolie statut ! Souffla Lily en étouffant un petit rire. James lui sourit un peu, avant de reporter son attention aux côtés des deux miniatures statues où étaient posées une magnifique boîte en bois qui était décoré avec des rubis rouge et de l'or, et il y avait aussi des dessins de quelques lions, ainsi que des griffons. James tenta de le prendre, mais ses doigts n'arrivèrent pas à toucher l'objet. Il soupira avec une grande déception. Lily lui sourit rassurement en lui serrant un peu la main.

Il reporta sa main vers la dernière boîte posée sur le piédestal, qui se trouvait être une petite boîte à bijoux antiquaire en bois et en forme rectangulaire. Dessus, il y avait l'insigne de la famille Potter qui était représentée par la croisade d'une épée et d'une baguette magique ainsi que deux lions qui se faisaient face et qui avaient l'air de rugir. En bas de l'insigne était notée la devise familiale : _Pulchra, cor tantum honore (2)._

Dans la boîte, il manquait deux bagues, étant donnés les deux places vides. Il y avait en outre, plusieurs petites bagues, pratiquement une cinquantaine dont la moitié était en anneau d'or un peu fin avec un petit rubis rouge dessus et étaient de style féminin et où était notée autour de l'anneau la devise de la famille. Lily portait en ce moment une bague à son index droit, pareille à ces bagues, depuis ses fiançailles avec son mari. Le reste des bagues, de style masculin, était désigné un peu de la même manière, mais en anneau d'argent et il y avait une épée dans le rubis, comme celui que portait James à son index droit depuis ses sept ans. La dernière bague, dont James avait vu sur son père était désignée aussi en anneau d'argent et en plus de l'épée dans le rubis rouge, il y avait une baguette magique croisée à l'épée et enfin sur les rebords, la devise de la famille était notée dessus et un Phoenix et un griffon étaient dessinés aux deux côtés du rubis.

James soupira et pris cette bague, avant d'enlever sa bague et le mis à sa place vide dans la boîte. Il ferma la boîte et essaya la majestueuse bague sous le regard encourageant de sa femme. La bague glissa facilement à son index avant de briller légèrement d'une lumière rouge et or qui s'arrêta au bout quelques secondes.

\- Oh bravo mon chéri... Lui félicita tendrement Lily en le serrant un peu dans ses bras. Mon honorable mari et chef de la famille Potter... Se moqua-t-elle un peu en se retirant de ses bras.

\- Merci. Répondit fièrement James. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement. Oh le gros clone ! S'exclama James avec une grande irritation, ce qui fit sursauter le gobelin qui les attendait devant la porte, mais qui ne se retourna pas pour leur faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda sa femme, un peu inquiète.

\- Oh la maison... S'irrita James de nouveaux... Oh le con, il aurait pu me le dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en tentant de se calmer. Ils sursautèrent lorsque le piédestal ainsi que les bibliothèques disparurent avec un rapide et grand coup de flash d'une lumière blanche un peu aveuglante. Lily cligna des yeux en regardant avec amusement et confusion les endroits où se trouvaient les objets qui venaient de disparaître. James grogna en roulant ses yeux.

\- Viens, dit-il en prenant la main de Lily qui la regardait maintenant avec une grande inquiétude. Je vais t'expliquer tout à l'heure.

Le chemin de retour se fit en grand silence avec une Lily un peu impatiente de savoir ce qui avait mis son mari en grande agitation et se demandait où étaient partis les objets disparus du coffre. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas au chemin de traverse où les magasins commençaient à ouvrir avec des commerçants ayant l'air plus que joyeux. James précipita le pas jusqu'au point d'apparition, près de l'arcade et serra fermement la main de sa femme en murmurant le mot de passe (_la base de fumseck_) qui activa rapidement le portoloin (_sa montre_).

Le couple se retrouva devant l'entrée du château de leur ancienne école, James ne s'y attarda pas, il encercla ses mains autour de la taille de sa femme et les fit apparaître au nord de la grande Bretagne, à Glasgow. Lorsque Lily reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entourés d'arbre à perte de vue, c'est à croire qu'ils étaient dans une forêt, un peu dense. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant la forte et lourde présence de magie autour d'elle. A part les arbres qui les entouraient, il y avait en face d'eux une roche haute de trois mètres, voire plus et où se dirigeait son mari qui fulminait silencieusement. Lily se dépêcha de suivre ses pas et remarqua de plus près les armoiries de la famille Potter sur l'énorme pierre.

James soupira avec une grande exaspération, il conjura rapidement un couteau avant de se couper un peu sa paume droite. Il roula des yeux et plaça sa paume ensanglantée sur les armoiries de la famille. Il y eut une sorte de tremblement dans l'air, accompagné d'un grand et merveilleux rayonnement. Lily ouvrit de gros yeux en sentant… ou crut entendre une sorte de 'Hum' provenant de la pierre. Elle cligna des yeux lorsque la pierre vibra un peu avant de s'illuminer un peu et qu'il apparaisse devant eux une imposante et splendide maison… ou plutôt un manoir... de style classique, ce serait plus logique de l'appeler ainsi vu les quatre ou cinq étages de l'énorme maison dont la clôture était en plantes bien épaisses et bien taillées. Elle détourna le regard vers son mari qui s'était soigné la paume avec sa baguette et fixer un regard meurtrier au manoir. Son attention fût attirée par le changement de la pierre en un magnifique marbre où il y avait la sculpture d'un lion qui rugissait. Les armoiries de la famille se trouvait maintenant sur la poitrine du lion. Lily supprima un rire, c'est à croire que le lion protégeait et surveillait la seule entrée de la propriété.

\- Eh bien ! S'exclama Lily, complètement stupéfaite, les yeux gros ouverts. C'est grâce à la bague que tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant un peu. James grogna en l'attirant vers l'imposante porte d'entrée.

\- Ouais, grommela James. Bandes de maniaques... Si j'avais su, j'allais récupérer cette bague depuis le lendemain de leur décès. Continua un James, complètement frustré. On n'aurait pas tourné en rond ces dernières années. Il grogna avec une grande exaspération et prit la main de sa femme en se dirigeant vers l'énorme porte d'entrée en grille et de couleur noire qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même immédiatement et révéla une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui s'inclinèrent rapidement devant eux. Un elfe bien ridé et qui avait l'air d'être la plus âgée avec ses petits yeux bleus, s'avança d'un pas joyeux vers eux.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à nouveau Maître James et maîtresse. Dit l'elfe dans une voix aiguë et un très large sourire sur le visage. Cela faisait longtemps que Flippy et les autres elfes attendaient votre retour. L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et regarda James avec expectation.

\- Bonjour Flippy et merci. Oui, cela faisait longtemps, dit James en serrant un peu la main de sa femme. Il soupira avec une grande lassitude en passant une main dans les cheveux. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir plutôt… je viens juste de prendre le rôle du chef de famille… Voici Lily, ma femme depuis 3 ans. On a un fils, Harry. Termina James, un gros sourire sur le visage. L'elfe Flippy hocha la tête, le regard brillant, pendant que les autres elfes les regardaient aussi avec grande joie.

\- On va bientôt aménager, certainement d'ici ce soir ou demain matin. Serait-il possible que vous retirez nos affaires dans le cottage familial à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda James en regardant les autres elfes, avec un petit froncement de ses sourcils.

\- Oui maître. Bien sûr maître James. Répondit Flippy. Est-ce que le maître désire autre chose ?

\- Oui, un peu de thé et quelque chose à grignoter ! Répondit James en lançant un regard inquisiteur à sa femme qui hocha sa tête avec un petit sourire. On ne va pas durer, je vais juste faire visiter les lieux à Lily. Merci. Les elfes s'inclinèrent de nouveau, avant de disparaître avec un grand 'POP'.

\- Il va falloir que je vérifie vraiment comment mes maniaques d'ancêtres ont fait pour protéger ce lieu, sans que je ne puisse même pas appeler un de nos elfes. Siffla James entre ses dents. Il guida sa femme vers la résidence qui était à près de 100 mètres de l'entrée principale.

Lily remarqua aussi que malgré le manque d'occupants sur les lieux, la pelouse avait été bien tondue et la peinture blanche de la résidence brillait de mille feux.

Il y avait une magnifique fontaine de marbre blanche sur le chemin qui constituait en la sculpture d'une femme tenant une vase d'où provenait l'eau. Au rebord de la fontaine il était aggravé, dans une jolie et élégante calligraphie en couleur bleue : _Le Rayon d'Abundantia_ _– EGP 1596_.

-Jolie Fontaine, admira Lily.

-Oh ! Soupira James, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Il s'arrêta et caressa tendrement l'annotation. C'est l'œuvre d'un de mes ancêtres Edouard Gasper en 1596, en l'honneur de sa femme Elisabeth, qui était une… belle-de-jour, puis sa maîtresse... Elle lui donnera un héritier et deux autres filles... et lui permettra de sauver l'affaire familiale qui était au bord de la faillite. Mon grand-père n'arrivait pas à avoir un héritier avec sa femme d'avant, Jacqueline, après 15 ans de mariage et il était un peu la risée de la société... Il était l'aîné d'Elisabeth de 45 ans, peut-être plus… elle avait 15 ans à la naissance de leur premier enfant. Jacqueline... une française, a préféré retourner au Nord-Est de la France chez sa famille, mais après avoir volé les titres fonciers de notre maison qui se trouve au Sud de la France. Maison qui sera rachetée ou... récupérée par force par Elisabeth, on n'est pas trop sûr... 1 an après le décès de mon grand-père. Ça a été un vrai scandale à l'époque...

-Oh ! Souffla Lily, bouche bée. James étouffa un rire et l'attira vers la résidence.

-Grâce à Elisabeth, Edouard avait pu racheter notre domicile familial à l'Ouest du Norvège qu'il avait mis en gage et qu'on risquait de perdre. Termina fièrement James son explication en ouvrant la lourde et magnifique porte d'entrée en bois du manoir qui révéla un hall d'entrée très bien éclairé.

Tout était en peinture blanche la dalle de la maison était en marbre légèrement jaune. Une formidable odeur de Vanille embaumait l'air. Le plafond aussi était bien haut et il y avait quelques tableaux accrochés au mur, plus clairement, cinq magnifiques peintures des ancêtres de James trônaient dans le large hall et ils étaient habillés d'une façon un peu royal. Une des peintures représentées un... couple ?

-C'est Edouard et Elizabeth. Dit James en voyant l'attention de sa femme sur la peinture. Edouard était debout, sa main droite (sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la même bague dont venait d'hériter James) était posée sur le dossier de la chaise où était assise sa femme Elizabeth. Une magnifique jeune fille qui avait une expression très heureuse et très fière sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu saphirs brillaient intensément de plaisir et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une très élégante tresse en couronne. Elle portait à côté de son alliance, la même bague que portait Lily à sa main droite. Une main posée élégamment sur sa main gauche sur ses genoux croisés. Elle avait un air aristocratique et était habillée d'une formidable robe rouge pendant que son mari portait une robe bleue qui ressortait un peu ses yeux bleu pales. Il avait l'air extrêmement fier et heureux... et ses cheveux gris, pratiquement blancs, partaient dans tous les sens comme ceux de James. Au pied du large tableau de près de 2 mètres, était notée à droite, en fine caractère: _Edouard &amp; Elisabeth Potter – Bénédiction de l'Amour 1598 par JHD_.

-Elisabeth était extrêmement sublime ! Remarqua Lily qui regardait intensément la peinture de la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Approuva James qui serra légèrement la main de sa femme en regardant aussi la magnifique peinture. Mais pas aussi divine que toi ma chérie. Souffla-t-il en posant une petite bise sur les lèvres de sa femme. Lily lui sourit tendrement avant de retourner son attention vers les autres peintures. Trois des tableaux représentaient les ancêtres de James, vu leur chevelure indomptable pareille à celui de l'actuel chef de la famille Potter. Pendant que le dernier tableau représentait une vue d'en face de l'imposant manoir. Devant l'entrée principale se trouvait trois hommes, ayant l'air extrêmement fier, comme s'il venait de… conquérir l'endroit. L'homme au milieu avait les mêmes traits que son mari, mais les deux autres avaient des cheveux longs qui arrivaient jusqu'aux niveaux de leurs épaules. Au pied du tableau à droite, était noté en très petites caractères _Frédéric, Edmund &amp; Timothy Potter – Manoir Potter 1465 par LLS._

-Je t'envie un peu James. Soupira Lily en regardant un peu tristement son mari. Tu peux poser une image sur le visage de tes ancêtres. James lui rendit un sourire compatissant et posa une bise sur son front.

Il y avait quelques fauteuils et tables installés par ici et par là et à droite du hall, il y avait une porte qui menait vers ce qui pouvait être un salon... (Ou le foyer) et où étaient reçus les invités. Au bout du grand hall d'entrée, il y avait un grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs du manoir.

Il y avait au premier étage la salle à manger qui pouvait recevoir près d'une centaine de personnes. Il y avait aussi à ce niveau une salle de bal, ainsi qu'un salon chaleureusement décoré et un WC qui ressemblait à un petit salon.

Le deuxième étage du manoir contenait les chambres des invités qui étaient au nombre de dix. Chacune des chambres était décorée d'une manière neutre et avait chacune leur propre salle de bain.

Le troisième étage contenait la chambre du chef de la famille ainsi que cinq autres chambres, mais aussi deux salons bien accueillants, dont l'un était plus réservé pour des réunions familiaux ou des discussions importantes sur le management des affaires familiaux... Dans ce salon, il y avait une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie représentant un griffon et qui menait à la bibliothèque qui partait du sous-sol au dernier étage. Lily avait été sans voix lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'énorme bibliothèque et se promit d'y passer le maximum de son temps libre.

\- C'est un passage qui mène au dernier niveau du sous-sol, dont...er... seul le chef de famille et son héritier ont accès. Avait informé James avec une grande nervosité à sa femme qui avait remarqué une porte près de celle menant à leurs salle de bain; et la porte (mystérieuse), à première vue était juste une jolie et banale peinture représentant le coucher du soleil. Mais, en réalité, c'était une sorte de passage secret menant à un salon où se trouvait, désormais, le piédestal disparu du coffre fort à Gringotts. Lily lui avait tout simplement souris avec un regard pétillant, rempli de mystère, à son mari qui avait l'air très embarrassé.

Le quatrième étage contenait une sorte de salle d'entrainement, une salle pour la préparation des potions et une autre salle où étaient rangés des artefacts, des documents... ainsi que le large office du chef de famille et où se trouvaient les bibliothèques disparus de leur coffre fort à Gringotts.

Le cinquième étage était le paradis et il y avait un magnifique jardin japonais, parfait pour se relaxer, mais surtout une piscine qui surprit énormément Lily, ainsi qu'un petit salon avec salle à manger. James lui expliqua que son père avait rénové cet étage après un retour de voyage en Asie et en Amérique, lorsque la famille voulait investir de nouveau dans le monde moldu. Il y avait aussi à cet étage une petite tour où se reposaient quelques hiboux postaux.

Le premier niveau du sous-sol du manoir contenait un salon avec bar. Il y avait aussi un autre salon et cinq chambres où résidaient les elfes de maison et enfin la cuisine. James expliqua à Lily que le sous-sol contenait des cachots avant qu'un de ses ancêtres Hughes décide de les supprimer et de les remplacer par le salon et les chambres vers 1845 pour loger leurs elfes de maison.

Derrière le manoir, il y avait un joli enclos pour les chevaux et un petit champ de fruits et légumes, un petit stade de Quidditch, ainsi qu'un petit cimetière familial.

Tout au long de leur visite, James s'arrêtait de temps à autres devant les portraits de ses parents et ancêtres pour leur présenter sa femme ou pour se disputer avec eux sur la disparition du manoir... ce que ses ancêtres trouvèrent trop drôle. Après la visite, ils restèrent encore une heure de plus pour attendre le retour des elfes de Godric's Hollow.

A leur retour à Poudlard, il y avait un grand brouhaha qui les accueillit ainsi qu'une agréable odeur de poulet, mélangée à une odeur de mousse au chocolat, de vanille… Ils entendaient de temps à autre de forts applaudissements et des cris de joies, provenant quelque part dans le château... et il y avait beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs, malgré le froid qui régnait. James regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité... c'était à croire que les étudiants de Poudlard avaient décidé que c'était un pêché de rester dans leur salle commune respective et de ne pas fêter la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Il va falloir quitter le château dès ce soir Lily. Dit James en guidant sa femme vers les escaliers menant vers leur appartement. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous, surtout que cela fait plus d'une année qu'on a disparu de la planète terre et même si la menace sur notre vie a diminué un peu avec la… mort de Voldemort, il y a toujours dehors ses sympathisants qui voudraient notre mort. Lily acquiesça simplement par la tête et serra la main de son mari.

Ils entamaient les marches du quatrième étage, lorsqu'ils croisèrent trois étudiants, certainement des étudiants de septième année qui les regardaient avec des regards surpris sur leur visage. Lily les regardait suspicieusement à son tour, tandis que James leur avait lancé un regard menaçant en fronçant les sourcils, avant de décider d'emprunter quelques passages secrets du château pour arriver rapidement dans l'appartement qui leur avait été prêté.

Arrivés à leur appartement, ils trouvèrent leur fils hurlant de joie sur le dos d'un gros chien noir qui aboyait aussi de joie et courrait dans tous les sens. Lily roula des yeux sur les antiques de leur ami et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire largement au cri de joie que lui lança leur fils lorsqu'il les aperçut devant la porte d'entrée. Le chien aboya avec un peu de désapprobation en les voyant à son tour et s'accroupit pour permettre au bambin de quitter son dos. Dès que ses petits pieds se posèrent sur le sol, Harry courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers les bras tendus de sa mère en riant de joie, tandis que le chien, avec un léger 'pop', reprenait son apparence normale en la personne de Sirius.

-Vous avez duré dîtes donc. Remarqua Sirius en plongeant sur le canapé.

-Oh désolé, dit James en prenant place près de Sirius. C'est plus que décidé Lily... on s'installe au rayon d'Abundantia dès ce soir. Ce qui attira l'attention de Sirius qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne m'y oppose pas, lui dit tout simplement Lily qui posa son manteau sur le dossier du fauteuil, sur lequel elle prit place, son fils sur ses genoux. Cette lumière n'est toujours pas partie. S'inquiéta-t-elle un peu en posant une petite bise sur les cheveux de son fils qui babillait avec une grande excitation.

En effet, l'enfant en question était toujours entouré de la lumière dorée de la veille.

-T'inquiète pas, ça finira certainement par partir d'ici demain ou quelques jours. Tenta de rassurer James. Et ça va débuter quand les funérailles ? Demanda-t-il dans un air sombre à son ami assis à ses côtés.

-Vers seize heures, selon Dumbledore qui était passé pour voir l'état d'Harry, juste après votre départ. Dit Sirius, avec un air sombre aussi. Il est parti au Magenmagot avec Flitwick pour le jugement de certains mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés hier soir et très tôt ce matin. Alors ? Demanda l'ancien grand farceur de Poudlard en regardant la bague de James.

-Oh ! Grogna un peu ce dernier en se passant sa main droite sur ses cheveux et sur son visage. Oui j'ai décidé... d'agrandir mes horizons et peut-être de suivre les pas d'Harold. Bref, il se trouvait que tant qu'un autre chef de famille n'a pas été… _nommé_, la maison… _s'évapore_. Et, est-ce que tu te souviens de la localisation du manoir ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui fronçait toujours ses sourcils ? Il va falloir que je fasse une sorte de… mise à jour des… lignes de sécurité du manoir, la liste de personnes autorisées sur le territoire... soupira James avec une grimace, lorsque Sirius secoua la tête à sa dernière question.

-Tant mieux, au moins on est certain que notre très cher Queudvert ne va pas s'aventurer là-bas. Grogna Sirius. Un avis de recherche a été lancé par le professeur Dumbledore et sera sur la gazette de ce soir. Il passa le journal posé sur la table à James qui commença à le scruter rapidement.

Ils n'ont pas été en retard pour publier le décès d'Alice et de sa tante ainsi que la miraculeuse survie de leur fils face au sort de mort que lui avait lancé Voldemort. Continua Sirius. Ils ont surnommé le petit le _« Survivant »_ ou le _« garçon qui a survécu »_... Commenta-t-il avec une grande incrédulité dans la voix. Et... er... Sirius se racla la gorge légèrement, attirant l'attention de Lily qui s'était penché sur la gazette avec son mari. Selon Dumbledore le petit Londubat a la même cicatrice sur le front que celle d'Harry. James abandonna le journal sur la table et se rapprocha de sa femme qui serrait leur enfant fortement dans ses bras; ses yeux gros ouverts regardaient Sirius comme pour lui implorer de leur dire qu'il racontait une blague. Malheureusement Sirius avait l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que cela est-il censé signifier ? Demanda Lily dans une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, en se frottant la nuque. Mais pendant que la cicatrice d'Harry est pratiquement imperceptible, celle de Londubat est rouge écarlate... et Dumbledore dit qu'il est un peu perdu dans ses... théories. Termina Patmol dans une petite voix. Lily avait un regard vide posé sur lui, pendant que James le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le petit salon était devenu complètement silencieux, rompu de temps à autre par le jacassement d'Harry qui applaudissait de temps à autre ses petites mains.

-Et qu'en est-il de Voldemort ? Demanda James dans une voix très rauque. Est-ce que c'est sûr qu'il est vraiment mort ? Sirius le fixa du regard pendant un bon moment, avant de hausser un peu les épaules et d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps sur les lieux, Souffla-t-il. Juste sa baguette magique ainsi que ses vêtements. James hocha la tête avec une grande colère qu'il tenta de maîtriser en se relevant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. Lily, pour sa part avait les yeux un peu mouillés de larmes qu'elle essayait d'arrêter en clignant rapidement ses yeux et serrait un peu fortement son fils en lui caressant le dos.

-Cela veut dire qu'il est toujours là, quelque part dehors… qu'il est juste faible... peut-être... et qu'il pourra revenir tôt ou tard, ou qu'il prépare quelque chose de terrible. Souffla Lily en posant un regard hanté sur Sirius qui se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à lui caresser le dos pour tenter de la réconforter. Il soupira et posa son regard sur les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier.

_ALICE ET VICTORIA LONDUBAT TUEES PAR CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM QUI A ÉTÉ DÉTRUIT PAR LE BÉBÉ LONDUBAT._

_NEVILLE LONDUBAT, LE GARÇON QUI-A-SURVECU, HEROS DU MONDE MAGIQUE._

_L'ARRESTATION DE PLUSIEURS DIRIGEANTS, DONT C. SHEPHERD, CHEF DE GUILDE DES MAÎTRES EN POTIONS, SOUPÇONNES D'ÊTRE DES MANGEMORTS._

-Au moins, on a sa baguette. Dit abruptement James, ce qui fit sursauter un peu Sirius. C'est sûr qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de vraiment terrible qui l'a... handicapé chez les Londubat hier soir, pour qu'il ... disparaisse ainsi. James vint s'accroupir devant sa femme et lui prit leur enfant qu'il remit à Sirius avant de prendre les deux mains de Lily et de la regarder dans les yeux. On va prendre nos précautions, commença-t-il dans un regard très déterminé. On ne va plus vivre confiné dans une maison à cause d'un fou furieux. Cette tournée des choses me motivent encore plus à mettre tous les moyens possible pour le déstabiliser totalement à son retour. On a le manoir et il ne va rien arriver à ma famille. Il attira Lily dans ses bras qui la serra fortement en retour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-On va manger et je vais vous raccompagner à la maison. Murmura James dans l'oreille gauche de sa femme qui se retira doucement de ses bras et le regarda intensément.

-Oui, tu as raison, souffla cette dernière finalement. Je ne pense que cela soit une bonne idée que j'aille présenter mes condoléances aujourd'hui. James l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Sirius qui s'était déplacé sur le canapé, son filleul sur ses genoux, lança un regard compatissant à son ami.

Ils appelèrent de nouveau l'elfe de maison Tickey qui leur servit un très bon repas, mais les trois amis avaient l'appétit coupé à cause de la mort de leur amie, mais aussi de l'apparente et très probable survie de leur ennemi. Ils quittèrent Poudlard une heure plus tard pour se rendre à la résidence des Potter.

A leur arrivée sur les lieux, Sirius dut attendre devant la fameuse _pierre_ (gardienne du manoir), pendant que James et sa famille disparurent à l'intérieur. Trente minutes plus tard, Sirius était entrain de regarder avec une grande exaspération l'imposant manoir, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Il n'y a plus de doutes James, tes ancêtres sont pires que des séniles. Dit Sirius dans une voix chantonnant devant la porte d'entrée du salon familial au troisième étage. Le couple était en pleine discussion avec quelques portraits des ancêtres de James, pendant qu'Harry tentait d'attraper joyeusement les pions d'échiquiers qui courraient dans tous les sens sur la table où ils étaient bien rangés avant sa venue.

L'arrivée et l'annonce de Sirius attirèrent l'attention du couple et des ancêtres Potter qui crièrent outrage au manque de respect de l'ancien maraudeur.

-Alors mon cher Sirius, toujours aussi célibataire, d'après ce que m'a dit James ? Demanda Charlus, le père de James, depuis son portrait; un vieux d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux légèrement gris, les yeux noisette comme son fils et portant des vêtements de sorciers traditionnels et très élégants. Il était installé sur un magnifique fauteuil devant une bibliothèque.

-Oh, je n'ai pas encore rencontré la perle rare ! Dit mystérieusement Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que toi et Doréa pourraient me filer des tuyaux, étant donné que James ici, est trop occupé pour m'aider depuis sa rencontre avec Lily… en plus je suis encore très jeune et j'aimerais bien profiter de la vie avant de me caser. La mère de James, Doréa Black (la soixantaine aussi, cheveux noirs) roula ses yeux gris foncés devant la mode de vie de son grand neveu, tandis que les autres ancêtres Potter secouèrent la tête, certains amusés, d'autres avec désapprobation… Doréa était assise dans une confortable chaise pliante dans le salon du cinquième étage.

-Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? Demanda Doréa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ! Soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules. Regulus a disparu, certainement mort depuis 1979… C'est une info que j'ai reçu grâce à Andy… qui aux dernières nouvelles se portait bien, avec sa famille. Et le reste de la famille… c'est toujours la folie qui les guide. Sa tante lui sourit sympathiquement, pendant que les autres ancêtres Potter commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. James tapota légèrement l'épaule de son ami, en signe de soutien.

-Vous allez partir maintenant ou bien ? Demanda Lily qui partit prendre place dans l'une des confortables fauteuils du chaleureux salon de style ancestral, près de la grande cheminée d'où émanait un bon feu de bois. Son fils oublia les pions qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper et alla s'installer sur ses genoux.

-Oui ! Déclara James après avoir consulté sa montre… les funérailles vont bientôt débuter Sirius. Tu comptes te changer ou bien ? Flippy a amené toutes tes affaires dans ton ancienne chambre.

-Comment ? Demanda Patmol en se détournant des portraits et regardait son ami, les yeux gros ouverts.

-Désolé, se précipita de répondre James en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Etant donné que ton appartement n'est pas trop sûr et que ce traître peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire… Je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on sécurise d'abord l'appart avant que tu n'y retournes. Sirius l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-Merci. Dit-il, souriant un peu à son ami avec reconnaissance. Tu as raison. James soupira en souriant un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements, ça ira.

-Parfait, dit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers sa femme qui caressait le dos de son fils qui était couché sur sa poitrine et somnolait. Il posa une petite bise sur ses lèvres. On va certainement revenir tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas, je t'enverrai un message de toutes les façons. Dit James en souriant un peu difficilement et en caressant un peu les cheveux de son fils.

-Faites attention à vous. Lui recommanda Lily qui l'attira de nouveau par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser profondément. Le raclement de gorge de Sirius, quelques instants plus tard, attira leur attention et James serra rapidement la main de sa femme avant de suivre son ami qui attendait à la porte.

James et Sirius ne retournèrent au manoir que le lendemain vers 9 heures et dormirent le reste de la journée jusqu'aux alentours de 14 heures avant de reprendre le chemin du travail. Cela continuera près de deux semaines.

Sa femme commençait à s'inquiéter, mais James lui assurait que leur emploi du temps sera bientôt libéré, surtout que la majorité des personnes soupçonnée d'être des sympathisants de Voldemort, était arrêtée et/ ou condamnée; même si certains d'entre eux avaient malheureusement été libérés car ils ont eu l'audace de proclamer d'être sous l'effet du sortilège impardonnable de _l'impérium_. James et Sirius en avaient été extrêmement furieux et outragés… et le comble dans tout cela, les aurors ne pouvaient pas utiliser le sérum de la vérité sur les accusés, vu les méthodes faciles qui pouvaient le contrecarrer sans oublier le fait que la plupart des mangemorts était non seulement assez bien aisée dans la vie pour… corrompre certains membres du ministère, mais ils étaient tous doués dans l'art de l'_occlumancie_, une branche de la magie qui a pour objet de fermer son esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures . La solution radicale, proposé par le célèbre auror Alastair 'Fol-œil' Maugrey, qu'ils voulaient utiliser en tentant de rendre les accusés… _vulnérables_ au sérum, n'a pas du tout été accepté par le ministre de la magie Millicent Bagnold et le professeur Dumbledore en était un peu retissant, connaissant les méthodes de son vieux ami Fol-œil.

Pendant que son mari et leur ami aidaient le ministère de la magie à faire le ménage après les ravages de Voldemort, Lily tenta de faire ample connaissance avec le manoir ou se relaxer avec son enfant dans le paradis du manoir au cinquième étage et dés fois, elle se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque pour tenter de comprendre l'événement qui s'était déroulé entre Fumseck et son fils dont l'éclat de la lumière sur son corps s'était éteint le matin du huitième jour de…_l'incident_. Mais, ses recherches, de mêmes que celles de leur ancien directeur d'école, Dumbledore, se révélèrent inutiles et après qu'il les ait rendu visite pour la énième fois, il s'était tout simplement résigné en disant :

-Seul le temps nous le dira ma chère Lily.

Le phœnix venait avec le directeur durant ces brèves visites et ignorait tout le monde et jouait très souvent avec uniquement l'enfant et ces jeux se révélaient être des concours de regard intense sans un clignement des yeux ou bien dés-fois son enfant qui gloussait de temps à autre et le phœnix qui pépiait joyeusement… ce qui laisser les Potter complètement sans voix et trop perplexes. Dumbledore, quant à lui se contentait tout simplement de sourire mystérieusement.

Lily ne put se rendre chez les Londubat que vers la fin du mois de novembre pour leur présenter ses condoléances. Elle avait voulu laisser son enfant à la maison avec les elfes, mais ne pouvait le faire, malgré l'opposition de son mari. Elle camoufla sa fine cicatrice qui ne disparaissait pas, avec un peu de maquillage et de la magie. Elle opta de mettre une robe noire plutôt que celle de couleur verte que lui avait sorti son mari lorsqu'elle était sous la douche et courut habiller son fils d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de couleur bleue de nuit.

Lily et son fils étaient entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger du cinquième étage lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par son mari dont les cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais et Sirius qui baillait fortement, les yeux un peu rouge. '_Heureusement que leurs vêtements ne sont pas affectés par leur état'_, pensa Lily en leur souriant un peu sympathiquement, car les deux anciens maraudeurs se donnaient à fond dans leur métier un peu trop dangereux et sans prendre beaucoup de repos. Elle soupira et se releva pour accueillir son mari par une bise sur les lèvres et Sirius, par une bise sur la joue.

-Bonjour Lily, marmonna Sirius en se dirigeant vers son filleul qui sautillait sur sa chaise en criant de plaisir lorsqu'il les avait aperçus. Bonjour James junior. Il mit son filleul sur ses genoux en prenant place près de la chaise de Lily, pendant qu'un elfe, un peu jeune avec de gros yeux de couleur marron apparut pour leur servir leur petit déjeuner.

-Coucou mon cœur. Murmura James en posant une bise sur le front de son fils qui cria de plaisir en tapant des mains. Ohh, je suiis crevé. Bailla James en prenant une place près de Lily. J'ai hâte de revenir et de retourner au lit, se plaignit-il à son fils qui gloussa lorsque son père fit sembla de pleurer en essuyant des larmes imaginaires.

-On ne va pas durer mon chéri, raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs, j'ai préféré qu'on parte durant la matinée pour que vous puissiez vous reposez. Lui rassura Lily en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

-Humm. Huma James en buvant une grande gorgée de son café. Sirius, lui avait déjà fini son café et se servait une autre tasse. Rien de nouveau dans la gazette ? Demanda James en attaquant son assiette de bacon et d'œufs.

-Oh non, soupira Lily. La même chose que d'habitude. Arrestation de telle ou telle personne, les généreux dons des supposés victimes de Voldemort...et la popularité de Croupton.

-Au stade où on en est, il va certainement gagner les élections. Dit Sirius avec un peu de lassitude dans la voix et en donnant une cuillère de céréales à son filleul. J'espère qu'il va vraiment gagner, continua Sirius, étant donné les autres candidats ont la taille d'un cerveau plus petite que celle d'un rat. Lily étouffa un rire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle pensa à leur ancien ami Peter qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. C'était d'ailleurs la recherche de ce traître qui avait plus fatiguée son mari et leur ami que leur emploi. Ils avaient réussi à le localiser dans la ville de Londres, mais Pettigrow avait réussi à s'échapper dans les égouts de la grande ville en se transformant en rat et après avoir tué une dizaine de personnes non magiques avec un seul sortilège d'explosion. Sirius et James en avaient été complètement choqués et furieux que le _pauvre petit Peter_ qu'ils protégeaient tout le temps à l'école, les ait aussi facilement piégé comme des débutants dans leur fonction.

-Espérons que tu aies raison cher ami. Dit James qui terminait son assiette. Lui, au moins il sait que la guerre contre ses terroristes ne s'est pas uniquement achevée avec le soi-disons mort de leur leader. Cela me donne des frissons de penser à ce que notre communauté va devenir avec des gens comme Fudge ou l'autre candidat… hum… comment il s'appelle encore ? Demanda James en reprenant sa tasse de café.

-Oh le frère de Christopher Shepherd… William! Répondit Lily en frissonnant, malgré la douce température de la salle à manger. Il paraît que lui aussi était un des sympathisants de Voldemort.

-Oh que oui ! Dit Sirius avec une grande grimace sur le visage. Le seul problème c'est qu'il finançait ce salaud dans l'ombre, et malheureusement on n'a pas toutes les preuves nécessaires pour l'arrêter, sans oublier le fait qu'il n'hésite pas de menacer de mort aux probables témoins. Il grogna en commençant à attaquer son assiette.

-J'espère vraiment que Croupton va gagner. Et j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça soit l'un de vous deux. Dit Lily en regardant fièrement son mari qui avait réclamé son siège (héréditaire) au magenmagot trois jours plutôt.

-Oh dommage ma fleur, dit James en souriant. On est encore trop jeune pour ce poste.

-Ouais, à l'exception de l'honorable et merveilleuse activité sportive qu'est le Quidditch, on n'a pas encore l'expérience nécessaire, continua Sirius sur un ton amusé. Lily soupira d'exaspération, pendant que James boudait en essayant de supprimer le sourire sur son visage et Sirius éclata de rire en chatouillant son filleul qui rit fortement de plaisir.

Ils quittèrent le rayon d'Abundantia vers dix heures en prenant le réputé magicobus qui les déposera devant la résidence des Londubat qui était une très belle et grande maison ancienne. Il faisait un peu trop frais dehors et il y avait quelques traces de neige sur le sol. James prit la main de sa femme dans ses bras, tandis que Sirius serra un peu son filleul dans ses bras, en lui caressant un peu le dos pour le calmer un peu, car l'enfant avait été un peu secoué par le terrible bus.

Un vieil elfe de maison, aux petits yeux gris et habillé proprement dans une taie d'oreiller qui avait l'air d'être neuf, les accueillit à la porte d'entrée principale de la maison qui était distancée de près de cinquante mètres du grand foyer. Il les guida tranquillement dans le salon très spacieux et décoré dans un style classique et un peu neutre. Il n'y avait que des peintures sur la nature ou des plantes. L'atmosphère de la maison était triste et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit qui dérangeait le silence pesant qui y régnait. Les trois amis s'installèrent sur les fauteuils luxueux et pas trop confortables près de la cheminée. L'elfe prit leur manteau et leur offrit du très bon thé à la menthe.

Ils durent attendre un bon moment, avant que Franck n'arrive les rejoindre en compagnie de sa mère, Augusta Londubat habillée, comme à son habitude, de façon assez excentrique : robe verte, étole de renard… '_Heureusement qu'elle ne porte pas aujourd'hui son fameux chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et son horrible sac-à-main rouge'_, pensa Lily en frissonnant un peu. A leur entrée dans le salon, les trois amis se levèrent rapidement.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Les salua Mme Londubat dans une douce voix et en se plaçant devant le libre canapé. Veuillez nous excusez de ce retard.

-Bonjour Mme Londubat, saluèrent en même temps les trois amis avec une révérence très respectueuse. Mme Londubat inclina la tête avec approbation. Bonjour Franck. Poursuivirent les trois amis en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous excusez, on n'est pas pressé. Rajouta James un peu nerveusement en prenant la main de sa femme. Madame Londubat pencha la tête.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Répondit Franck en inclinant, lui aussi, légèrement la tête, faisant tombé quelques cheveux châtains sur son front. Il avait l'air d'être réveillé quelques minutes plutôt, vu les marques de froissement de drap sur son long visage. Il avait maigri et avait la mine sombre et Lily remarqua qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements (pantalon gris et chemise noire) sur la photo qu'elle avait vu dans la gazette du sorcier, une semaine après le décès de sa femme.

-Je vous en prie, prenez place. Dit Mme Londubat en s'installant avec pleine de grâce sur le canapé. Franck prit place à ses côtés, et les trois amis attendirent que Mme Londubat s'asseye d'abord avant de faire de même. Ils faisaient tous très attention à respecter tout ce qui était tradition devant la célèbre et stricte Mme Londubat qui n'hésiterait pas à vous corriger très sévèrement à un seul petit faux pas, même Harry était devenu très calme dans les bras de son parrain et il regardait la grande dame aux cheveux blancs tirés en un parfait chignon, avec une grande curiosité depuis l'entrée de celle-ci dans le salon. L'elfe de maison réapparut discrètement dans le salon et resservit le thé, avant de retourner tranquillement à ses occupations.

-Merci pour la carte de condoléances que vous nous avez envoyé, chère Lily, continua Augusta en souriant avec reconnaissance à la jeune femme. Vos mots ont été d'un grand soutien. Lily sourit avec compassion à Franck qui lui inclina sa tête, en prenant sa tasse de thé.

-Alice avait été une très bonne amie et une personne disponible pour vous tendre la main dans n'importe quelle situation et n'importe quel moment. Dit Lily dans une grande émotion et en serrant légèrement la main de son mari posée sur ses jambes. Ce dernier lui caressa un peu le dos. J'aurais aimé venir assister à la cérémonie, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry seul à la maison, dans l'état où il se trouvait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas chère Lily, l'essentiel est que votre cœur soit avec nous. Dit Mme Londubat en inclinant la tête. Lily acquiesça de la tête et déclina le thé que lui offrit son mari en secouant la tête. Sirius lui sourit un peu et continuait de caresser le dos de son filleul qui avait toujours le regard posé sur Augusta et qu'il regardait avec un très grand intérêt.

-Comment va Neville ? Demanda Lily dans une très grande douceur. Augusta sourit avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, tandis que Franck avait l'air gêné en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant ainsi.

-Oh ! Il va très bien, il dort en ce moment… ces derniers temps-ci il ne dort qu'à partir de cette heure-ci de la journée, car il fait des cauchemars la nuit… heureusement que cela a diminué depuis quelques jours maintenant. Dit Augusta en souriant un peu… et parler de son petit-fils semblait ravir à la vieille dame plus que tout au monde. Elle avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur et avait l'air extrêmement fière… pendant que son fils Franck avait l'air trop triste et très mal à l'aise et semblait se concentrer encore plus sur sa tasse de thé dans ses mains depuis que la conversation avait été tournée vers son désormais légendaire fils qui était surnommé le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique par les sorciers. Lorsque Lily demanda à aller se recueillir sur la tombe d'Alice, Franck se précipita de l'accompagner rapidement vers le cimetière de la famille Londubat qui se trouvait derrière la maison, comme celle des Potter.

-Et toi Franck, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda Lily pour supprimer le lourd silence qui régnait entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile. Franck lui sourit un peu difficilement.

-C'est dur, dit précautionneusement ce dernier. Mais j'imagine qu'avec le temps, la douleur va diminuer. En plus, en l'honneur d'Alice, il faut continuer de vivre et combattre les forces du mal, car ce n'est pas encore fini. Il sourit difficilement en pointant sa baguette magique sur le sol pour l'éclairer de la très légère couche neige qui le couvrait. Lily lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu as raison, dit cette dernière dans une grande compassion. En plus ton fils va bien avoir besoin de toi dans les années qui approchent. Lily s'arrêta de marcher en lui prenant la main. Saches que je serais là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dit-elle en fixant les chaleureux yeux noirs de son ami qui lui sourit avec gratitude. Elle le serra légèrement dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne continuent tranquillement leur chemin jusqu'à devant la porte de la petite clôture qui entourait la très bien entretenue du petit cimetière familiale des Londubat. Il y avait une bonne centaine de tombeaux… et Lily remarquait des dates qui remontaient jusque 16ème siècle. Franck l'orienta jusque devant l'endroit où se reposerait désormais Alice et où il y avait plein de fleurs, des bougies… il y avait une petite photo d'elle à côté de son nom comme sur les autres pierres tombales, mais la sienne était un peu plus grande et sa pierre tombale était de marbre blanc contrairement aux autres qui étaient tous en marbre noir. Lily sourit avec tristesse, les larmes aux yeux.

-Plusieurs personnes passent de temps à autre pour la remercier. Dit Franck, dans une voix très rauque. Lily hocha la tête, ayant du mal à prononcer un seul mot. Elle conjura un bouquet de rose qu'elle posa délicatement sur le sol déjà remplie d'orchidée, de roses... Son regard se posa sur le message marqué en dessous de l'identité d'Alice: _le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit est la mort_.

-Dumbledore. Murmura Franck qui observait Lily. Elle hocha la tête et continua sa lecture_. Épouse et Mère, tu resteras dans nos cœurs à jamais._ Ils restèrent un long moment en silence devant la tombe d'Alice. Lily remarqua que la tombe de Victoria Londubat qui était à côté de son amie, avait juste ses initiales, ainsi que sa date de naissance et date de décès et sa tombe était en... pierre. _'Cela devait être dur de l'avoir enterré près d'Alice pour la famille Londubat, surtout sachant ce qu'elle avait fait contre eux'_. Pensa tristement Lily, mais se refréna de tout commentaire.

-Il y a déchets dans chaque famille, malheureusement. Murmura Franck qui observait avec la mine assombrie le même endroit que Lily. C'était une de mes tantes favorites. Dit-il avec un peu de nostalgie.

-C'est bien triste. Commenta Lily avec douceur et en pensant un peu à sa grande sœur Pétunia avec qui elle avait du mal à rester en contact et qui l'évitait depuis son entrée dans le monde magique.

-On y retourne ? Lui demanda Franck en serrant un peu autour de lui son manteau et en souriant difficilement. Elle lui sourit un peu, regarda une dernière fois le tombeau de son amie avant de se diriger, avec Franck, vers la maison.

Il n'y avait que le souffle du vent qui dérangeait un peu le silence de la grande résidence, mais, plus il s'approchait de la porte du domicile, plus ils entendaient de très lointains cris de colères et de douleurs. Lily cligna des yeux et regarda Franck qui marchait à ses côtés avec une grande confusion. C'était à croire que des fantômes hantaient le coin. Franck aussi avait le front plissé en confusion et il pressa le pas vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, en tirant la main de Lily.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, un grand chahut les accueillit. Lily ouvrit de gros yeux et regarda Franck avec terreur. Celui-ci courut rapidement en la tirant par la main vers le salon d'où provenait les cris. La scène qui les accueillit les figea sur place. Le salon était sens dessus-dessous, l'elfe de maison avait l'air mort, ses yeux gros ouverts étaient vide de vie et son corps était près du corps d'Augusta, qui était près de la cheminée, et avait l'air évanouie (ou pire morte). Elle était dans une sorte de dôme avec Harry qui était serré dans les bras de la vieille dame et qui regardait avec des yeux de terreur ce qui se déroulait devant lui. James et Sirius, baguettes à la main, et positionnés devant le dôme, avaient l'air mal en point, les vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits et ils avaient du sang un peu partout sur le corps. Ils faisaient face aux frères Lestrange, au fils du directeur de leur département, Barty Croupton junior et à la folle cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait l'air plus dérangée que jamais, ses longs cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et un regard de fou sur son joli visage. Sa baguette était pointée sur James, de même que celle d'un des frères Lestrange, Rodolphus. Pendant que les deux autres, Barty et Rabastan, baguettes à la main, faisaient face à Sirius.

Le combat qui faisait ravage dans le salon s'arrêta abruptement devant l'apparition de Lily et de Franck. Bellatrix ricana follement de joie, tandis que ses amis mangemorts eurent un sourire victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Grogna Londubat dans une voix à peine audible et remplie de colère.

-Oh ! On a de la visite qui dirait, dit Bellatrix avec un grand plaisir en tapant des mains.

-Lily ! Hurla James terrorisé, en regardant furtivement son fils qui avait les yeux écarquillés et sa femme dont la baguette apparut rapidement à sa main et lança des sorts avec une rapidité sans égale à Bellatrix qui dansa sur elle-même pour les éviter et commença à répondre de la même manière. Cela sembla relancer le combat, avec Franck qui fit face à Rabastan et lui jeta un sort qui le cogna violemment sur le mur. Sirius grogna et lança un sort vicieux à Barty qui hurla de douleur en se tenant la poitrine, pendant que James tentait de combattre Rodolphus et d'aller aider sa femme devant la dangereuse Bellatrix qui commençait à mettre Lily en position de défense.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que des cris de douleur, des jurons, des éclats d'objets… et les mangemorts semblaient dominer les défenseurs contre les forces du mal, à l'exception de Barty qui était sur le sol et faisait tout pour se défendre contre Sirius qui lui jetait aveuglément et vicieusement des sorts aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, car le jeune blond mangemorts de moins de 20 ans avait le visage couvert de sang et un os pouvait être aperçu à sa jambe droite, ses cheveux avaient totalement disparus de sa tête, ainsi que ses cils et sourcils.

Le cri douloureux de Lily attira abruptement l'attention des adversaires. Elle était sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et se tenait la gorge d'où coulait un grand lot de sang. La chute de Lily sembla arrêtait le combat, mais James Hurla de colère et un clin d'œil, une épée apparut à sa main droite tendue. En un rapide et sec mouvement, il détacha la tête de Rodolphus de son corps. Il n'attendit même pas que le corps de son adversaire toucha le sol pour se diriger vers Bellatrix qui regardait avec horreur l'abattement de son mari dont la tête qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup d'épée dirigée vers sa main droite dont elle tenait sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Lily qui avait les yeux gros ouverts et avait maintenant sa robe pressée sur sa gorge et observait son mari avec alarme. Bellatrix tomba en hurlant de douleur et tentait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de son bras coupé en le serrant à sa poitrine, pendant que les autres combattants regardaient James avec une grande horreur sur le visage. Ils avaient l'air d'être figés sur place.

Le grand bruit de transplanation provenant de l'extérieur de la résidence, sembla secouer les adversaires devant un James enragé, qui ne portait plus de lunettes, le regard brillant de fureur. Il se tourna et fit maintenant face à Rabastan. Celui-ci sembla avoir peur et le regarda avec colère, terreur et un grand défi dans les yeux.

-Avada Kedavra. Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers James. Une éclatante lumière verte quitta sa baguette et se dirigea rapidement vers le furieux auror.

Cependant, le sortilège s'impacta à l'épée tendue de James et retourna à son expéditeur qui roula sur le côté et l'évita de justesse. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort, mais James ne lui donnera pas le temps et lui coupa tout le long de son bras droit, ramassa sa baguette et le brisa vicieusement en deux, tandis que son adversaire hurlait de douleur en se recroquevillant sur le tapis bleu qui était déjà rempli de son sang.

-Non ! Se suffoqua Lily en donnant un violent coup de pied à Bellatrix qui avait discrètement ramassé sa baguette magique par sa main gauche et tentait de jeter un sort à James qui lui tournait le dos. Bellatrix tomba douloureusement sur le sol en lançant un juron. Sirius qui avait à la main sa baguette et celle de Barty dont il avait assommé après l'abattement d'un des terroristes, se dépêcha de lancer un sortilège de désarmement à sa cousine dont la baguette atterrit dans ses mains. Il brisa les baguettes des deux mangemorts avec une grande colère, pendant que Franck assomma Bellatrix, avec le sortilège de stupéfiction.

Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers Lily, tandis que Franck se dirigeait vers sa mère, mais le regard menaçant de James et son épée toujours brandit dangereusement les gela chacun sur place. Sirius et Franck se regardèrent nerveusement. La tension était devenue palpable dans l'air et les deux amis n'osaient pas faire un seul pas de plus ou dire quoique ce soit, car James avait l'air d'être... possédé. La respiration difficile de Lily, les pleurs pitoyables de Rabastan ainsi que les cris d'appels provenant de l'extérieur constituaient le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans le nouveau silence pesant de la maison.

-James ? Demanda Sirius qui avala difficilement sa salive et posa lentement sa baguette sur le sol. Il tendit les mains en signe de paix. Franck fit de même que Sirius en regardant très nerveusement la célèbre épée de Griffondor. James, c'est moi Sirius et Franck, il faut qu'on aide Lily, sinon elle va se vider de son sang d'ici peu. Tenta d'expliquer Sirius qui pointa cette dernière du doigt. James, pour sa part le fixait avec un regard vide. Lily avait le teint qui devenait toute pâle et tentait difficilement de rester consciente.

Il y eut une sorte d'explosion qui fit reculer Franck et Sirius d'un grand pas en arrière, loin de leur ami qui grogna en brandissant hautement son épée, prêt à frapper de nouveau. De rapides coups de pieds se rapprochaient de la maison. Sirius et Franck devenaient de plus en plus nerveux en regardant tour à tour, James et l'entrée du salon dont la porte était réduite en éclats et où apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, suivi du célèbre auror Alastair Fol-œil et d'un grand nombre de personnes dont la majorité était des collègues de travail des trois amis présents dans le salon à cause de leur robe d'auror bleue foncé et l'insigne du ministère de la magie sur leur poitrine gauche.

Le professeur Dumbledore observa la scène avec un rapide coup d'œil, avant de poser un regard grave sur James qui respirait bruyamment, la main tremblante et avait l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. L'œil de Maugrey roulait rapidement dans tous les sens et il avait déjà sa baguette bien prête. Personne n'osa bouger un pas de plus. Sirius regardait Lily avec des yeux d'horreurs et lançait au professeur Dumbledore un regard suppliant pour faire quelque avec son ami qui avait une baguette à sa main gauche et une épée à sa main droite.

-James. Dit doucement le professeur dans la tension lourdee qui régnait en élevant ses mains. Les yeux du chef de la famille Potter ne se posèrent pas sur le vieux directeur, mais observa les gens qui se trouvaient derrière lui. James, continua Dumbledore, sans se décourager et dans une voix très exigeante, il faut sauver Lily et tout de suite. James tourna sa tête vers lui en grognant de rage et ses narines se dilatèrent. Tout le monde recula un pas en arrière. Maugrey grogna en serrant sa baguette magique à sa main droite.

-Maman ! L'appel d'Harry attira l'attention sur lui. Il avait le regard posé sur sa mère et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Son acclamation sembla avoir un effet sur son père qui cligna des yeux, prit difficilement un grand coup d'air et tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Il laissa tomber lourdement sa baguette et l'épée sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait une grimace douloureuse sur le visage et avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait l'air d'hurler silencieusement de douleur. Le professeur Dumbledore se rapprocha immédiatement à ses côtés, l'immobilisa par un sortilège de pétrification, posa ses mains ridées sur la tête de son ancien élève et commença à murmurer une incantation dans une langue totalement étrangère aux personnes présentes.

Le geste de Dumbledore sembla les réveiller et Maugrey commença à aboyer des ordres à son équipe pour arrêter les mangemorts… Sirius, lui se dirigea rapidement vers Lily qui était devenue maintenant presque grise et inconsciente; il commença à faire un diagnostic en agitant sa baguette sur elle, avant de tenter d'appliquer le contre sort du maudit sortilège qu'avait jeté sa cousine. Franck, pour sa part courut vers le dôme où se trouvaient sa mère et l'enfant, et commença à agiter sa baguette sur le bulbe argenté pour tenter de le briser et vérifier si sa mère était toujours vivante. Pendant que les mangemorts étaient arrêtés par certains aurors bien corpulents et que d'autres aurors tentaient d'aider Sirius dans son œuvre, ou encore prenaient des photos à divers endroits du salon complétement ravagé par le combat, Maugrey rejoignit Franck, un des meilleurs aurors qu'il ait eu à entraîner et commença à l'aider dans sa tâche et surtout enfin de pouvoir faire arrêter l'enfant en grande agitation et qui pleurait maintenant très fortement. Maugrey grogna et redoubla d'effort, car les cris de l'enfant étaient devenus très stridents et que le dôme restait toujours intact.

Il lança un regard désespéré vers Dumbledore qui avait maintenant les yeux fermés en concentration et récitait rapidement des incantations sur James. Sirius, trop nerveux, ruisselait fortement de sueur, de même que les aurors qui l'aidaient. Maugrey grogna d'irritation.

-Sales maudits meurtriers. Grogna Maugrey en grande frustration. Walker, MacCulloh, faîtes venir quelques guérisseurs de Sainte-mangouste, hurla-t-il aux deux jeunes aurors bruns qui étaient à ses côtés et entrain de les aider pour la destruction du dôme. Ils filèrent rapidement pour exécuter leurs ordres. Kingsley vient nous aider ici, aboya Fol œil envers à un auror noir, chauve et de grande taille et qui tentait d'aider Sirius. Les cris de l'enfant devenaient plus aigus que jamais. Maugrey jura de nouveau, en s'essuyant rapidement le front. Millers, file cont-

L'ordre de Maugrey fût coupé court par un grand bruit provenant de l'apparition de l'enfant qui se retrouva en un clin d'œil sur la poitrine de sa mère, toujours inerte sur le sol et dont le visage était devenu gris maintenant et ses lèvres étaient de couleur bleue claire. Une forte lumière blanche aveuglante emmanée d'Harry et l'enveloppa avec sa mère, faisant sursauter de peur les personnes qui tentaient d'aider Lily. Ils reculèrent tous d'un grand pas. Sirius regardait avec grand désespoir ce qui se passait devant lui, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à arrêter le sang qui s'échappait de la gorge de Lily.

Maugrey était devenu distrait, car il tentait de continuer pour détruire le dôme qui était toujours intacte et il observait ce qui se passait avec l'enfant qui pleurait toujours en grand détresse. Sirius et les personnes qui l'aidaient n'osèrent plus continuer et l'auror qui avait tenté de relever Harry avait l'air d'être électrocuté et s'était retrouvé sur le sol tremblant fortement. Le professeur Dumbeldore avait ses yeux écarquillés posés sur Harry et sa mère et récitait très rapidement des incantations sur James, maintenant, baguette magique à la main.

-Eloignez-vous immédiatement, hurla le vieux professeur d'habitude très calme, en très grande urgence aux aurors qui regardaient avec grande incrédulité ce qui se passait devant eux.

Il lévita rapidement James et se dirigeait vers la sortie du salon lorsqu'un grand coup de vent fit violemment projeter en arrière les aurors qui entouraient Lily et son fils et qui n'avaient pas encore bien enregistré dans leur cerveau la pressante recommandation de Dumbeldore ainsi que le reste des autres personnes présentes sur les lieux.

Le professeur Dumbeldore était tombé sur James dans le hall d'entrée, certains aurors étaient tombés entassés les uns sur les autres, le dôme qui entourait Augusta avait disparu et Franck ainsi que Maugrey et Kingsley avaient chuté sur la vieille dame, un vent très frais entrait par une grande partie du mur du salon qui avait disparu avec l'explosion magique et dont les briques étaient tombés sur les gens. Sirius avait l'air mal en point et avait l'air inconscient, tandis qu'Harry avait maintenant arrêté de pleurer et avait l'air endormi sur sa mère dont le sang avait arrêté de coulé, mais qui était restée inerte. L'enfant était de nouveau entourée de la même lumière dorée, il y a quelques temps de cela.

Dumbledore grogna légèrement en clignant ses yeux et se secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de rester éveiller contrairement à la majorité des aurors qui s'étaient évanouis. Il remit en place ses lunettes qui étaient de travers et respira un grand coup de soulagement en voyant l'arrivée de deux aurors suivis de quelques guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

1- Womanizer =Coureur de jupons.

2- Moto de la famille Potter : d'une manière générale, cela signifie : loyauté, juste et noble dans le cœur.

* * *

Bonne Lecture ;)

**Notes d'auteur**: Pour ce qui concerne l'identité de l'enfant sur la prophétie, eh bien... je dis à mes critiques qu'on le saura vers la sixième année scolaire des enfants à Poudlard.

Merci pour les gentils encouragements... le prochain chapitre va arriver d'ici début ou fin septembre, car j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur à cause d'une panne d'électricité générale durant toute une journée dans notre quartier... travaux publics... à bientôt et passez de bonnes vacances :)


	3. Chapter 3 - La main invisible (P1)

**Chapitre 3. La main invisible (partie 1).**

La mort est inévitable. C'est une _assurance_ qui nous est donnée dès notre naissance. Mais, en attendant que l'inévitable se produise, nous espérons tous que quelque chose (de fantastique) nous arrivera. Que ce soit une histoire d'amour renversante ou le bonheur d'élever ses enfants... ou parfois malheureusement la perte d'un être cher. _Nous espérons tous vivre quelque chose qui donnera un sens à notre vie. _

Mais, hélas, toutes les vies n'ont pas forcément un sens, pour certain leur passage sur terre se résume à rester sur la touche, à attendre que quelque chose arrive, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arcturus Black, 3ème du nom, serra un peu sa main droite autour de sa baguette magique pointée vers le lourd médaillon d'or portant la marque de Salazar Serpentard (un S ouvragé, en forme de serpent), qui était étalé sur le plancher en bois noir. Son visage, un peu ridé, était un peu illuminé par l'espoir pour la première fois depuis près de trois décennies, en 1957. Epoque à laquelle, il avait passé le _trône_ à son héritier Orion Black et l'avait pratiquement forcé à épouser sa cousine Walburga Black… femme qu'il avait cru, devenir une épouse exemplaire, dévolue et… maman poule.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ?_ Pensa amèrement le vieil homme de 84 ans dont les yeux gris s'assombrirent tristement. Sa belle fille avait un chaud tempérament et avait dominé et mené son mari Orion par le bout du doigt. L'ancien chef de la famille Black était, par la suite, devenu solitaire et avait fini par succomber à son chagrin devant la perte de ses deux enfants : Sirius qui l'avait renié et Regulus qui était mort.

Arcturus, lui-même, avait subi les normes tyranniques de sa belle-fille en choisissant de ne pas se mêler à la vie de couple de son fils dont il voyait les multiples défauts et l'évident malheur de son héritier ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Il avait été un peu égoïste et voulait vivre une retraite paisible… malheureusement ce sera la culpabilité, l'anxiété, le regret, le remord… qu'il aura comme compagnes durant près de 30 ans, surtout avec la mort d'un de ses petits fils… et savoir aujourd'hui la cause exacte de sa mort et l'endroit où se trouvait son corps, de ce à quoi cela servait désormais… l'enrageait plus que tout au monde.

Il soupira lourdement en prenant place au fauteuil se trouvant près de la coiffeuse que lui tendit le maigre elfe de sa dingue et défunte belle fille Walburga. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard illuminé du vieil elfe. Il avait l'air très heureux ? Il pouvait lire un grand soulagement dans les petits yeux gris clair de l'elfe et un petit sourire éclaircissait son visage trop ridé, alors qu'il y a quinze jours de cela, il était un des êtres les plus misérables qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie lorsqu'il annonçait la mort de sa maîtresse et racontait (quelques jours plus tard) la manière dont il était arrivé à posséder le fameux médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il n'aurait jamais fait cette découverte, s'il n'avait pas décidé, sous l'influence de sa petite belle fille, Nahla, d'entamer avec son aide la rénovation entière de la maison où habitait son fils, Orion ,avec sa famille et où la magie noire régnait en maître. _Ce n'était pas sain et lui-même qui était un expert dans ce domaine, n'était pas aussi obsédé que cela_.

Il y a aussi le fait qu'après le décès de sa belle fille et la découverte de la cause exacte de la mort de son petit fils, il avait pensé fermer définitivement la maison, mais sa petite belle fille Nahla qu'il rencontrait en cachette (avec son arrière petit fils Alphard), lui avait dit que rénover la maison serait un bon moyen pour se rapprocher de son petit fils Sirius qui avait totalement coupé les ponts avec lui.

En plus, il voulait redorer le blason de la famille Black qui avait été une référence dans le monde magique… mais, il souhaitait fondamentalement saisir cette dernière chance pour faire quelque chose de sa vie, surtout avec la disparition définitive de Walburga de la scène.

-Est-ce que Maître voudrait boire quelque chose. Croassa l'elfe Kreattur avec une grande avidité, attirant l'attention d'Arcturus qui fixait avec un regard dégoûté et hanté, le collier ouvert contenant auparavant l'âme mutilé du déchu seigneur des ténèbres. _Comment peut-on créer une chose aussi abjecte ?_ Pensa le renouveau chef de famille Black en clignant ses yeux avant de se secouer doucement la tête.

Il avait un peu de mal à entendre correctement surtout après l'énorme cri perçant qui provenait du collier après la destruction de l'abominable œuvre qu'il contenait, et qui avait envahi la chambre à coucher de sa défunte belle fille où il se trouvait, avec l'elfe, depuis le début de l'après-midi.

_Ah, Lord Voldemort allait bien regretter d'avoir entraîné la mort de son petit fils préféré. Dire qu'il avait cru que le répugnant seigneur des ténèbres avait été tué chez les Londubat !_ Pensa Arcturus en souriant avec dégoût. _Maintenant, il va regretter de s'être pris à sa famille_. Se promit le vieil homme en frottant légèrement ses oreilles qui résonnait encore à cause du cri très assourdissant qui avait quitté le médaillon.

Il ramassa le collier intact et le fourra dans un sac en plastique qu'il conjura d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de le placer dans la poche de son pantalon où il tira le badge de préfet en chef qui appartenait à son défunt petit fils Regulus. Il observa un moment l'insigne, avant de le tendre à l'elfe qui ouvrit de gros yeux, l'ayant certainement reconnu. Voyant que l'elfe n'était pas prêt à réagir, Arcturus s'abaissa un peu pour épingler le badge sur la poitrine gauche du taie d'oreiller blanc que portait désormais l'elfe et non le morceau de pagne indignant qui couvrait à peine ses parties intimes. L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait avec une grande admiration le fameux badge de préfet, tant convoité par _tout bon élève._

Arcturus sourit légèrement et se détourna. D'un coup de baguette magique tous les livres étalés sur le sol se soulevèrent et se placèrent dans la grande malle noire ouverte et placée devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre où il ne restait que le grand lit en baldaquin, la coiffeuse et le fauteuil où il était installé pour effectuer quelques petites recherches sur l'effroyable œuvre de son désormais ennemi juré, Lord Voldemort dont il avait tellement soutenu silencieusement les projets, jusqu'à même envoyer une petite aide financière, et pire encourager son petit fils à devenir actif dans la cause de cet horrible homme qui avait apparemment d'autres idées en tête que la suprématie des sangs purs ou le retour des traditions des leurs ancêtres... ou encore leur séparation totale d'avec les moldus… _ils se sont tous bien faits avoir par ce grand manipulateur qui n'avait pas hésité à éliminer toutes les personnes l'ayant connu durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et qui n'adhéraient pas à sa cause ou soutenaient sa… soit disons doctrine. La majorité de la famille Black est morte sous les ordres de cette créature, ce sale sang de bourbe qui les a tous bien berné_. Pensa Arturus avec une grande amertume. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien et voir entre les lignes, surtout devant une _personne_, venue de nulle part et qui refusait d'employer son véritable nom ?

Il soupira lourdement et scruta lentement la seule chambre qui n'était pas encore rénovée. Il avait décidé de le faire lui-même, car connaissant Walburga, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des trois jeunes décorateurs qu'il avait employés et de ses deux elfes de maison, sans oublier le désormais loyal et efficace Kreattur . Sa belle fille Nahla, très douée en Rune et défense contres les forces du mal, avait voulu venir l'aider, mais il voulait être seul pour ce travail et s'éclaircir les idées… un peu. Il se secoua un peu la tête et commença à lancer des sortilèges sur les meubles qui devinrent très minuscules avant de se ranger aussi dans la large malle à sept compartiments.

Il sourit satisfait de son travail, avant de lancer un autre coup de baguette magique qui referma la malle et le réduisit aussi en une minuscule malle, tel un jouet, qu'il attrapa au vol et la plaça dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Et maintenant la peinture ! Proclama-t-il joyeusement en se tournant pour faire face à l'elfe qui avait l'air très fier et trop heureux plus que tout au monde. Le petit être claqua ses très longs doigts et deux pots de peintures blanches apparurent devant lui avec un léger 'pop'.

En moins de 30 minutes, la grande chambre et la salle de bain était comme neuves et Arcturus remercia Merlin qu'il n'ait pas rencontré de mauvaises surprises ou pièges dont il ne pouvait pas faire face.

Après la fin de leur tâche, un peu difficile au début, l'elfe fit disparaître de nouveau les pots de peinture vide avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de disparaître avec un léger 'pop' devant son maître qui lui hocha la tête. Arcturus passa une dernière revue dans l'immeuble à cinq étages qui était devenu méconnaissable. Ce sera avec un grand sourire qu'il se dirigea jusque devant le seul portrait se trouvant dans l'immeuble, celui de Walburga et qui était accroché près de la porte d'entrée de la maison et dont les ouvriers n'avaient pas pu enlever et avaient supporté les cris et insultes de sa belle-fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre les choses en mains et avec de très lourdes menaces.

-Bonsoir ma très chère fille. Salua-t-il dans une douce voix après avoir ouvert les deux rideaux jaunes qui couvraient le portrait d'un coup de baguette magique. Sa belle fille ouvrit de gros yeux bleue clair très apeurés. Elle était assise sur une chaise et portait une robe verte en soie. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en un chignon très strict sur la tête et portait des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en couleur d'or.

-Alors, tu oublies tes bonnes manières. Remarqua Arcturus, feignant la déception devant le silence de la très grande dame. Tu étais pourtant une femme très portée sur les bonnes manières, malgré tous tes énormes défauts. Continua Arcturus, le regard plongé dans celui bleu et plus qu'effrayé de sa belle fille.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever mon portrait. Dit froidement et vicieusement la très belle femme, le visage rouge de colère.

-Oh ! Dit Arcturus, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Ben défends-toi alors, car je t'ai suffisamment laissé briser ma famille en fermant les yeux. Ton fils que tu as renié va bientôt venir s'installer ici avec sa femme et son enfant et… son futur second enfant. Je pourrais te lancer un sort silencieux et te laisser observer le bonheur que tu as privé à tes enfants, se manifestait tous les jours devant toi, mais… dit lentement le vieil homme avec un regard pétillant qui fit frémir sa belle fille de peur. Il lança un regard méprisant au portrait avant de brandir sa baguette magique, longue de 30 centimètres, devant le cadre et de jeter rapidement trois sortilèges au portrait. Successivement, trois lumières de couleurs argentées et noires frappèrent le tableau qui vibra un peu.

-Alors, mon enfant, tu vois comme je suis très généreux, dit Arcturus avec un sourire satisfait en marquant avec l'aide de sa baguette des symboles runiques aux quatre coins rectangulaires du portrait. Je serais le seul à pouvoir te voir désormais. Dit le vieux, dont la baguette magique disparut en un clin d'œil de sa main droite. Il enleva ensuite la bague chevalière en acier, sertie de cristal noir, qu'il portait à son index droit et le plaça sur le rebord droit du cadre en murmurant une longue incantation en latin. Le tableau brilla fortement en une vibrante couleur verte avant de diminuer graduellement et que la couleur devienne gris sans s'estomper de briller très légèrement.

-Tu voulais… contrôler ce qui se passe chez toi… même après ta mort… j'espère que mon petit cadeau te fera énormément… plaisir. Dit Arcturus en murmurant quelque chose sur la bague qui brilla aussi d'une couleur verte avant de s'éteindre. Il sourit légèrement et remit à son index la bague portant les armoiries de la famille Black (où on pouvait voir un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Le chevron était en argent, et les étoiles en or. La devise de la famille était notée en de très minuscules lettres). Walburga ouvrit de gros yeux en hurlant de colère, une vraie haine dans les yeux.

-Tu peux crier autant que tu veux ma chère, dit Arcturus en souriant avec une grande satisfaction, mais même… les animaux qui ont, pourtant, l'ouïe très sensible ne pourront jamais t'entendre et personne, je dis bien personne, dit calmement vieux de sa douce voix, ne pourra jamais te voir, ni t'entendre jusqu'à la fin du monde… à moins que le… mot de passe ne soit découvert. Oh, et rassures-toi, dit le vieux en sortant son miniature manteau de sa poche qu'il agrandit et enfila rapidement. Ton second portrait que tu avais bien rangé dans la bibliothèque, connaîtra le même sort que celui dans lequel où tu trouves en ce moment… dans le salon, je crois, dit le vieux avec un petit rictus. Un parfait endroit à mon avis!

Arcturus se détourna alors du portrait de sa mécontente belle fille en lissant sa magnifique robe de sorcier en soie noir, avant de boutonner son manteau. Il passa légèrement sa main sur sa tête pour arranger un peu sa coupe de cheveux qui ferait rougir de jalousie les hommes du seizième siècle. Il conjura un petit miroir pour scruter son apparence, avant de le faire disparaître et de tourner sur lui-même pour transplaner à moins de 50 mètres du chaudron baveur. Il avait rendez-vous vers 18 heures et quart dans son domicile et il avait moins de 30 minutes devant lui. Il quitta rapidement la minuscule ruelle moldu (et enneigée) où il avait apparu en grimaçant et se dirigea rapidement vers l'un des bars les plus célèbres de la Grande Bretagne magique.

_Avec l'aide de la très belle Nahla, il arrivait à diriger indirectement son petit fils qui était une vraie petite tête de mule. Il espérait tout simplement obtenir ces très chères informations sur la famille Malefoy_, pensa le chef de famille de la maison Black en entrant dans le très pollué chaudron baveur d'hommes, d'alcool… et de fumées de cigarettes. Un petit silence descendu dans l'assemblée, mais personne n'osa lui adresser la parole, même le cher vieux barman Tom avait peur de s'adresser au froid et méchant Arcturus Black qui avait un visage impassible et un regard supérieur et très glacial… comme à l'accoutumé.

Arcturus était un peu surpris par la réaction des gens, car cela faisait plus de vingt longues années qu'il n'avait pas fait une apparence publique… _eh bien c'est tant mieux_, pensa le vieux en se plaçant devant l'arcade menant au chemin de traverse. _Ou peut-être que sa réputation était devenue encore plus sombre avec les œuvres de son petit fils et de son cher ami James Potter_. Estima avec amusement et fierté le vieux en tapant avec sa baguette le code pour entrer au chemin de traverse.

Il se dirigea avec brusquerie vers l'imposante banque Gringotts. Il serra un peu son manteau autour de lui à cause du léger coup de vent qui régnait depuis trois jours maintenant. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la banque à son arrivée, et il se dirigea vers un vieux gobelin qui avait une barbe pointue, la tête chauve et un regard de ses petits yeux noirs trop sévères pour n'importe quel sorcier, sauf Arcturus qui avait un peu _travaillé_ avec les fabricateurs et gestionnaires de la monnaie sorcière, durant sa tendre jeunesse, ère où il s'était plus qu'amusé à piller les tombeaux des grands pharaons Égyptiens…

-Mes salutations Maître Pirenerf. Dit Arcturus d'une voix calme en se plaçant devant le guichet du sévère gobelin et en lisant rapidement le nom de l'être sur la pancarte qui était posé près des pièces de Gallions qu'il était entrain de compter. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le gobelin lève son regard vers lui pour annoncer calmement sa demande : Je souhaiterai accéder à mon coffre.

-Bonsoir ! Répondit un peu sèchement le gobelin en prenant la clé en or posé sur le guichet par le client aussi sévère que lui. Il scruta profondément la clé avant de le remettre à son propriétaire et d'appeler un de ses jeunes collègues pour mener le chef de la famille Black à son coffre.

_Le voyage dans les entrailles de la banque est aussi périlleux qu'auparavant_, pensa Arcturus en s'accrochant fortement aux rebords du wagonnet qui le menait vers son coffre à une vitesse très alarmante. Il dût se secouer légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées lorsque l'engin s'arrêta… pas loin d'un misérable dragon et plus loin d'un sphinx. _Arg_… grogna-t-il silencieusement, _une raison de plus pour laquelle je déteste venir ici_. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'intérieur du coffre familial, dés l'ouverture et ramassa tout ce qui n'était pas argent en le plaçant dans sa grosse malle noire à sept compartiments qu'il avait élargi. Avec la _quête_ qu'il allait entamer bientôt, il ne fallait pas tenter l'ennemi en laissant des informations, documents et objets précieux dans un endroit qui peut être dévalisé à tout instant, par des gens un peu doués comme lui, malgré la haute sécurité assurée par les sournois gobelins.

Il s'assura que le petit mémento dont il avait besoin pour son blackmail (1), figurait bien dans les documents rangés, avant de refermer la malle, de le réduire à nouveau en une minuscule taille et le rangea dans sa poche.

L'opération lui prit moins de cinq minutes et il se dépêcha de retourner rapidement à son manoir pour son prochain rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec ses deux cousins et sa fille, depuis dix jours maintenant.

Il allait _jouer_ avec le Feu et il avait besoin de tous les atouts en mains, pensa Arcturus en quittant d'un pas vif la banque. Il jouait à la seule et unique condition de gagner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de toutes les façons. Même s'il était en pleine énergie pour son âge, il n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de subir une quelconque défaite, raison pour laquelle il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il allait travailler avec les meilleurs dans leur domaine et il possédait l'argent (et les moyens) nécessaires pour les persuader de travailler avec lui.

_Le damné seigneur des ténèbres était, du moins est un être dangereux et beaucoup trop rusé_, pensa le vieux en entrant de nouveau dans le chaudron baveur qui était toujours aussi peuplé que son passage d'il y a quelques minutes de cela. Il ignora les regards posés sur lui en avançant avec une grande indifférence et supériorité vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter ce lieu plus que souillé.

* * *

James Potter, jeune père de famille de 2 enfants, transplana devant le large domicile du fameux Arcturus Black III. La bâtisse était entourée de montagne, quelques arbres très étroits … une vue à couper le souffle et aucun voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le ranch était un bijou et un havre de paix, pensa James en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée en bois se trouvant à quelques deux minutes de marche des 3 lots de maison en bois d'acajou. Il se demandait bien comment ça devait être de vivre ici durant l'été en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le jardin dont le petit bassin était couvert d'une petite couche de neige.

James avait été très surpris en recevant le courrier du vieux qui lui demandait une très grande discrétion pour cette rencontre. Il n'avait même pas informé son cher ami et frère Sirius de sa visite sur la demande expresse du vieux. Il savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une querelle familiale qui dure depuis que sa défunte mère avait commencé son éducation sur la politique et les familles ayant une grande influence dans le monde sorcier. Il était âgé de 8 ans à cette époque..! Q_uelle très longue querelle_, pensa James en frissonnant légèrement, plus à cause de la magie dans l'air, que du froid. Il fallait être complètement fou pour tenter de s'introduire sans invitation chez le réputé et énigmatique Arcturus Black, pensa le jeune homme en toquant légèrement à la porte en bois de couleur marron, dont le poignet était une tête de lévrier.

James tenta de masquer sa grande surprise, lorsque son oncle maternel, Pollux Cygnus Black lui ouvrit la porte avec une surprise évidente dans ses yeux, lui aussi, bien que son infaillible et légendaire masque soit en place. Un homme qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement durant son enfance. L'homme de plus de 70 ans n'avait pas beaucoup vieilli, excepté ses cheveux ondulés gris foncé, même couleur que ses yeux. Il était aussi mince que James, il avait la même taille que le maraudeur et avait le visage fin et triangulaire avec un petit nez.

-Bonsoir Oncle Pollux. Salua James en inclinant respectueusement sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles !

-Bonsoir jeune homme. Salua le vieux dans une voix un peu trop froide au goût du maraudeur qui se retint de lever les sourcils. Comme tu peux le constater, je vais très bien. Continua le vieux en arrangeant inutilement sa robe de sorcier en velour meuve.

-Eh bien, tant mieux mon oncle. Dit James se retenant de nouveau pour ne soupirer d'exaspération. J'ai rendez-vous avec Arcturus, annonça-t-il. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

-En effet, oui. Répondit simplement le vieux en scrutant froidement son neveu de la tête au pied.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer où pourriez-vous lui annoncer de mon arrivée, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda James en se forçant de ne pas rouler les yeux, se rappelant une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'appréciait pas trop son oncle trop porté sur la pureté du sang… _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté de venir ici, d'ailleurs _? Pensa James en regardant froidement à son tour son oncle. La famille Black était bien connue pour avoir soutenue silencieusement ou ouvertement les idéaux du fou terroriste Voldemort. James commençait maintenant à regretter d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous et il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte du salon ancestral très accueillant s'ouvrit et que son filleul couru joyeusement dans ses bras, suivi de sa mère Nahla Maria Mbugbe, la très belle et énigmatique épouse de son ami Sirius, depuis l'été passé.

-Alphard ! S'exclama James en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire devant le cri de joie de l'enfant.

-Bonsoir James ! Salua joyeusement la mère de l'enfant dans une très douce voix avec un léger accent Afro-Américaine. Elle était aussi belle que d'habitude dans sa magnifique robe jaune poussin qui mettait en valeur sa très belle peau d'ébène et ressortait ses gros yeux d'amande… mais aussi embrassait joliment son ventre bien arrondi. Elle avait aujourd'hui coiffé ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés en une élégante tresse cascade. Elle était comme un ange descendu d'éden… ce qui était en harmonie avec la douceur et la féminité naturelles de son visage ovale.

Elle était d'une élégance et grâce innées et était un peu plus élancée que son mari… qui en était trop fier, bizarrement. Elle était d'origine Ghanéenne et était l'aînée de Sirius de deux ans et demi. Elle avait toujours cet air mystérieux en elle qui attirait les gens vers elle et qui intriguait beaucoup James Potter. Et elle était devenue très rapidement amie avec sa femme Lily en moins d'une année… ce que James ne saisissait pas trop car Lily était une personne un peu trop réservée et n'avait pas du tout aucun ou aucune amie en dehors de ceux ou celles qu'ils avaient en commun.

Sirius avait _conquis_ cette sensationnelle femme d'une façon un peu… illégale, car elle était la courtisane du chef des aurors de l'Arabie Saoudite. Ce dernier les avait surpris en plein ébats sexuels et le pire dans tout cela… dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec sa très belle et sulfureuse maîtresse… il s'en était suivi un… violent combat… de boxe entre les deux tourtereaux et James qui habitait en face de l'appartement du couple, avait été obligé d'intervenir et il n'avait pas trop le choix de toutes les façons, car il était non seulement le seul sur les lieux à cette époque avec deux autres aurors Arabes qui avaient peur de lancer ne serait ce qu'un sortilège de chatouillement à leur honorable chef. Mais, il voulait surtout aider son ami qui risquait de perdre la vie et le pauvre coureur de jupon avait déjà perdu un bon lot de ses canines…

Il s'en était suivi la mise à pied du chef des aurors Saoudiens, mais aussi de la risée des deux pays par la communauté magique. James et Sirius avaient été mis au banc de touche pendant trois longs mois après leur retour du sommet international pour la sécurité du monde magique qui se déroulait en Inde, en mi-août 1983. James avait été indigné et furieux de ce blâme, car il avait intervenu d'une manière neutre et avait juste lancé des sortilèges de pétrification aux deux amoureux avant de les ligoter.

Mais, l'effet le plus surprenant fût la grossesse de la très belle Nahla, qui avait rejoint Sirius un mois après la naissance de leur fils, Alphard, dont il était l'heureux parrain.

-Allez entre, je t'en prie ! L'invita sa belle sœur en ouvrant largement la porte d'entrée. Ce qui poussa son oncle à retourner dans le salon, après avoir lancé un autre regard froid à son neveu qui roula cette fois-ci les yeux en entrant dans le rez de chaussée bien chauffée de la maison.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Potter ! Salua l'illustre Arcturus Black en les rejoignant. Il avait un air très radieux sur le visage qui surprit beaucoup James Potter et qui sera pris complètement au dépourvu lorsque son filleul de 21 mois tendit ses petites mains vers son grand-père qui le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire sur le visage. L'enfant était le portrait craché de son père, à part son teint qui était bien métissé et ses cheveux un peu plus ondulé. Attendez-moi dans le salon, je reviens dans un instant. Lui informa le vieux, le sortant de ses pensées. Il disparut au fond du couloir, son petit fils dans les bras, sans attendre la réponse de James ou les salutations.

James se tourna vers Nahla qui lui prit sa cape et l'accrocha au porte manteau avant de lui prendre la main avec un petit sourire et de le mener vers le douillet salon où se trouvaient son oncle et une autre femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Arcturus. Elle avait le visage fin et un peu rond; et ses pommettes et mentons qui étaient un peu arrondis, lui donnaient un air enfantin et un peu angélique. Elle portait ses longs cheveux noirs lisses (mêlés de quelques cheveux blancs) sur l'épaule. Et elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe de sorcière de couleur grise sombre en soie et était assise près de la cheminée d'où émanait un doux feu de bois, un livre dans les mains… _A vos souhaits_, le livre instructif, très drôle (et un peu féministe) que sa femme Lily avait mis une année entière à écrire. La petite sournoise avait piqué la majorité de ses idées dans le petit journal de James sur les tours de farces qu'ils avaient fait avec les autres maraudeurs durant leur année d'étude à Poudlard. Le livre était devenu un Best-seller dans le monde magique pour l'effet des plaisanteries, mais aussi du talent de sa femme dans le domaine de l'enchantement. Il sourit un peu tristement en pensant à sa femme qui lui manquait énormément ces derniers temps.

La dame leva ses petits yeux gris de son livre à leur entrée.

-James, voici Lucretia Prewett, la fille d'Arcturus. Commença Nahla à faire les présentations. Je suis sûre que tu connais ses défunts fils ? Demanda-t-elle dans une voix très douce. James hocha difficilement sa tête en se rappelant des jumeaux Gédéon et Fabien, avec qui il avait combattu contre les mangemorts au sein de l'ordre du Phénix. Ma tante, continua Nahla, voici James Potter, un des meilleurs amis de mon mari, pratiquement son frère et le parrain d'Alphard.

-Bonsoir Madame Prewett. Salua James en allant prendre la main de la femme pour y déposer un baiser. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Continua-t-il en relâchant adroitement la douce main de la charmante Lucrétia. Elle lui sourit légèrement, le regard pétillant comme celui de son ami, Sirius, lorsqu'il préparait un coup. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de vous présenter mes condoléances pour le décès de vos enfants, dit sympathiquement James.

-Oh, c'est gentil de votre part Monsieur Potter, dit-elle d'une douce voix. Et avec le temps, on s'y fait. Souffla-t-elle en posant délicatement le livre qu'elle lisait sur la petite table, à côté de sa tasse de thé d'où émanait une bonne odeur de menthe. Vous et mon neveu êtes bien… réputés au sein du ministère continua-t-elle avec amusement. Il paraît que l'œuvre du fameux auror Maugrey Fol-œil serait très... terne devant les vôtres. Comment vous surnomme-t-on d'ailleurs ? Demanda Lucretia avec amusement. James sourit avec un peu de gêne en prenant place près de sa _belle sœur_ Nahla, sur le canapé en face de son oncle qui grimaça en scrutant ses vêtements (pantalon noir et chemise bleue). _Espèce de vieux démodé_, pensa James avec exaspération en ignorant son oncle.

-Oh, les deux démons ! S'exclama Nahla en riant légèrement, imitée par sa tante, pendant que Pollux grogna un peu. Et ce n'est pas uniquement les… marginaux qui ont droit à leurs… coups de ceintures. Continua Nahla, très égayée. Il paraît qu'il y a une très forte pluie et ce, pendant trois jours d'affilés au sein du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et au sein du Magenmagot… sans oublier le vol de documents des services de gestion des loups garous qui voulaient proposaient une loi pour l'emploi des personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie. Les deux femmes rirent légèrement tandis que James opta garder ses lèvres collées, mais sourit discrètement.

-J'ai entendu cette histoire. Dit doucement Lucretia, j'avais cru que c'était juste des histoires… sinon ça allait faire la une de la gazette. Donc c'est vrai ? Demanda la dame Prewett avec un grand intérêt.

-Ooooh si. Répondit Nahla, le regard brillant d'amusement, pendant que James haussa tout simplement ses épaules, prenant la tasse de thé que lui offrit un très vieil elfe qui faisait tout pour se faire invisible.

-Et qu'en est-il de la proposition de loi, ils ont pu le faire après que tout soit revenue en ordre ? Demanda Lucretia qui lança un regard très amusé à son cousin de second degré. Nahla éclata de rire, tandis que son oncle qui faisait semblant de ne pas être intéressé à la conversation lui lança un regard curieux.

-Eh bien, il faudra qu'ils aient des faits et preuves solides pour proposer la loi… et la dame qui dirige ce département depuis l'an dernier n'a pas une… très bonne mémoire. Répondit James en grimaçant légèrement, se rappelant de la tête de Madame Ombrage dans ses habituels vêtements roses qui faisaient trop mal aux yeux, après la découverte de la perte de ses précieux dossiers. Il ne pouvait par permettre la proposition de cette loi qui allait inévitablement être votée… et ainsi poussait leur ami, Remus, à mener une vie misérable ou pire quitter le monde sorcier pour de bon et causer certainement un grand chaos chez les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie.

-Et tu n'avais pas de contre-argumentation... solide… jolie coup ! Admira Lucrétia, un petit sourire sur le visage. Et personne n'a réussi à faire le lien avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grande incrédulité. Car si je me rappelle bien tu es quelqu'un qui est ouvertement contre la majorité des lois sur les… créatures magiques et tu n'hésites pas à demander des révisions de certaines législations qui sont adoptées la majeur partie du temps. Nahla étouffa un petit rire.

-Il a tout simplement de très bons alibis et… complices. Dit Arcturus qui était debout devant la porte du salon, son petit fils dans ses bras. Et qui oserait accuser un auror, même si c'est trop suspicieux ? Ironisa le vieux.

-Dés fois, je me demande bien quel genre de personne embauche les employés du ministère? Demanda distraitement Lucrétia en se mettant sur pied, suivi de Pollux et de James.

-C'est comme cela quand on a une ministre comme Bagnold. Dit distraitement Arcturus en venant déposer Alphard sur les genoux de sa mère. Je reviens bientôt, dit le vieux en posant une bise sur la tête de l'enfant qui contestait. Vous venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il à James, Pollux et Lucretia qui le suivirent silencieusement dans un autre salon, de style ancestral aussi, mais très accueillant et douillet. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque près de la large fenêtre, à côté d'un petit tableau noir à pied mobile avec quelques mots marqués dessus et dont James ne reconnaissait pas du tout les lettres... ou signes.

Le jeune homme prit place dans l'un des trois fauteuils, près de la cheminée qui dégageait un bon feu de bois, tandis que Lucretia prenait place dans celui qui était en face de lui et que son oncle prenait place dans le canapé, près d'Arcturus.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir rejoint, et je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir un peu duré, commença le vieux de sa voix très posée. Mais, j'avais des informations à envoyer et avant de commencer, dit-il en regardant intensément ses trois invités avec un air très sérieux, je voudrais que vous jurez solennellement que tout ce qui se dira ici ne sera communiqué à aucune autre personne sans mon autorisation et qu'aucune information ne sera utilisée d'une aucune manière. Et rassurez-vous, ce sont des informations qui ne sont pas contre aucune de vos familles respectives ou entraîneront un danger pour elles… bien au contraire, ce sera pour leur permettre de… vivre en paix. Ce sont des informations sur le seigneur des ténèbres Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom de Vous-savez-qui, Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Lord Voldemort. Dit tranquillement le vieux en posant son regard perçant sur son jeune cousin, James Potter, pendant que sa fille et son cousin Pollux sursautèrent un peu en entendant le dernier surnom du mage noir le plus craint de leur époque.

L'ambiance était devenue un peu tendue après la demande du vieux. Sa fille fût la première à sortir sa baguette magique en bois clair et bien polie, qu'elle pointa vers le ciel pour prêter serment.

-Moi, Lucretia Melania Prewett, née Black, jure par ma magie et ma vie que je ne vais jamais raconter à qui que ce soit tout ce qui sera dira ici ou utiliser les informations sur le seigneur des ténèbres Lord V-V-Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, que me transmettront mon père Arcturus Sirius Black III. J'ai juré, ainsi soit-il.

Une lumière blanche sortie du bout de sa baguette magique avant de l'entourer et de se dissiper après quelques secondes de brillance. James prit à son tour un engagement, suivi de son oncle qui hésita un peu avant de donner sa promesse.

-Parfait. Dit le vieux en pointant sa baguette vers le tableau où les écritures commencèrent à se réorganiser. Avec un autre coup de baguette magique, un lourd pendentif en or apparu sur la petite table avec moins d'une dizaine de vieux livres. Il y a quelques jours, continua le vieux de sa voix calme en posant sa baguette sur la table, prés des livres, j'ai fait une découverte qui m'a plus que glacé le sang et m'a poussé à vous inviter ici ce soir. Toi Pollux, j'ai besoin de tes talents comme conjureur de sorts, dit le vieux Arcturus dans un ton qui ressemblait presque à de l'ordre. Et toi, ma chère fille, dit-il en haussant légèrement son sourcil gauche et en tournant le regard vers la pâle Lucretia, j'ai besoin de tes talents sur les Runes et je voudrais aussi que tu me fournisses toutes les informations que tu connais sur le dénommé Tom Jedusor, étant donné que tu as été à Poudlard les mêmes années que lui et dans la même maison.

-Une année de plus, souffla la dame, une petite grimace sur son pâle visage. Son père hocha distraitement la tête, avant de se tourner vers James qui avait une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

-J'avais certes trouvé louche que le corps du plus grand mage noir de notre temps ne soit pas présenté au public, dit le chef de famille Black mais, comme tout le monde dans ce pays, j'ai juste accepté le déraisonnable miracle que Voldemort se soit éteint chez les Londubat… et qu'il se soit volatilisé. Je suis sûr Monsieur Potter, vous qui travaillez contre les forces du mal, saviez qu'il est toujours… vivant ? James hocha légèrement la tête. Je suis, certes très doué dans la magie noire, continua le vieux, mais il est toujours prudent d'avoir un peu… de réserves et de jeunes talents. James hocha la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Ces derniers jours, dit le vieux en soulevant le sachet transparent contenant le médaillon, j'ai entamé la rénovation d'une de nos domiciles familiaux et j'ai découvert cet objet qui appartenait à Salazar Serpentard.

-Vraiment ? Demanda doucement Pollux, regardant le médaillon avec un grand intérêt tout comme Lucretia et James qui fronçaient leurs sourcils.

-Oui, mon cher Pollux. Répondit Arcturus avec une petite grimace. Il a été volé par mon petit fils Regulus. Un acte qui a causé sa mort… jeune idiot, grommela lourdement le vieux. Ce médaillon contenait l'âme mutilé du seigneur des ténèbres. Pollux inhala fortement une grande bouffée d'air en regardant son cousin avec les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Lucretia, toute pâle, avait porté ses mains sur sa bouche et regardait son père avec une grande perplexité, tandis que James avait les sourcils soulevés et regardait l'objet avec incrédulité et dégoût.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te manquer de respect cher Arcturus, mais en aies-tu réellement s-sûr ? Demanda Pollux qui avait lui aussi perdu toute couleur sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit très sèchement le vieux Arcturus, et ce sale bâtard, continua t-il avec haine, en a fait deux avant celui-ci. Et, d'après les autres informations que j'ai pu tirer de cet âme… amputé, il envisagé d'en faire six au total. Les invités d'Arcturus lui lancèrent un regard horrifié et sa fille gémit légèrement.

Arcturus soupira avant de se lever brusquement en reprenant sa baguette magique au passage. Il se dirigea vers le tableau où était écris en petits caractères :

**1**-Journal intime.

**2**-Bague.

**3**-Médaillon (déjà détruit).

**4**-Coupe de Poufsouffle.

**5**-Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ( ?).

**6**\- ?.

**7**\- Le seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'ai fait des recherches approfondies durant ces derniers jours sur ce médaillon, dit Arcturus en pointant distraitement du doigt le collier et j'ai découvert des informations dont je n'aurai jamais cru si une autre personne me l'avait dit. D'abord, cet abominable seigneur des ténèbres est né de la famille Gaunt, sa mère était une cracmol et son père était un moldu. Dit le vieux Arcturus avec un grand dégoût, James et Lucretia ouvrirent des yeux ronds, tandis que Pollux avait la bouche bée. Il a massacré sa famille durant sa scolarité en sixième année, continua Arcturus avec froideur et répugnance, et c'est avec la mort de son oncle qu'il a réalisé la seconde mutilation de son âme; la première, il l'a fait quand il était encore à l'école avec la mort d'une élève née moldue et aussi l'aide du basilic de Salazar, qui est caché dans la mythique chambre des secrets. Dit le vieux avec une grande incrédulité dans la voix avant de continuer avec une grande colère : le médaillon, dit-il en regardant avec une grande haine l'objet posé sur la table, ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle, il a tué Hepzibah Smith. Le Diadem, je ne sais pas encore, mais je sais qu'il envisageait d'aller l'acquérir dans la forêt d'Albanie après avoir convaincue le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle de lui indiquer la cachette de la fameuse couronne. Il s'arrêta abruptement de parler et lança un regard noir et trop intimidant à Pollux qui avait l'air ailleurs et fixait le tableau avec horreur.

-Je ne sais pas quel genre d'engagement tu as pris avec ce monstre Pollux, dit froidement Arcturus les dents serrés et attirant l'attention de son cousin, mais tu vas tous les mettre de côté et travailler sous mes ordres que tu le veuilles ou non. La mort de mon petit fils sera vengée.

-Regulus était aussi mon petit fils je te signale Arcturus, dit froidement Pollux, le visage rouge de colère. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de découvrir que je me suis fait facilement avoir par un gros manipulateur et un menteur de premier ? Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles, d'une aucune façon, que la famille passe avant tout et que je dois obéir aux ordres d'un égocentrique chef de famille.

Pollux hurla pratiquement ses derniers mots en se relevant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lucretia qui était totalement pétrifiée. James, totalement nerveux, se releva lentement à son tour sentant la lourde tension qui régnait entre les deux vieillards qui se lançaient des regards meurtriers et la baguette magique d'Arcturus, serrée dans sa main droite, émettait de petits éclairs verts et rouges.

-Je crois que l'on devrait faire une petite… pause. Tenta nerveusement James. Nous avons tous ici le même but : la mort de Voldemort…mais il faudra qu'on le fasse avec une collaboration… sereine. Dit James en reculant légèrement lorsque les deux vieux continuèrent de se lancer des regards assassins sans faire attention à lui et que la main du vieux Arcturus, tenant la baguette se secoua légèrement.

-Je sais que tu en veux beaucoup à ma fille… Walburga, et que j'ai croisé les mains… tout comme toi d'ailleurs, dit calmement Pollux, mais je veux la même chose que toi. J'ai été neutre dans cette maudite… et apparemment fausse guerre, et je n'ai jamais pris d'engagement auprès de ce-ce charlatan de seigneur des ténèbres. Cracha Pollux avec une grande irritation et il arborait sur le visage une grimace qui rappelait quelqu'un qui avait avalé un citron trop acide.

-Je suis aussi très enragé que toi de m'être fait berner ainsi, mais ce jeune homme a raison, continua Pollux en lançant vaguement sa main vers James. Mais, je ne vais pas accepter, d'une aucune sorte, que tu me cris dessus. Termina fermement l'oncle de James en regardant impérieusement son cousin Arcturus qui hocha sèchement sa tête, avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le fauteuil près du tableau. Les autres hommes l'imitèrent aussi en l'observant avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit silencieusement le vieux avant d'appeler un de ses vieux elfes pour leur servir de thé qu'ils sirotèrent dans un grand silence.

-Je sais aussi, grâce à ce médaillon, dit Arcturus qui s'était un peu calmé durant ces minutes de silence, que ce gros charlatan a caché la bague dans la maison de son grand-père paternel à Little Hangleton. Il va falloir que l'on fasse des recherches approfondies sur les lieux qu'il a fréquenté, notamment l'allée des embrumes, la boutique de Barjow et Burk... et l'orphelinat Wool où il a grandit et qui se trouve à Londres.

-Je me dis aussi que, continua pensivement Arcturus, s'il avait eu le toupet d'emprunter l'elfe à Regulus pour cacher ce médaillon, il a certainement fait la même chose avec ses autres partisans pour la cachette de ses damnations ?

-Il va falloir mener une enquête... bien discrète auprès des prisonniers et de ses anciens partisans qui ont réussi à échapper Azkaban. Dit James en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

-On peut vous laisser cette tâche Monsieur Potter ? Demanda sérieusement Arturus.

-Oui bien sûr, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Répondit rapidement James, le regard pétillant. Arcturus sourit un peu avant de distribuer, avec un coup de baguette magique, les livres posés sur la table à ses invités. Chacun d'eux se retrouva avec trois livres sur la magie noire. J'aimerais que vous consulter attentivement ses livres, car on va combattre la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques. Dit le vieux en se relevant. Je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous indiquer la date où je compte aller récupérer et détruire la bague.

-Cela marche pour moi. Dit Pollux en reposant sa tasse de thé et en se relevant. Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard, annonça-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivie par Lucretia qui était encore très pâle.

-Je vais rester dîner un peu. Dit-elle dans une voix étranglée, avant de quitter tranquillement la pièce.

-Serait-il possible de mettre au courant Sirius de notre petit travail ? Demanda James qui s'était relevé à son tour.

-Pas encore, monsieur Potter. Lui dit doucement le vieux. Mais serait-il possible que vous aidez ma chère Nahla à convaincre son mari d'emménager à Square Grimmaurd qui a été rénové et qui a désormais une… ambiance… joyeuse. Le reste, je m'en chargerais. James observa un petit moment le vieux qui avait un petit sourire satisfait au coin de la bouche avant de sourire largement et de tendre la main au vieux gourou qui lui sourit également et serra fermement sa main.

James savait que le patriarche Black, l'homme très mystérieux en face de lui acceptait de _jouer_ uniquement, car il savait qu'il allait gagner par A ou B, c'est une personne qui _n'acceptait pas_ les défaites; et lui aussi, il avait envie de gagner, il le devait et il ne devrait plus se contenter de petites victoires. Et pour le moment, c'était leur arène et la façon de mener le _jeu_ ne dépendait que d'eux… Et bien que leur objectif principal soit motivé par différentes raisons, James n'en avait cure. Après leur attaque chez les Londubat, ils avaient entamé de faire des recherches sur ce qui restait du déchu seigneur des ténèbres, mais… en vain.

James sentit un poids se dégager de ses épaules pour une fois, et depuis bientôt cinq longues années une brillante et éclatante lumière blanche pouvait être perçue au bout du tunnel.

-Ce sera avec joie de _travailler_ avec vous monsieur Black. Dit James en empoignant aussi fermement la main du chef de famille de la maison Black.

-Tout le plaisir sera pour moi mon cher James. Dit le vieillard dans une voix posée et un peu rauque, souriant sereinement. On se retrouvera bientôt pour élaborer… un plan d'action… et j'espère que vous serez accompagné de… votre ami. Termina-t-il en retirant sa main et en haussant légèrement un sourcil gris.

-Moi aussi je l'espère beaucoup et soyez rassurez qu'il emménagera dans votre domicile familial, d'ici peu. Promis l'auror Potter en hochant résolument sa tête.

-Bien, dit le vieillard ayant l'air très satisfait de cette petite réunion qui avait duré près d'une heure. Je vais vous raccompagner jeune homme. Proposa-t-il à James qui n'arrivait pas à supprimer le sourire sur son visage.

Ils quittèrent tranquillement le confortable salon du joli ranch où logeait Arcturus Black depuis sa retraite de la vie politique et qu'il avait passé les rênes à son fils Orion Black qui s'était apparemment éteint la même année que son second fils. Tout dans ce… domaine hurlait paix, mais aussi richesse et imposait à sa manière le respect… _l'apparence compte énormément dans la famille Black_, comme le disait sa très chère et défunte mère, Doréa Black. Ils contournèrent la statue d'un lévrier bien imposant dans le magnifique couloir moyennement éclairé par les lampes à gaz (et en argent certainement) et qui étaient accrochées au mur. Ils arrivèrent enfin après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse devant la porte du salon où les attendaient Nahla, la très belle et énigmatique femme de Sirius et sa tante Lucretia.

James Potter sortit de ses souvenirs lorsque le chef de famille Black toqua légèrement à la porte d'entrée du salon avant de l'ouvrir. Nahla était aisément assise sur un fauteuil installé près de la large cheminée d'où émanait un doux feu de bois. Elle tenait dans ses bras son enfant de bientôt deux ans qui dormait profondément sous les douces caresses de sa mère sur son dos. Elle se leva gracieusement de son fauteuil à leur entrée, suivie par sa belle-tante qui était assise à ses côtés et qui reposa le livre qu'elle lisait sur la petite table.

-J'espère que l'attente n'a pas très été longue mes dames ? Questionna Arcturus avec une très légère inquiétude, avant de prendre son arrière petit fils des bras de sa mère. James était un peu surpris par l'émouvante demande du vieux, car il était bien connu pour sa froideur et son indifférence envers les autres… _Eh bien sauf sa famille apparemment !_ Pensa James en allant poser un baiser sur la main de Lucretia qui était toujours aussi pâle et une autre bise sur la douce joue de Nahla qui avait la même douce et légère odeur de fragrance qui émanait d'habitude de sa femme Lily.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Arcturus, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Répondit-elle de son léger accent Afro-Américain à son (beau) grand-père qui prenait place à un fauteuil face à ceux où étaient assises les deux dames. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire rassuré avant de retourner son attention à son petit fils qui dormait profondément. Lucretia, quant à elle se contenta tout simplement de reprendre son livre et de se rasseoir après que son père ait pris place. Tu restes dîner avec nous ? Demanda Nahla à James qui sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

-Oh, non. Merci Nahla ! Mais ce sera pour un autre jour. Répondit-il lourdement en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil pour poser une bise sur le front de son filleul. Il lui caressa légèrement ses doux cheveux avant de se relever. Je vais y aller, il se fait un peu tard. Annonça-t-il.

-Je vous enverrez un hibou le plus tôt possible. Murmura le vieux en le regardant avec un grand air très sérieux. Passez une excellente fin de soirée et passez mes salutations à votre famille.

-Cela a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, James Potter. Dit Lucretia en souriant un peu. Veuillez aussi passer, s'il vous plaît, mes salutations à votre famille et passez une bonne fin de soirée. Souhaita Lucretia dans une voix un peu enjouée. Et par Merlin, ne terrorisez pas trop le ministère ! Recommanda-t-elle en reprenant le livre qu'elle lisait sans quitter James des yeux.

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire goguenard, avant de hausser un peu ses épaules.

-Cela n'a jamais été prouvé que ce fût moi. Dit le maraudeur avec un air très sérieux qui fit rire un peu les deux dames. Passez une bonne fin de soirée vous aussi Monsieur Black, Madame Prewett, Nahla. Souhaita-t-il respectueusement à son tour avec un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le vieux hocha la tête avec un petit rictus au coin de la bouche avant de reporter de nouveau son attention à Alphard qui soupira de contentement dans son sommeil.

-Je te raccompagne. Lui annonça joyeusement la, désormais, meilleure amie de sa femme. James lui sourit un peu en lui offrant son bras gauche qu'elle prit avec un petit sourire. Ils se dirigèrent avec silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'habitation.

-Je compte beaucoup sur toi James, j'espère que tu vas vraiment réussir à convaincre ton _frère_. Dit Nahla en faisant face à James devant la porte d'entrée en bois de l'énorme et agréable demeure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta de rassurer James. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Est-ce que… sa majesté Arcturus se comporte bien avec toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude. Nahla lui lança un sourire très illuminé.

-Oh ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Arcturus est adorable… Rassura la très belle femme de Sirius. En plus, qui choisirait de vivre dans l'isolement et mourir seul alors que tu as une famille qui… t'_aime_ et t'_accepte_ malgré tous tes défauts ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard très pétillant. James lui sourit un peu en secouant légèrement sa tête.

Il posa une petite bise sur la joue de sa _belle sœur_ avant de quitter le ranch et de se diriger rapidement vers les limites anti-transplanage du lieu. Le vent était un peu glacial et soufflait beaucoup en ce début du mois de février où l'hiver régnait en maître et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller.

James soupira un peu avant de tourner sur lui-même et d'apparaître dans le bunker où il avait choisi de se réfugier ces derniers jours et qui se trouvait à près de 300 mètres de leur domicile. L'endroit qui, jadis, ressemblait à une sorte de salle… d'attente d'hôpital avec sacs de couchage, se trouvait à plus de cinquante mètres sous terre et il l'avait récemment fait aménagé avec l'aide de ses loyaux elfes en une sorte de petite _maisonnette_ avec un salon, trois chambres, cuisine et toilette commune… il avait même réussi à mettre en place des fenêtre qui reflétaient le temps réel à l'extérieur et surtout à réhabiliter le passage qui menait au village voisin qui se trouvait à près d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres de leur demeure.

Après l'attaque chez les Londubat, James ne voulait prendre plus aucun risque et avait plus que renforcé la sécurité de toutes leurs habitations… Ils avaient réussi à survivre, mais les séquelles ont été dures à encaisser, surtout pour sa femme qui était restée un très long mois à l'hôpital. Pour sa part, il avait été complètement choqué d'avoir mis fin à la vie d'un être humain, quel qu'il soit… cependant quand il s'agissait des mangemorts, c'est un geste qu'il n'avait pas trop regretté. Il se secoua la tête… _non_, se dit-il. _Il n'allait pas se remettre à ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs_.

Le chef de famille Potter soupira et enleva son manteau qu'il accrocha sur le porte-manteau du douillet salon bien réchauffé par le feu de bois allumé par ses chers et fidèles elfes de maison. Il s'étira un peu avant d'aller plonger dans le fauteuil installé près de la large cheminée.

Il hésitait considérablement à retourner au manoir… cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas été en contact avec les membres de sa famille, car chaque dîner se déroulait dans une grande tension ou se terminait en grande dispute, surtout que c'était demain le grand jour.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre ainsi, sa femme et ses fils lui manquaient beaucoup et il fallait qu'il résolve ce problème.

-Benny. Soupira James en enlevant ses lunettes qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

-Maître James a appelé Benny? Demanda l'elfe de maison qui apparut silencieusement devant lui, dans une voix aigüe et un peu hésitante. Il s'accroupit respectueusement devant James avant de relever la tête et de poser ses énormes yeux gris sur son maître. Il était un des plus jeunes elfes de sa famille et il était le complice des farces de son fils aîné. James posa son regard sur l'elfe qui avait l'air très nerveux devant son intense regard. Il supprima un sourire car il savait que quand il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il avait tendance à écarquiller ses yeux pour le _souhait_ (ridicule) de mieux voir. Cela avait, entre autre, dû mettre mal à l'aise l'elfe qui tirait maintenant le bout de son taie d'oreiller bleu et s'agitait un peu devant le regard soutenu de son maître.

Mais James Potter savait aussi que la petite créature magique était aussi nerveuse de se trouver devant lui à cause de ses récentes disputes avec sa femme et durant lesquels, il avait beaucoup crié.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas blâmer son serviteur de se comporter ainsi, car depuis la découverte qu'il avait fait et la violente dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa femme… tout le monde avait peur de rester autour de lui, même ses fils, et même certains de ses ancêtres disparaissaient de leurs portraits dés sa vue. Il était d'une humeur désagréable depuis trois semaines maintenant et il s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'avait pas pu contrôler l'énorme irritation qu'il avait ressentie au fond de lui-même. Cela faisait aujourd'hui près de dix jours qu'il évitait de faire face à sa femme. Il savait que la probable victoire de demain allait être un grand pas pour les rapprocher de nouveau, mais il avait été dur et méchant dans ses paroles durant les querelles qu'ils ont eues avant sa fuite de la maison.

-Oui Benny. Répondit finalement James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ne me server pas le dîner ici. Je vais aller rejoindre le reste de la famille. Il se racla sa gorge un peu sèche et remit lentement ses lunettes en place.

-Entendu maître James, Benny va le dire à Snacky. Répondit le nerveux elfe, hochant rapidement la tête, faisant basculer ses longues oreilles.

-Merci Benny. Murmura James. L'elfe ne tarda pas sur les lieux, il s'inclina rapidement et murmura «d'accord maître James» avant de disparaître avec un léger 'Pop' et aussi vite qu'un clin d'œil. James sourit un peu tristement devant l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le pauvre elfe.

Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers le feu de bois qu'il fixa avec un regard vide et lointain pendant un long moment avant de se relever doucement de son fauteuil. Prenant un grand coup d'air, il se dirigea vers la cheminée de style campagnarde. Il grimaça un peu avant de s'accroupir et d'empoigner une pincée du poudre étincelante qui se trouvait dans une magnifique vase en couleur bleue posée par terre près de la petite bibliothèque installée près de la cheminée. Il s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et jeta la poudre au milieu des flammes. Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur verte et s'éleva soudain plus haut que James qui prit nerveusement une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée en criant _« Le Rayon d'Abundantia Foyer Familial ! »_.

James Potter réapparu quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon familial de leur manoir et souffla un grand coup de soulagement voyant que sa famille n'était pas aux alentours, _à part_ ses ancêtres dont certains le regardaient en secouant tristement et avec déception leur tête, d'autres le regardaient avec une grande désapprobation et le reste des 30 ancêtres de James ainsi que ses parents n'étaient pas sur les lieux. _Merci Merlin_ ! Pensa James avec une grande joie.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lança-t-il distraitement à ses ancêtres en roulant ses yeux et en secouant les cendres sur ses vêtements. Ceux-ci ne lui répondirent pas du tout. Mais James les ignora totalement, car il n'avait plus envie de se chamailler avec qui que ce soit et il avait lui aussi de grandes appréhensions… Comment allait réagir sa femme ? Son fils Harry devait certainement lui en vouloir d'avoir disparu comme ça, tandis que son plus jeune enfant de 21 mois, allait bien se demander où était bien passé son papa.

Il grimaça de nouveau avant d'agiter sa baguette magique autour de lui en faisant disparaître la suie et les cendres restés sur ses cheveux ainsi que sa magnifique chemise en soie bleue ciel que lui avait acheté récemment Lily. Il secoua sa baguette vers le sol pour nettoyer le tapis rouge qu'il avait un peu sali avant de la ranger dans son étui se trouvant sur son avant-bras. James hésita un grand moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se diriger nerveusement et très lentement vers le cinquième étage.

Mais, arrivé au quatrième étage, James rebroussa chemin et préféra aller voir son benjamin qui devait certainement être déjà au lit à cette heure de la soirée, contrairement à son grand frère qui avait bien négocié un couvre feu à 20 heures et demi, car il disait être un grand garçon maintenant. James sourit à cette pensée, observant la jolie calligraphie sur la porte d'entrée en bois sombre et où était notée en couleur jaune _Edouard Sirius Potter_. Il caressa la fine écriture, avant d'ouvrir aussi calmement que possible la porte. James restera un long moment dans la chambre de l'enfant que sa femme avait décoré dans un magnifique style d'aire de jeux. L'anxiété et le stress le dominaient pour faire face au reste de la famille.

Finalement, il passa une dernière caresse dans la chevelure de l'enfant semblable à la sienne, avant de décider qu'il était temps de se comporter comme un irréprochable chef de famille.

En se rapprochant du paradis de leur domicile, James entendait des éclats de rire très joyeux qui le firent sourire avec un peu de confusion. Il s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée pendant quelques secondes écoutant un peu la conversation joyeuse qui avait lieu et haussa les sourcils. _Il paraît que son absence avait rapproché sa famille_, pensa-t-il avec un peu de perplexité.

James ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur du nirvana du manoir sans faire le moindre bruit. Il sourit de nouveau en entendant le gloussement de son fils aîné suivi par un éclat de rire de sa mère et de ses ancêtres… des rires qui l'avaient beaucoup manqué durant son petit exil. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon très bien éclairé, aux lampes de gaz, où se trouvait sa famille et ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de gros yeux.

En effet, Lily, tout aussi enceinte que sa meilleure amie Nahla, était assise sur la longue chaise en bois relaxant qui était installée près de la petite cheminée d'où émanait un doux feu de bois et Harry était installé sur ses genoux. Ils avaient l'air trop joyeux et étaient en pleine conversation avec les perroquets qu'étaient ses ancêtres. La petite main de leur enfant de 5 ans était posée sur l'énorme ventre de sa mère, alors que depuis plus de trois mois maintenant, voire plus, Harry fuyait celle-ci comme la peste … le gamin s'était même une fois barricadé dans la bibliothèque durant toute une journée avec l'aide de deux de leurs jeunes elfes, faisant ainsi paniqué tout le monde. Et ce soir là, lorsque sa mère avait coupé ses cheveux, pendant son sommeil, Harry ne voulut pas du tout retourner à l'école le lendemain matin en se rendant compte de la petite ruse de sa mère et il avait tout simplement transplané chez son parrain qui leur appela pour les rassurer qu'il ne s'était pas décapité durant ce processus. Il était resté chez son parrain près d'un mois, et James était sûr que si l'appartement de Sirius n'était pas aussi petit que cela, Harry allait rester là-bas pour toujours surtout avec la très belle Nahla qui le chouchoutait et le bébé Alphard Sirius Black qui le captivait plus que tout au monde… et il y avait aussi le fait que sa famille lui manquait…

James aurait dû se rendre compte du problème depuis cette époque… mais il avait été tellement pris dans son travail… Ça l'avait un peu surpris de voir que son fils ne voulait plus avoir la même coiffure que son frère et lui (si on peut appeler leur tignasse ainsi), mais son descendant avait maintenant des cheveux qui dépassaient légèrement ses épaules et qui étaient désormais très faciles à manier… et dorénavant, totalement différents de ceux d'Edouard et des siens, qui étaient indomptables et… partaient dans tous les sens.

A cette époque, James pensait que c'était juste un petit caprice d'Harry ou un jeu qu'il avait élaboré dans sa petite tête pour ennuyer sa mère... qui n'appréciait pas trop les _longs_ cheveux de son aîné et qui rendaient le fin visage de celui-ci encore plus minuscule qu'il ne l'était déjà… d'où le début de chasse du chat et la souris. Lily voulait surtout que leur fils commence à célébrer ce qui le différenciait des autres, car selon elle : le défaut est une beauté unique. James était tout à fait d'accord avec sa conviction, mais Harry était encore trop jeune pour lui faire accepter cette croyance, surtout dans l'environnement trop hostile dans lequel il se trouvait… James se secoua un peu la tête pour essayer de rester au présent.

C'était un peu déconcertant ces temps-ci de voir Lily et Harry assis et discutaient calmement, joyeusement et avec une grande… civilité. Bon d'une part il pouvait comprendre que sa fuite de la maison avait rapproché la maman et son enfant… mais d'un autre côté il avait un peu de mal à saisir ce rapprochement un peu… rapide et il espérait de tout cœur que Lily avait abandonné son but.

Un nouveau éclat de rire de leur fils le sorti de ses pensées et il eut le cœur rempli de joie en le voyant tout simplement heureux et redevenir l'enfant énergique et joyeux qu'il était avant son entrée dans cette maudite école de moldus. James grimaça en pensant à cet collège et Il sourit un peu avant de faire apparaître leur appareil photo avec un coup de sa baguette magique pour saisir ce joli moment. Le coup de flash attira l'attention de la famille Potter vers son chef qui était bien resté cacher jusque là.

-Papa ! S'exclama Harry avec un gros sourire sur le visage, un regard pétillant, tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à totalement déchiffrer toutes les expressions passant sur le céleste visage de sa femme qui lui envoya un sourire dont il souhaitait ne jamais être le destinataire, car c'était un sourire faux qui n'avait pas du tout atteint ses beaux yeux émeraudes. _Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Pensa amèrement le chef de la famille Potter avec une grande frustration. Il passa un peu nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en souriant difficilement. Dire _qu'il était l'un des aurors les plus craints au ministère de la magie! Quel auror !_ Se lamenta-t-il en lança un regard agité au portrait de son père qui lui sourit avec une grande assurance. Le reste des autres membres de sa famille dont les portraits étaient accrochés près de la cheminée, lui envoyèrent un sourire encourageant et devinrent tous silencieux.

-Bonsoir. Souffla-t-il nerveusement, le regard plongé dans celui froid et un peu… triste de sa femme. Au moins ça il arrivait à le lire sur la figure de son épouse qui était habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche.

-Viens papa, tu vas sentir le bébé ! Jubila leur fils avec un regard émerveillé. Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds depuis tout à l'heure. Continua le gamin qui avait déjà mis son pyjama. Il se leva rapidement des pieds de sa mère pour aller prendre la main de son père pour le mener près de sa mère. James était un peu perdu pour ce qu'il devait faire, surtout avec la haute tension qui existait entre son épouse et lui, depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il hésita un peu en regardant sa femme avec une grande appréhension.

Néanmoins, il fit disparaître l'appareil photo avec un coup de baguette magique et posa une bise sur la tête de son fils avant d'accepter sa petite main tendue et se laissa guider par l'enfant trop excité vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Elle était définitivement trop triste, ce qui le rendait à son tour totalement malheureux, très mal à l'aise et surtout un peu désorienté de ne plus pouvoir deviner intégralement l'humeur de sa merveilleuse femme comme il arrivait à le faire avant toute cette maudite histoire. Il hésita encore un peu avant de s'agenouiller devant Lily qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et le regardait avec une grande intensité.

-Allez vas-y papa, avant qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter comme hier. Encouragea son fils trop excité qui avait repris sa place sur les genoux de sa mère et avait reposé sa petite main sur le ventre de celle-ci. James lui sourit un peu avant de lancer un regard incertain vers sa femme qui n'avait pipé un seul petit mot depuis son entrée. Elle hocha doucement la tête et James avala difficilement sa salive avant de poser avec une grande douceur sa main gauche près de celle de son fils.

C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais senti un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère… c'était juste mystérieux et féerique ! Un gros sourire naquit sur le visage de James Potter qui se sentait plus heureux que jamais d'avoir un autre enfant… espérant qu'aucun problème ne va se reproduire à nouveau surtout après les deux fausses couches de son épouse avant la naissance de leur second fils et une autre avant sa grossesse actuelle... à cause de l'abominable sortilège que lui avait jeté Bellatrix Lestrange qui rôtissait, désormais avec ses complices, à Azkaban, l'endroit le plus craint dans le monde sorcier.

-Tu vois ! Lui dit son fils en gloussant et ayant l'air trop fier. C'est génial, non ! Rapproches ta main, tu vas mieux le sentir par ici, continua-t-il en reprenant la main de son père et la posa là où se trouvait la sienne, le côté gauche du ventre de Lily, non loin de son cœur… qui battait rapidement.

-Tu as raison, souffla James en sentant un autre coup de pied du bébé. Il rit légèrement et posa son regard émerveillé sur celui de sa femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. James lui sourit avec une grande reconnaissance et elle lui rendit son sourire avec une telle… honnêteté cette fois-ci que James ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main libre et de caresser la joue un peu rosie de sa femme, avant de céder rapidement à sa pulsion en attirant son visage vers la sienne et de l'embrasser très légèrement sur les lèvres.

-Beeerk ! Grimaça leur fils en froissant son nez avec dégoût. Il se remit rapidement sur pied. Il faut toujours que vous vous faîtes des bisous. Grrr. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents en levant les mains au ciel, avant de se diriger vers la petite salle à manger à côté, laissant derrière lui un James qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et Lily qui rit très légèrement aux comportements de son fils.

-Pardonnes moi /Tu ne vas plus repartir ? Demandèrent respectivement James et Lily en même temps avant de se sourire légèrement en se regardant intensément et avec un peu de gêne.

James serra tendrement sa femme dans ses bras pendant un bon moment. Revivant le bonheur que procuraient ces doux instants… et qui l'avaient tellement manqué. _Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi ?_ Pensa-t-il avec un peu de malaise et se promit que ce sera la première et la dernière fois qu'il allait se disputer ainsi avec sa femme.

-Je te prie de me pardonner Lily, souffla-t-il nerveusement dans l'oreille de son épouse qui le serrait aussi très fortement dans ses bras. Il posa une bise sur les doux cheveux auburn de celle-ci en resserrant son étreinte. J'ai laissé ma colère me dominer et je me suis comporté comme un idiot de première… un grand immature. Souffla James avec une grande frustration.

Il se retira de son enlacement avec sa femme et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. James ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux et aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie qu'il ne l'était en ce moment et il ne savait pas quel mot exact utilisé pour demander pardon à la femme dont il avait tellement galéré pour obtenir la main. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme qui l'observait avec une grande tristesse et tendresse… ce qui l'embarrassa de nouveau.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir autant crié sur toi Lily, continua-t-il avec une grande nervosité. Pardonnes-moi ma chérie, je te pro-

Son épouse coupa son discours en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec une grande passion. James totalement surpris par l'acceptation de sa femme, le cœur rempli de joie, se dépêcha de répondre par la même ferveur au baiser de sa conjointe qui l'avait plus que manqué.

-Vous venez ! Lança la voix trop impatiente et plaignante de leur fils. Lily sourit un peu en coupant court à leur accolade. James, les joues en feu, grogna un peu face à la perte des douces lèvres de sa moitié.

-Sale petit morveux ! Marmonna-t-il, la respiration un peu saccadée. Il posa son front sur celui de sa femme en plongeant son regard dans les siens. Elle lui sourit grandement et posa une petite bise sur ses lèvres avant de mettre rapidement une petite distance entre eux, car son mari s'apprêtait à retourner à leurs activités précédentes. James soupira légèrement en se relevant et d'aider sa femme à se remettre sur pieds. Il souleva sa tête juste à temps pour voir son père lui lancer un clin d'œil dans un air satisfait, avant de disparaître de son portrait comme le reste de ses aïeuls.

Le couple se sourit radieusement avant de se diriger, main dans la main, vers la table à manger où leur attendait le dîner servi depuis un bon moment maintenant et leur fils qui avait déjà une fourchette et un couteau dans les mains. James fût encore très surpris et amusé en voyant Harry se lever et allait s'installer près de sa mère qui lui faisait face auparavant. Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus surtout qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés maintenant… même si la tension était toujours palpable dans la maison. Il n'avait pas pu supprimer le gros sourire sur son visage et ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, très rieur et un peu énigmatique, de sa femme.

-Alors, tu as pu attraper tous les bandits, n'est-ce pas? Demanda son fils au bout moment et en le regardant avec une grande curiosité.

-Huh ? Demanda James, au bout d'un moment, sans aucune éloquence, clignant bêtement les yeux en se rendant compte que la question lui était destinée grâce au regard appuyé que lui lança Lily. _Il avait l'esprit complètement à blanc ces temps-ci, par la barbe de Merlin_! Pensa-t-il un peu agacé. Il se racla la gorge en tournant son attention vers son fils qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Tu peux répéter ta question s'il te plaît ? S'excusa-t-il à son fils en souriant un peu penaud de son comportement.

-Est-ce que tu as pu attraper tous les bandits? Redemanda Harry avant d'avaler un morceau de carotte du délicieux ragoût qu'avaient préparé leurs elfes. Il retourna ensuite toute son attention vers son père qui cligna de nouveau les yeux en lança un regard inquisiteur à sa femme qui mangeait calmement et avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. _Oh la joie, un nouveau jeu!_ Pensa-t-il avant de boire une petite gorgée d'eau. Il était un peu perdu et essaya de trouver une réponse pour satisfaire la curiosité de son fils et ne pas tomber dans un piège ou dire des gaffes.

-Oh… Oui ! On les a tous attrapé. Tenta James reposant lentement sa tasse d'eau. Il lança un autre regard à sa femme qui mangeait tranquillement, sans lever ses yeux. Les yeux de son fils brillèrent de… fierté. James haussa les sourcils, complètement pris au dépourvu.

-Et tu en as attrapé combien cette fois ? Demanda Harry, oubliant maintenant son dîner.

-Er… une… dizaine. Répondit James en fronçant les sourcils et en mâchant doucement le morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

-Oh… waouh ! S'exclama l'enfant, le regard brillant et complètement fasciné par son père dont il regardait avec une grande admiration. James avala un peu difficilement sa viande. C'est fantastique ! Souffla Harry, le regard plein d'exaltation. Et oncle Sirius ? lança-t-il totalement extase. James lança un regard au coin à sa femme qui souriait un peu et continuait de manger tranquillement son dîner.

-Er… une vingtaine. Tenta de nouveau James, définitivement perdu maintenant.

-Waaaaouh ! Souffla Harry avec une grande révérence dans la voix, les yeux écarquillés, un regard lointain sur le visage.

-Lily ? Questionna James en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perplexe devant l'attitude de son fils. Quel est le jeu cette fois ? Souffla-t-il. Sa femme étouffa un petit rire avec un air très satisfait, mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Et-et maintenant, balbutia l'enfant fasciné, ils sont tous à Azkaban ?

-Er… oui. Répondit le père de famille en hochant doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés devant le regard plus que envoûté de son fils.

-Mange mon chéri. Dit Lily en attirant l'attention d'Harry sur son assiette. Il hocha doucement la tête et se remit à manger avec un peu trop de lenteur le reste de son assiette. James croisa le regard de sa femme qui avait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait au visage. Il reprit à son tour sa cuillère qu'il avait reposée et continua de manger en lançant de temps à autre un regard à Harry qui avait, lui, un regard très lointain sur le visage.

-Et maintenant, elle est donc finie ta mission ? Redemanda l'enfant en question en regardant intensément son père.

-Hmm. Huma James avec légèreté en hochant lentement la tête et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard charmé de son fils. _Quel genre de jeu s'était-il encore créé dans sa petite tête_ ? Se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Donc tu n'es plus nerveux et ne vas plus te disputer avec qui que ce soit ou maman et tu ne vas plus dormir au front ? Demanda très sérieusement son fils sur un ton un peu réprobateur. James avala de travers le morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche et manqua de s'étrangler. Il toussa violemment pendant une bonne longue minute. Il s'essuya les yeux un peu mouillés, avant de boire d'un trait la grande tasse d'eau que lui avait tendue sa femme. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance en remettant en ordre ses lunettes.

-Ça va ? Demanda son épouse qui s'était rapprochée de lui et lui caressait le dos avec une grande amabilité et l'observait avec inquiétude.

Donc sa chère Lily avait trouvé une… excuse… très plausible pour leurs multiples disputes et sa petite disparition de la maison. James se sentit un peu mortifié, il sentit ses joues en feu, se rendant de nouveau compte que son enfant avait assisté à, pratiquement, toutes leurs disputes, certainement toutes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et remercia Merlin qu'Harry soit encore un enfant pour tout bien saisir! Il hocha rapidement la tête en regardant sa femme avec gratitude pour son tact, car il ne savait pas comment il allait clairement expliquer à leurs fils leurs petites querelles… Lily lui rendit son sourire avec un peu de gêne. Il se racla la gorge avant de retourner son attention à son fils qui attendait sa réponse avec patience et curiosité.

-Oui Harry. Commença James dans une voix rauque. Tous ces… problèmes sont maintenant terminés qu'on a fini… la mission... en beauté. Et je m'excuse de… mon comportement. Dit-il sincèrement à son fils qui lui sourit grandement. James lança un regard incertain à sa femme qui hocha doucement sa tête avec un sourire un peu tendu sur le visage.

Le père de famille eut du mal à terminer son dîner à cause du grand embarras qu'il ressentait et de la manière dont il avait géré la petite crise familiale.

A la fin du dîner, la petite famille se retira de nouveau dans le salon pendant deux longues heures pour James Potter qui ne savait pas du tout comment demander à sa femme l'autorisation de retourner dormir dans le lit conjugal. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison dans toute cette histoire, mais il avait mal géré le problème et il avait laissé ses émotions le dominer, il avait ignoré les conseils de ses ascendants, abandonner sa famille, surtout sa femme qui était lourdement enceinte… et ainsi envenimait la situation… _maudits Dursley_. Jura silencieusement James en serrant les dents.

-On va en discuter dans la chambre ? Proposa soudainement Lily qui avait l'air d'avoir lu le conflit intérieur de son mari sur son visage. Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils endormi sur ses genoux et lança un regard complice à James qui cligna les yeux avant de lui sourire un peu avec gratitude de son pardon. Il reposa sa tasse de thé en verveine avant de se relever pour prendre dans ses bras son fils et de tendre une main à son épouse pour l'aider à se relever.

C'est avec silence que le jeune couple Potter déposera leur enfant dans son lit avant de se rendre dans leur chambre main dans la main. L'époux Potter avait l'air extrêmement tendu, tandis que sa femme avait l'air très sereine et… heureuse ? Elle serrait fortement et tendrement la main de son mari qui ouvrit nerveusement la porte de leur chambre, alluma d'un coup de baguette magique la lumière apaisante et tamisée, avant de laisser sa femme entrait en première.

-Je m'excuse Lily. Commença James dés le moment où il referma la porte de leur chambre de style baroque derrière lui et après avoir placé quelques sortilèges de sécurité pour ne pas être entendu par leurs curieux enfants. Il dirigea rapidement sa femme vers le long et large fauteuil placé devant la fenêtre et l'aida à s'y installé tranquillement. Il se mit à genou devant son épouse et lui prit les deux mains. Lily souria avec assurance à un James complètement embarrassé, avant de poser son doigt sur les lèvres de son mari, coupant ainsi le discours dont s'apprêter à réciter ce dernier.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse James. Je n'ai pas voulu que nos enfants deviennent comme ma sœur et moi. Commença-t-elle tristement. Mais, j'imagine que j'ai laissé mon désir m'aveuglait bêtement et j'avais cru que négocier cette histoire à l'amiable serait mieux-

-Pour la famille. Termina James en coupant à son tour Lily dont la voix était devenue très lourde d'émotion. Il lui serra légèrement les mains. Je sais ma chérie. Et je suis allée la voir en début de semaine, en compagnie de l'agent Talley, pour éviter ce procès, expliqua James un peu mal à l'aise (car il avait fait ce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa femme fasse : les négociations). Mais elle m'a claqué la porte au nez. Je suis désolée que les choses tournent ainsi Lily, mais-

-Mais rien. Coupa sa femme de nouveau, apparemment résignée. Elle verra son erreur tôt ou tard. James lui sourit un peu tristement avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as énormément manqué mon amour, souffla James dans l'oreille droite de sa femme. Je te prie très sincèrement de me pardonner pour les mots durs et méchants dont je t'ai dit. Lily ne lui dit rien, mais l'attira pour un doux et passionné baiser où elle fait ressentir à son mari qu'il était pardonné, qu'elle l'aimait toujours… et que oui sa place était à ses côtés, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour revenir à la maison. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, la respiration saccadée et se regardaient intensément avec un grand bonheur. James, les joues roses, se leva et porta sa femme dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le doux et grand lit qui les attendait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, James remarqua que sa femme était un peu trop nerveuse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille au tribunal avec eux, mais elle était dés fois plus têtue qu'un âne et il ne voulait plus de ces maudits remue-ménages dans leur foyer, donc il choisit de se taire.

Lui-même était un peu nerveux, mais il le cachait très bien, contrairement à leur fils qui avait mis le très beau costume que lui avait envoyé son ami Remus Lupin (le troisième maraudeur de leur groupe) lors de la fête de son cinquième anniversaire. Le gamin faisait tout pour paraître aussi calme que les adultes, mais James lisait la flagrante et l'énorme peur dans ses gros yeux verts et dont il évitait très soigneusement de regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry aimait dés fois tellement se comporter en grande personne que ça leur faisait excessivement rire.

Le chef de famille observa un moment son fils qui jouait un peu avec sa nourriture et sa femme qui ne mangeait plus rien depuis un certain temps et se contentait tout simplement de jouer avec Edouard qui était assis sur ses genoux. Il soupira en reposant la gazette sur la pile des deux autres journaux, et dont le titre principal ne l'avait pas surpris : _L. MALEFOY OU LA MAUVAISE FOI ? ACTUEL DIRIGEANT DE L'ORGANISATION (CLANDESTINE) DES SANGS PURS._

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda James en se demandant qui avait vraiment un vendetta contre le fameux Malefoy… pour faire sortir subitement ces informations qui allaient bien affecter l'image du fameux politicien qui n'était déjà pas trop net, à cause de son soi-disons innocence qu'il clamait haut et fort après la guerre. Il était d'un commun accord silencieux (dans le monde magique) que le grand politicien avait été un mangemort et qu'il avait utilisé sa fortune (à travers ses énormes dons) pour acheter le silence de certains juristes et de leur maudite ministre Millicent Bagnold dont la communauté magique Britannique a été malheureusement obligé de réélire, à cause des autres candidats trop incompétents et auxquels elle faisait face, surtout après le retrait soudain et inattendu de la candidature de Croupton senior, le favori, à l'époque. Tout cela à cause de son maudit fils qui était un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres.

James se secoua légèrement la tête, il avait un problème beaucoup plus important devant lui en ce moment… et il espérait tout simplement qu'ils allaient _gagner_ ce ridicule procès et que son cher ami Sirius avait réussi sa _petite mission_. Il retourna son attention vers sa femme et son fils qui hochèrent nerveusement la tête. Il but le reste de son jus d'orange avant de se relever et d'aider sa femme à faire pareille. Son fils quitta rapidement son fauteuil et faillit tomber par terre, il remit en place avec un peu d'agitation sa veste qui était en parfait ordre. James pouffa un peu de rire avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant son fils.

-Mon grand, commença James en repoussant un peu en arrière la petite frange sur le front de son enfant et qui cachait très bien sa petite et très fine cicatrice. Tu te rappelles que le juge va te poser des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Harry hocha doucement la tête, les yeux gros ouverts, très apeurés. N'aie surtout pas peur, lui rassura James en regardant son enfant droit dans les yeux. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Tu diras tout simplement la vérité au juge comme tu l'avais fait avec l'agent Talley, d'accord ? Harry hocha de nouveau la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-En plus tes parents seront présents lors des interrogations. Souffla Nahla qui venait de quitter gracieusement l'âtre du salon du troisième étage où ils prenaient rarement le petit déjeuner. Elle serrait fortement son fils dans ses bras et était habillée d'une robe de couleur fuchsia. Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en agitant sa baguette autour d'elle pour faire disparaître les suies et le peu de cendre collés sur ses vêtements et cheveux, avant de renouveler le geste sur son fils Alphard qu'elle déposa par terre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry qui lui souriait brillamment et de la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Nahla ! Saluèrent James et Lily en même temps. L'apparition de la jeune femme avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère et Harry était visiblement plus relaxé en retournant le câlin de sa _tante_ avec un petit sourire. Lily sourit un peu devant ce spectacle, car Harry était bien connu pour ne pas trop être généreux sur les câlins au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Elle se hâta de tourner son attention vers Alphard qui l'avait rejoint et lui souriait timidement.

-Coucou Al ! Sourit grandement Lily en posant Edouard qui s'agitait un peu par terre, et sans perdre la moindre seconde, les deux enfants coururent vers le petit coin de jeu qu'avait aménagé James dans le salon. Lily alla se mettre près de son mari, à côté de Nahla qui avait maintenant pris la chaise qu'avait libéré Harry auparavant.

-Soit calme, patient, et aussi poli et n'aie surtout pas peur, d'accord ? Le juge est quelqu'un de gentil, il adore les enfants. Conseilla Nahla de sa douce voix et en massant très légèrement les épaules de son neveu. Surtout un enfant aussi adorable que toi. Dit-elle avec amusement en posant une petite bise sur le front de l'enfant qui eut les joues pourpres devant le compliment.

\- Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai toujours dit, continua James en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son fils pour qu'il arrête de les mordre.

-Ne jamais se mordre les lèvres et bien regarder une personne dans les yeux quand je lui parle. Récita Harry dans une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé et un sourire très fier sur le visage.

-Oui mon enfant. Comme cela le juge verra que tu ne mens pas et que tu n'inventes pas des histoires. Confirma James en posant une bise sur le front de son aîné qui le surprit en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras. James sourit un peu en l'enlaçant à son tour. Tout ira bien, papa te le promet, souffla-t-il avant de se relever. Lily posa une autre bise sur le front de son fils et caressa légèrement les cheveux de l'enfant qu'avait décoiffé James et qu'avait recoiffé Nahla.

-Merci encore Nahla. Dit Lily en enlaçant légèrement la très élégante dame Black qui s'était relevée de sa chaise avec une grande agilité pour poser une bise sur les joues son beau frère.

-Les sœurs sont faites pour ça Lily et arrête de me remercier. Répliqua Nahla en souriant un peu. Lily lui rendit son sourire avant de tenter, en vain, de prendre son dernier-né dans ses bras pour un câlin, car l'enfant en question était trop occupé à courir après son ami. James décida de venir au secours de sa femme attrapant facilement le petit Edouard qui contestait un peu pour retourner à ses activités.

-Oh ! Se plaignit doucement Lily en laissant repartir son benjamin et s'abdiqua à prendre la main de son aîné. Elle posa sa main libre sur son ventre, tentant de lisser au passage sa très charmante robe bleue de nuit qui camouflait un peu son ventre. James, quant à lui, avait choisi de soutenir son fils jusqu'au bout des doigts en portant aussi une costume que lui avait acheté sa femme il y a deux années de cela et qu'il n'avait jamais mis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop Lily. Souffla James en posant une petite bise sur les lèvres de sa femme.

-C'est un peu normal renchérit Nahla en envoyant un sourire rassurant à son amie.

Après avoir dit au revoir à cette dernière qui jouerait la baby-sitting durant leur absence, les trois Potter mirent tranquillement leur manteau avant de se diriger vers la sortie où James avait rangé sa voiture... fantastique et spéciale. Les souhaits et encouragements des ancêtres Potter les accompagnèrent jusqu'au hall du manoir.

-Bonne chance!

-Tout ira bien!

-Ce maudit juge verra que tu as eu raison Harry!

-Mettez ces dingues de moldus à leur place!

-…

La jolie berline noire était déjà placée devant la maison très tôt le matin par les soins de James Potter. Son ami Sirius l'avait aidé à bricoler cette voiture juste après leur attaque chez les Londubat. Il n'avait plus envie de prendre les transports en commun, car la menace de mort sur sa famille était toujours d'actualité et il ne voulait plus jamais prendre de risque quand il s'agissait de leur sécurité… surtout qu'il s'était fait quelques nouveaux ennemis au sein du Magenmagot.

-Oh waouh ! S'exclama Harry en pleine admiration, on va même prendre ta… très précieuse voiture ! Lily pouffa de rire et James sourit un peu gêné, car il ne prenait la voiture qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou pour accompagner sa femme (et cela juste durant ses périodes de grossesse) et Harry n'y était monté qu'en cas de nécessité.

-Oui mon grand, répondit James en souriant légèrement. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître la légère couche de neige sur la voiture. Ta maman… n'est pas en très grande forme pour utiliser la cheminée ou transplaner. Expliqua James en ouvrant la porte gauche à Lily qui lui envoya un petit sourire de remerciement avant de s'engouffrer dans la confortable et spacieuse voiture.

-Ok. Dit son fils en prenant place derrière le siège de sa mère, sans attendre l'aide de son père. Ce dernier lui sourit un peu avant d'aller prendre sa place de chauffeur et d'activer tous les enchantements qu'ils avait placé sur la voiture, à savoir : l'invisibilité, la possibilité de voler et l'assourdissement du moteur, mais surtout le charme de repousse moldu et le sortilège de confusion placée récemment par Lily qui disait ne pas vouloir provoquer la mauvaise chance et d'attirer l'attention du département des transports magiques ou encore pire le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

Le trajet dura près de trois heures et la famille Potter arriva sur Londres sous l'accueil chaleureux d'un ciel trop nuageux et d'une pluie torrentielle. James chercha près d'une quinzaine de minutes un endroit tranquille pour se garer. Il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais son fils était trop nerveux, nonobstant l'assurance de ses parents. Ils avaient encore près d'une heure d'attente avant le début de l'audience et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans un restaurant qui se trouvait à 10 minutes de marche du tribunal pour enfants.

Après une attente qui parut très longue pour la famille Potter, le moment tant craint arriva et James mena sa famille vers le bureau du juge des enfants, Georges Wall. Harry qui s'était détendu depuis un moment maintenant, serrait très fortement la main de son père lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le beau bâtiment ancestral de la haute cour de justice. James fit disparaître avec un rapide coup de baguette magique les 3 parapluies qu'il avait conjurés, avant de mener sa famille vers l'accueil principal où ils subirent les formalités d'entrée et le garde les informa qu'ils devaient se rendre à la division des affaires familiales où devaient avoir lieu le jugement.

Bien que détendu, James ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner légèrement devant l'atmosphère un peu déprimante de l'austère building (2), sans oublier le temps gris dehors. Ils rencontrèrent l'avocat qui devait les représenter, un vieux d'une soixantaine d'année, fin et élancé et un peu chauve. Il avait une petite moustache qui se démarquait de son fin visage, car contrairement aux couleurs grises de sa chevelure, sa moustache était de couleur marron comme ses petits yeux. Il portait maladroitement sa robe d'avocat et James se demandait encore si ce vieux (recommandé par le policier Talley) était bien un si bon avocat que cela.

-Bonjour Maître Holman. Salua James lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'avocat en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Salua l'avocat à son tour avec un gros sourire sur le visage en prenant la main de James, avant de faire une petite révérence à Lily qui lui lança un petit sourire. Madame Potter… Monsieur Potter ! Dit-il avant de tourner son attention vers Harry qui serrait fortement la main de son père. L'avocat lui lança un sourire conspirateur.

-Bonjour maître. Salua le jeune homme dans une voix cassée. Son père ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux qu'il arrangea avec un rapide coup de main sans dire un mot, contrairement à son habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, en me levant ce matin un... ange est venu me voir et devines ce qu'il m'a dit ? Demanda l'avocat en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de son client. Harry secoua tout simplement la tête en le regardant avec une grande curiosité. Que tout va très bien se passer ! Harry l'observa avec un grand scepticisme sans dire quoi que soit. Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Soupira l'avocat, avant de continuer sa tentative qui fit sourire un peu Harry. Je te promets monsieur Potter… et croix de bois, croix de fer et… er si je mens je vais recevoir… 10 coups de bâtons sur les fesses. Réponds juste aux questions que l'on te pose d'accord ? Demanda-t-il à Harry qui hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de sa mère qui lui caressait un peu le dos. L'avocat se releva et lança un coup d'œil complice à James. Il attendit le retour de James qui avait accompagné sa femme à la salle d'attente voisine où se trouvaient déjà d'autres jeunes témoins accompagnés de leurs parents.

-Prêt ? Lui demanda l'avocat avec enthousiasme, avant d'ouvrir la porte en bois marron de la salle d'audience qui était bien remplie.

James fût un peu surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes dans la salle, mais il fit le maximum pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Il lança un petit signe de tête de salutation aux policiers qui étaient debout, à la porte d'entrée. Son regard se posa sur la famille Dursley qui lui lançait des regards plus que malveillants, mais James les ignora et préféra aller prendre place à la partie des accusés, près de son avocat qui sortait une multitude de documents de sa petite valisette qui avait besoin bien d'être renouvelée. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que le petit Dursley et ses amis se trouvaient dans la salle d'audience, mais préférait ne pas trop méditer sur des choses futiles.

L'absence de son ami Sirius l'angoissait un peu, il espérait tout simplement qu'il avait bien fait son _travail_, car les personnes présentes dans les deux rangées du public avaient tous des visages froids. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui avait motivé les gens à venir assister à cette audience, contrairement à celle préliminaire où il n'y avait eu que les Dursleys, deux autres familles et lui. Il espérait tout simplement que tout allait très bien se passer.

Quelques minutes d'attente très tendues passèrent encore, avant l'arrivée du juge portant une robe rouge et une perruque d'une couleur blanche très éclatante, contrairement au magistrat qui le suivait et qui portait une perruque de couleur grise.

La salle se leva en une seule personne avant de se rasseoir après que les juges aient pris place dans des fauteuils ressemblant un peu à celui de la reine des moldus de la Grande Bretagne. Il y avait 12 chaises vides des membres du jury, au côté droit de la salle en face du public et il y avait devant le juge, l'enregistreur, l'interprète et le greffier qui faisaient face au public et au fond de la salle, à la longue rangée d'une dizaine de chaise réservées à la presse, une vieille dame et un jeune homme de son âge à peu près avaient feuille blanche, crayon ou stylos prêts à être utilisés.

_Quel gros cirque !_ Pensa un peu amèrement James en lançant un regard à Vernon Dursley assis entre les deux autres pères des supposées victimes de _l'attaque_ de son fils et son avocat qui était aussi gros que lui. Le chef de famille Dursley croisa le regard de son beau frère comme s'il l'avait senti et lui lança un regard venimeux que James lui rendit avant de croiser celui de son avocat qui lui lança un regard un peu désapprobateur, car il avait bien suivi ce petit antagonisme. L'ambiance était tendue et la salle était silencieuse. Le greffier n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence ou d'élever la voix lorsqu'il commença à annoncer l'ouverture de l'audience.

-Affaire numéro : 1986 EWCA Civ. 57. Commença le jeune greffier dans une voix un peu aiguë. Il se racla un peu la gorge et ajusta ses lunettes avant de continuer son annonce : cas B4/1986/1128/1129/1130. NR03C00997 en date du 11 février 1986. Devant les juges Lord Wall et Lord Wilson. Entre les parents Mark et Nicole Polkiss, Emmanuel et Nathalie Monroe, et Vernon et Petunia Dursley. Contre le parent James Potter. Attaque de l'enfant Potter sur les enfants Dursley, Monroe et Polkiss admis à l'hôpital durant cinq jours. James ne put s'empêcher d'avaler difficilement sa salive et lança un regard en biais à son avocat qui était très serein.

-Vous avez la parole Maître Mark Webster. Annonça la voix rauque et fatiguée du juge Wall au même moment où le greffier reprenait sa chaise.

L'avocat de la partie adverse se leva et commença son plaidoyer, dans lequel il peignit l'héritier Potter comme un jeune tyran, un futur danger pour la société… qu'il fallait l'interner dans un centre de rééducation ou le placer dans une bonne famille pour son bien être et celui des personnes dont il est proche et en contact…. Il termina sa requête en réclamant une réparation de dommages et intérêts de 50.000 livres à cause des frais hospitaliers et du traumatisme qu'ont subit les victimes de l'enfant Potter.

En somme, une plaidoirie qui irrita trop James, ainsi que le public… (Bizarrement) d'où s'éleva un brouhaha. James était tout simplement soulagé que son enfant ne soit pas sur les lieux pour entendre ces dégoûtants mensonges.

-Maître Michael Holman. Dit le juge, après avoir pris des notes sur sa feuille, comme le faisait son collègue, le juge Wilson.

-Merci votre honneur, commença l'avocat du diable en se relevant et en ajustant sa robe. Nous sommes aujourd'hui devant un cas… banal dont la majorité de la population Britannique et peut être même mondiale est victime. Et malheureusement, c'est une affaire où on préfère fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se produit un… drame pour faire réagir les… gens. La salle était très silencieuse devant la défense de l'avocat Holman. L'intimidation peut arriver à n'importe qui et n'importe où, continua Holman, mais on se sent tellement désespéré, sans défense, aucune personne pour nous venir en aide… et 90% d'entre nous ont honte d'admettre au harcèlement dont on est victime. Certains préfèrent ne pas y répondre et passent leur temps ou leur vie à fuir leur bourreau, tandis que certains d'entre nous décident de faire face à nos tyrans et de dire stop. Oui STOP. Hurla l'avocat Holman faisant sursauter un peu James. L'enfant Potter a été victime d'intimidation au sein même de son école, l'endroit qui devait être sa deuxième maison et les personnes qui étaient censées lui garantir la sécurité ont fermé les yeux et n'ont ni intervenu, ni répondu aux demandes d'appel à l'aide du jeune Potter dont les droits sociaux (3), politiques (4), civils (5) et culturels (6) ont été piétinés et bafoués. Ce sont des intimidations qui nous affectent profondément et il y en a même qui choisissent de mettre fin à leur vie. L'avocat de la famille Potter prit une petite pause avant de continuer son plaidoyer qui captait l'attention générale de toute la salle.

-En début janvier passé, Monsieur Potter a été le cible, le victime, pour la énième fois dans les toilettes de l'école, de son jeune cousin et ses amis et il n'a fait que se défendre devant des personnes qui sont plus costauds que lui. L'avocat Holman inspira un petit coup d'air avant de poursuivre: lorsque l'être humain se trouve dans une situation de vie ou de mort, son adrénaline le domine, certains me diront son instinct animal… mais peu importe, on fait tout pour sortir vivant de la situation dangereuse où l'on se trouve. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé ce jour là, où le directeur de l'école Monsieur Jonathan Walter a encore fermé les yeux et permis l'accusation injuste sur le jeune Potter et qui nous mène ici actuellement. C'est triste d'en arriver là aujourd'hui car l'affaire oppose deux cousins, une Famille, et on aurait pu le régler d'une autre manière, mais il se trouve que Vernon Dursley lui-même, père d'un des victimes, est aussi, il paraît, un grand tyran que ce soit dans son quartier ou dans l'entreprise qu'il dirige. Dit l'avocat en pointant un doigt accusateur à la personne en question qui était rouge de colère.

-J'ai ici les preuves, dit maître Holman en poussant devant la table une bonne vingtaine de dossier, mais aussi les témoignages des personnes victimes de l'intimidation de ces personnes ayant aujourd'hui l'audace d'accuser l'une de leur victime qu'ils ont plus que terrorisé dans la vie. Le greffier se leva et pris le gros paquet de dossier qu'il remit aux deux juges.

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'avertissement sur l'introduction de ces dossiers votre honneur. Protesta fortement l'avocat des _victimes_, maître Webster qui se releva de sa chaise. Un petit chahut s'éleva rapidement du public.

-Ordre à la cour. Rasseyez-vous Maître, sinon je fais évacuer immédiatement toute la salle. Réprimanda strictement le juge Wall avant de faire signe à l'avocat Holman pour continuer, lorsque le silence se refit rapidement, à part la forte pluie dehors et les frappes sur la sténographie de l'enregistreur. L'autre avocat reprit sa chaise avec une grande frustration en lançant un regard meurtrier à son opposant.

\- Je crois votre honneur qu'une loi doit être votée contre l'intimidation ainsi que les tyrans qui portent atteinte à la dignité humaine. Continua Holman, non perturbé par la petite crise de Webster. Car c'est ce genre de persécution qui poussent les personnes victimes à devenir des marginalisés de la société, comme des drogués, des meurtriers… Et les personnes témoins de ces actes de tyrans deviennent aussi des victimes et refusent par exemple de quitter leur domicile pour ne pas subir des coups à leur tour. En plus, ce sont des enfants, le futur de notre nation, ils ont besoin de se sentir libre de s'exprimer sans être l'objet de moquerie qui dépasse les bornes. Ils ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans un endroit où ils sont censés apprendre quelque chose pour bien gérer l'héritage qu'on va leur laisser, pour diriger notre cher pays. Je demande aussi votre honneur que le directeur de l'école, monsieur Walter, soit sanctionné pour son inaction et selon l'article 1137 du code civil, car même s'il dit être intimidé par l'un des pères de ces victimes dans son témoignage, grimaça maître Holman en pointant du doigt Vernon Dursley (dont le visage était devenu maintenant violet), il est un adulte qui peut entreprendre des actions contre toute forme de persécution contrairement aux enfants qui étaient sous sa responsabilité. En choisissant de fermer les yeux, monsieur Walter place la Grande Bretagne comme un pays qui viole la déclaration de Genève, la déclaration des droits des enfants et la déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme. Je demande enfin votre honneur à ce que les enfants soient mis sous le contrôle d'un éducateur spécialisé, car ce ne serait pas trop sain de les laisser sous la responsabilité totale de leurs parents et selon les articles du code civil 1128, 1129 et 1130 alinéa 7 du code civil.

L'avocat remis un autre pile de document au greffier qui le passa au juge, avant de lancer un petit rictus à James et de reprendre sa place. James sourit aussi un peu, mais il n'était pas totalement rassuré malgré la pertinente plaidoirie de son avocat.

-Veuillez vous rapprocher maîtres. Ordonna le juge après quelques minutes de chuchotement avec son collègue. Les deux avocats se rapprochèrent rapidement du juge qui discuta un bon moment avec eux avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur place avec Holman qui avait un petit sourire au visage et Webster qui avait l'air complètement en colère.

-Au vue des pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés et selon les articles 1128, 1129, 1130 et 1137 du code civil, des chartes de la déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme et des enfants et des preuves accablantes présentées par l'avocat à la défense et l'accord de l'avocat plaidant, commença le juge dans une forte voix, le directeur de l'école Little Whinghing sera levé de ses fonctions. Monsieur Walter pâlit drastiquement en regardant le juge avec un regard horrifié. Les enfants Monroe, Polkis et Dursley seront placés sous la surveillance provisoire d'un éducateur et d'un psychiatre. Termina le juge en frappant son marteau en bois clair sur le bloc rond poser sur sa table pour clore le débat.

_Eh bien, quel rapidité et… quel chaos_. pensa James en se retenant fortement pour ne pas rire, Sirius avait bien rempli sa mission.

-Quoi ? Hurla un Vernon Dursley rouge de colère qui se releva d'un bond de sa chaise qui bascula derrière lui et chuta. Les deux autres pères l'imitèrent muettement en lançant des regards furieux aux deux juges, de mêmes que leurs épouses et leurs enfants, James ouvrit des yeux ronds en lançant un regard à son avocat qui avait l'air plus que joyeux. C'est quoi ce charabia, comment osez-vous ? Demanda le père Dursleyx, les poings serrés, le regard lançant des éclairs de rage.

-Silence ! Hurla indignement le juge Wall, tout aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ses petits yeux gris lançant aussi des éclairs de colère. Asseyez-vous immédiatement où je vous sortir de la salle. Face à leur réticence, le juge fit signe aux deux policiers à la porte pour faire sortir les perturbateurs qui protestaient contrairement à leurs femmes et enfants qui reprirent rapidement leur place. Et le beau frère de James commis l'impardonnable en lançant un coup de poing à l'un des policiers qui chuta sur la table qui se brisa sous son poids, faisant éparpillé toutes les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient.

-Que signifie tout cela ? Demanda le juge interloqué avec une grande incrédulité dans la voix, pendant que sa salle d'audience se transforma rapidement en un petit champ de bataille, car Vernon Dursley se tourna vers l'autre policier qui tenter de le maîtriser, chose impossible, car il était très maigre à l'inverse du gros contestataire Dursley.

Pendant que ce dernier se bagarrait avec le policier qui se défendait pas mal, le juge frappait son marteau pour faire régner l'ordre et hurlait des appels à l'aide, la sœur de Lily, Pétunia hurlait hystériquement, ouvrant de gros yeux, son très long visage de cheval était plus proéminent que jamais… tandis que le petit Dudley Dursley regardait ce qui passait autour de lui avec des yeux pétrifiés et s'était réfugiait derrière sa mère… toute la salle était sur pied et évitait d'entrer en contact avec le gros tyran Dursley qui avait filé un coup de poing à son avocat qui avait rapidement pris refuge près de la table des juges. Même les deux autres plaidants s'étaient rapidement éloignés de leur ami, après le premier coup. James, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi penser du système judiciaire des moldus, mais ça l'étonnerait que les bagarres soient autorisées dans les tribunaux.

-Eh ben, cette petite surprise de plus va aussi me faire de la publicité. Annonça joyeusement l'avocat Holman en rangeant ses documents dans sa vieille valisette.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demanda James qui grimaça face au coup de poing de plus qu'avait reçu le jeune policier sur son visage où les coups de bleu commençaient déjà à apparaître.

-Grâce à un jeune homme, j'ai reçu très tôt ce matin ces preuves et témoignages de plomb et je vais recevoir une promotion au sein de mon cabinet, car cette affaire va faire la une des journaux… dés ce soir. Chantonna l'avocat en referma sa valisette, au même moment où entrait dans la salle une dizaine de policier qui maîtrisa rapidement le gros émeutier ainsi que ses deux amis qui suivirent docilement les policiers, contrairement à leur ami qui hurlait de rage et menaçait de mort le juge ainsi que les Potter. Les familles des trois perturbateurs quittèrent aussi la salle sous des cris hystériques, pendant qu'entraient d'autres policiers pour aider leurs collègues bien tabassés par le père Dursley. James lança un regard amusé à son avocat en remerciant intérieurement son ami.

-Merci. Souffla joyeusement Holman en essayant de masquer son sourire.

-Er… les charges contre Monsieur Potter seront abandonnées et…affaire classée. Annonça le juge Wall dans un murmure lorsque le silence se refit graduellement dans la salle après l'évacuation des deux blessés, et que tout le monde le regardait en attendant ses consignes. Apparemment, il était lui aussi complètement dépassé par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler devant lui, car il ne demanda même pas au public de reprendre leur place ou d'attendre la sortie des policiers qui ramassaient les débris de la table cassée durant la bagarre. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil royal avec un regard complètement hagard. L'enregistreur se dépêcha de lui passer un verre d'eau tandis que l'autre juge, l'interprète et le greffier se précipitèrent à ses côtes, pour probablement calmer le juge… trop choqué.

Les gens restèrent là, observant le juge pendant quelques secondes avant d'applaudir fortement et de commencer à quitter la salle avec un grand tapage.

-C'est la première fois, après 30 ans de carrière que je gagne aussi facilement et rapidement une affaire qui était un peu… perdue d'avance. Commenta l'avocat Holman en quittant lui aussi la salle, suivi de James qui avait l'air plus que soulagé et qui écoutait le vieux avocat avec distraction.

-Tant mieux alors. Murmura James pendant qu'ils dépassaient un grand nombre de policier attendant devant la porte. _Eh bien, les moldus sont quand même rapides et bien efficaces_, pensa-t-il avec un peu d'admiration envers ses homologues policiers.

\- En plus, je n'ai pas dit tout ce dont je souhaitais durant mon plaidoirie. Continua le vieux, ayant l'air fier de lui. Ça va être la fête ce soir au cabinet. Dit-il joyeusement comme un enfant qu'on avait promis des bonbons. James lui lança un sourire très éclatant sur le visage avant de cligner rapidement ses yeux lorsqu'un coup de flash d'appareil photo l'aveugla. Eh bien, même les journalistes sont là ! Chantonna l'avocat Holman avec un petit sourire.

-Maître Holman.

-Maître Holman.

-…

Appelèrent le lot d'une dizaine de journalistes qui adoraient plus que tout, les petits scandales. _Ça au moins, moldu et sorcier l'avaient bien en commun_. James ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un sourire méprisant qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas en se précipitant vers le bientôt célèbre et promu avocat.

-Ravi d'avoir travaillé avec vous monsieur Potter. Remercia l'avocat en tendant la main à son client. Grâce à ce procès, je vais devenir associé dans mon cabinet et… je suis à un seul pas de me présenter comme député pour la chambre basse. Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de James avec une grande conspiration dans ses petits yeux marron brillants de malice.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie, lui dit James en souriant lui aussi de satisfaction. Et bonne chance, souffla-t-il à son tour, sous les coups de flash.

Il y avait un monde fou dans le grand hall de la cour de justice. C'était à croire que toutes les audiences avaient été suspendues à cause de la petite bagarre.

_On ne badine pas avec les maraudeurs et s'en tirer facilement_ ! Pensa James avec un petit sourire. Il alla rapidement rejoindre sa famille qui attendait, très certainement avec une grande anxiété.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Lui demanda son fils dés qu'il ait ouvert la porte de la salle où il y avait quelques policiers qui surveillaient les témoins dont certains avaient l'air très contents et étaient assis près de sa femme et de son fils. Ce dernier regardait son père avec des yeux remplis d'espoir et attendait sa réponse avec une grande nervosité.

-Oui mon grand ! Répondit James en se rapprochant du petit groupe. Il s'agenouilla et enveloppa son fils dans un grand câlin. Ce dernier éclata joyeusement de rire. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre et même le directeur de l'école va être changé.

-Et tu vas aussi changer d'école. Annonça Lily, le regard pétillant. James lui lança un regard soulagé, car c'est quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda de nouveau Harry, le visage illuminé et rempli de bonheur en regardant alternativement ses parents. Et il sautilla de joie lorsque sa mère hocha doucement la tête.

-Oh, non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Annonça une petite fille brune au même âge que leur fils. Elle fit un peu la moue et alla se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère qui était assise près de Lily. Harry grimaça en regardant avec incertitude la fillette.

James comprenait la réaction de son enfant, car toute l'école sans exception le tyrannisait et voir sa camarade se comportait ainsi perturbait certainement son enfant qui lui lança un regard confus. James se dépêcha de dire au revoir et remercia les trois témoins avec leurs parents, avant que son fils ne soit embarrassé pour une manque de réponse appropriée ou qu'il dise quelque chose de blessant à la petite fille. Il aida Lily à se relever et mena sa famille vers la porte, avant que le sortilège de Sirius sur ces hypocrites moldus ne se dissipe.

Il aurait aimé attendre un peu le temps que les gens dans le hall retournent à leurs activités, mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

-Tuney ! Murmura sa femme en voyant sa sœur serrant fortement son énorme fils dans ses bras. L'enfant avait une grosse sucette dans la main et de grosses larmes de crocodiles ruisselaient sur ses joues roses. Pétunia discutait avec leur avocat qui avait un petit sac de glace posé sur sa joue. La mince dame Dursley qui portait une robe blanche trop chic et qui se trouvait à près de 20 mètres d'eux se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, comme si elle avait entendu ce doux chuchotement. Elle lança un regard venimeux à sa petite sœur avant de souffler très clairement et dans une voix remplie de colère :

-J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant sale monstre. Ça a toujours été ton objectif de détruire notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? Lily serra fortement les mains de son mari en regardant tristement sa grande sœur qui les regardait avec une haine non dissimulée, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient avec curiosité ou horreur dans leur visage.

-Viens, ma chérie. Souffla James en tirant la main de sa femme. Elle n'en vaut… vraiment pas la peine. Il lança un regard noir à sa belle sœur qui n'avait d'yeux que sur sa sœur qu'elle contemplait en froissant son pointu nez de dégoût.

-C'est vous la monstre. Hurla son fils dans le silence tendu qui régnait entre les deux sœurs, attirant ainsi l'attention d'autres personnes. Heureusement que les journalistes étaient encore trop absorbés par ce que leur racontaient maître Holman. Maudite sorcière, cria le gamin, le visage rouge de colère et lança un regard meurtrier à sa tante.

-Comment oses-tu sale petite vermine ? S'indigna Pétunia, lançant un regard rempli de haine à la famille. Quelques policiers aux alentours se dépêchèrent de se placer devant les deux familles. James se hâta de prendre rapidement son fils dans ses bras et de tirer Lily vers leur voiture… Mais la chance avait l'air d'être partie se promener car arrivés à quelques pas de la sortie principale de l'édifice, Lily serra fortement les mains de son mari, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter et la regarder avec confusion et un peu d'inquiétude, car il ne voulait plus revoir un seul membre de la famille Dursley. Mais Lily était extrêmement pâle et regardait son mari avec alarme.

SPLASSHHH

-Wow… hurla l'un des trois policiers qui les raccompagnaient en regardant avec horreur ses belles souliers noirs bien cirés, être mouillés par une liquide claire un peu gluante, pendant que Lily s'évanouissait dans les bras de son mari qui déposa son fils, sans trop de ménagement, sur le sol pour capter sa femme.

-Maman ! Hurla Harry à se mettant rapidement près de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Demanda l'enfant apeuré.

-Je-je ne sais pas. S'affola James en posant délicatement Lily sur le sol.

-Oh félicitations Monsieur, votre épouse vient de perdre les eaux… elle va avoir son bébé. Annonça joyeusement une grande dame brune, qui était habillée d'une manière très élégante et qui avait l'air de porter sur elle toute sa collection de bijoux.

-Q-Qu-Quoi ? Balbutia James avec un regard horrifié contrairement à son fils qui sautilla de joie. Ma-mais c'est dans trois ou deux mois. Dit le futur papa tout pâle. Un grand nombre de personne avait accouru pour observer ce qui se passait. James réprima un juron. I_l fallait qu'ils partent à Sainte Mangouste, il ne voulait pas la perte d'une autre enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin devant tous ces curieux moldus dans le hall. En plus c'était trop risqué._ Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ? Se plaignit-il en regardant la grande dame et tenait fermement la tête de sa femme dans ses deux mains.

-On a déjà appelé une ambulance monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui rassura le jeune policier blond avec un gros sourire sur le visage et qui nettoyait ses chaussures bien cirées et sur lequel le liquide s'était déversé avec un gros lot de mouchoirs blancs, pendant que ses collègues tentaient de repousser les nombreux curieux et de former un rideau humain autour de la famille.

James lui, était bien nerveux et il se contenta tout simplement de retourner son attention sur sa femme qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux. _Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter d'aller chercher sa voiture… mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sa femme ainsi. Oh Merlin !_ Se plaignit silencieusement James en serrant les dents.

-Elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Harry avec une grande inquiétude et nervosité dans la voix. Il s'accroupit près de James en prenant la main inerte de sa mère dans les siennes. James tenta de lui sourire avec une grande assurance, mais ce fût une grimace qui se lut sur son visage. Et il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua la main droite de son enfant qui tenait celle de sa mère, commençait à briller. _Oh non, pas ici !_ Pensa le chef de famille avec une grande frayeur en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Où sont les ambulanciers ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement à un policier noir qui se trouvait à ses côtés et libéra une de ses mains pour prendre celle de son fils.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, ils seront bientôt là. Lui assura le policier en lui tapotant légèrement son épaule droit. James hocha distraitement la tête, toute son attention maintenant sur son fils.

-Harry ! Ta maman va s'en sortir, elle est juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? Son fils hocha la tête en le fixant avec un regard un peu vide. Oh Merlin ! Siffla James, car la lueur dorée commençait à entourer tout le corps de son fils.

Heureusement pour lui, il y eut l'arrivée de trois secouristes au même moment et pendant que ces derniers se dépêchaient de placer sa femme toujours inconsciente sur un brancard avant de l'amener dans l'ambulance, il se hâta de lancer rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible un sortilège de désillusion sur son fils, car l'avocat Holman, qui les avait rejoints, et quelques autres curieux observaient Harry en fronçant les sourcils. James remercia sa bonne étoile avant de porter rapidement son fils qui contestait dans ses bras pour aller prendre rapidement sa berline qui était garée à quelques minutes de marche et de filer aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital _Saint John_ _Ura_ où était amenée sa femme et qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin de la cour de justice.

Après avoir déposé son fils à la maison en début de soirée, James fût raccompagné à l'hôpital par son ami Sirius. Et après une très longue et stressante attente, vers 2 heures du matin, sans aucune nouvelle sur l'état de sa femme, les deux maraudeurs durent jeter un sort à une jeune infirmière brune pour avoir des informations… chose qui se trouva être très facile.

Ce sera trois longues heures plus tard et avec deux mois d'avance que le nouveau membre de famille Potter verra le jour. Le premier enfant de sexe féminin depuis plus de dix générations dans la famille.

James était aux anges et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage en regardant son enfant dormir dans la couveuse où l'avait installée les médecins.

-Bon, on va devoir y aller ! Murmura Sirius en se passant une main sur son visage marqué par une grosse fatigue. Les deux amis se trouvaient dans une salle où il y avait trois incubateurs artificiels, des couveuses qui avaient la forme d'une capsule close et vitrée et qui étaient entourés par de nombreuses machines médicales. Sirius passa une de ses mains dans l'une des quatre orifices munies de gants pour caresser la tête sans cheveux de la nouvelle née.

-Ok… Merci Sirius. Dit James, sans quitter du regard de son enfant qui dormait profondément dans la couveuse où elle était installée quelques secondes plus tard après sa venue au monde. Tu le donneras à Scrimgeour, s'il te plaît. Dit James en filant distraitement à son ami une grande enveloppe de couleur blanche. Contrairement à ce dernier, James n'osait pas toucher son enfant car il estimait qu'elle était trop… minuscule, malgré l'assurance du médecin Black et de l'infirmière qui vérifiait l'état des triplés se trouvant dans la troisième couveuse.

-Tu devrais aussi rentrer et dormir un peu. Soupira Sirius en enfourchant l'enveloppe dans la poche de son pantalon. Ta petite ne va pas s'envoler tu sais ? L'infirmière aux cheveux châtains, tirés en un chignon pouffa discrètement de rire avant de se diriger vers la première couveuse.

-Votre ami a raison. Souffla-t-elle dans une douce voix, sans lever les yeux des machines qu'elle vérifiait. Les bébés sont très bien surveillés et il y a toujours des tours de garde. James grimaça un peu avant de se faire tirer en dehors de la salle sans aucun aménagement par Sirius.

-Tu vois ? Allez viens, on va aller voir comment va Lily. Souffla Sirius en lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement, avant de se diriger vers la couveuse de la dernière née des Potter.

L'épouse du maraudeur James était placée en soin intensif, entourée de machines et les deux amis ne purent que l'apercevoir brièvement par le biais d'une porte vitrée comme ce fût le cas, après qu'elle soit sortie de salle d'accouchement.

Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami en le poussant vers la porte principale pour rentrer et prendre un repos bien mérité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop mon vieux. Dit-il à son ami qui avait une mine fatiguée et trop triste. Tu sais bien que notre chère Lily est très tenace et qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller… pour te mettre les bâtons dans les roues. James sourit légèrement à la tentative de son ami qui avait les yeux rougis par la fatigue. D'ici peu, ta chère Lily et notre petite princesse seront bientôt à la maison. Renchérit Sirius en lançant à son ami un sourire éclatant… les yeux du nouveau papa s'illuminèrent un peu, malheureusement pour lui, la sortie d'hôpital des deux femmes de sa vie, aura lieu six semaines plus tard.

-Il faut qu'on aille se reposer, continua Sirius en baillant grandement, après quelques minutes de marche en silence et qu'ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule de James. En plus, dit-il avec un petit sourire, il me semblait que t'avais bien un rendez-vous très tôt le matin avec le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, non ? James hocha distraitement pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa voiture. Eh bien, je vais t'accompagner, dit Sirius en ouvrant la portière avant gauche de la voiture avant de s'y engouffre. Car, dit l'ancien maraudeur en attachant sa ceinture, tu as devant toi le nouveau charismatique et beau membre du conseil. James haussa les sourcils de surprise, le regard pétillant.

-Vraiment…et depuis quand ça ? Demanda-t-il en attachant lui aussi sa ceinture avant d'activer toutes les sortilèges de la berline et de démarrer.

-Ce matin. Répondit Sirius en baillant fortement. On va laisser une très jolie marque à ces vieux administrateurs trop archaïques mon pote… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. James ne pût s'empêcher de rire silencieusement en baillant à son tour.

-Ça va être la joie, chantonna-t-il, le regard pétillant, en prenant un virage à 45°, pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Sirius qu'ils auraient à eux seuls pour trois heures de silence d'or sans cris d'enfants ou des plaintes (ou réprimandes) de leurs femmes… comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

(1) Chantage.

(2) Bâtiment.

(3) Droit d'être protégé contre toute forme d'exploitation.

(4) Droit d'avoir des opinions et de les exprimer (liberté d'expression et de pensée). Droit à la protection contre les mauvais traitements. Droit à la protection contre la privation des libertés.

(5) Le droit à la non-discrimination.

(6) Droit à une information appropriée.

* * *

**Notes d'auteurs:** désolée chers lecteurs et lectrices d'avoir duré pour la mise à jour et de ne pas avoir tenu parole... mais rentrée universitaire... et autres tracas de la vie obligent... le prochain chapitre est fini et sera bientôt en ligne, je dois juste vérifier certaines informations.

j'espère que vous allez adorer ce chapitre...

xoxo ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - La main invible (P2)

**La main invisible (partie 2).**

James Potter s'étira longuement avant de sortir de son doux lit avec un grand regret. Il soupira avec une grande frustration en traînant difficilement ses pieds vers la salle de bain. Il aurait tellement aimé dormir encore quelques instants, surtout avec ses longues journées trop fatidiques d'avant-hier et principalement d'hier, avec les deux heures de cours martiaux qu'il prenait désormais avec son fils aîné…

Mais c'était dimanche, une journée désormais appelée par sa femme : _« Journée papa-fistons »_… dorénavant un rituel dans la famille et qui avait débuté par un pur hasard il y a cinq semaines de cela, lorsqu'ils étaient partis en avance à Londres pour rendre visite aux dames de leur famille.

James laissa l'eau coulait longuement sur lui, et ce sera avec un peu de chagrin qu'il quitta l'eau bien chaude qui faisait un grand bien à son corps plus que meurtri. Le jeune père de famille enfila par la suite, un peu à l'aveuglette, un jean bleu, une chemise blanche et un pull noir et faillit se cogner à la porte en quittant sa chambre. Il termina d'enfiler précipitamment ses bottes noires dans le couloir un peu frais et pas très bien éclairé du troisième étage. Il sentait son corps qui contestait avec chacun des pas qui le menaient vers la chambre de son fils aîné, mais il fallait qu'il se hâte pour préparer ses enfants, surtout que c'est aujourd'hui que son épouse devait quitter l'hôpital avec leur princesse Azalea Lily Potter, nommée après sa grand-mère maternelle et son adorable maman.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chef de famille Potter en pensant à sa femme qui le comblait énormément de bonheur et qui lui manquait amplement. Il mit ses lunettes, avant de toquer légèrement à la porte en bois clair de son aîné (où étaient notées ses initiales en couleur bleues sombre). Il patienta un peu avant d'entre-ouvrir légèrement la porte, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne vit personne dans le grand lit déjà fait et où étaient posés un doudou (un gros chien noir), ainsi qu'un livre ouvert sur un dragon qui crachait du feu.

-Harry ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de style Gustavien, légèrement éclairé par la lumière du jour. Le ciel était un peu dégagé, contrairement à ces derniers jours où il faisait un temps gris, trop déprimant. Tu es là mon grand ? Demanda James en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain, et de l'ouvrir sans attendre, mais n'y trouva personne non plus.

Il haussa les sourcils en quittant la chambre qui avait été la sienne durant son enfance, et que sa femme avait trouvée trop classique, avant de décider de le rénover en ajoutant un petit écrin de douceur et de bon goût, avec une peinture d'une couleur blanche cassée et quelques tonalités bleutées.

James se dirigea vers la chambre de son second fils… mais n'y trouva personne non plus, de même que le salon du troisième étage où la majorité des portraits étaient vides de leurs occupants. Il lança un vague bonjour au reste de ses ancêtres avant de se diriger vers le cinquième étage, sachant que ses enfants seraient probablement là-bas.

En effet, lorsqu'il escaladait les dernières marches menant au paradis du manoir, il pouvait entendre un petit brouhaha et les explications d'un de ses ancêtres à son aîné sur l'Etat et… le pouvoir ?

James haussa les sourcils en hâtant ses pas.

-… mais il n'a pas assez de pouvoir lui, disait son fils aîné avec exaspération et en agitant quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa petite main. James, bien caché derrière la porte, respira avec soulagement en voyant l'échiquier posé par terre, devant lequel Harry était assis et où il n'y avait que des pièces noires. Il soupira aussi de soulagement en remarquant que ses enfants étaient déjà prêts pour leur petite escapade, chacun portant un jean et un lourd pull-over.

-Et je viens encore de perdre mon Etat. Se plaignit Harry avec lassitude, en jetant, sur l'échiquier, la pièce blanche qu'il tenait à la main. La figure du roi courut rapidement en protestant vers les autres pièces blanches bien arrangées sur le tapis rouge par Edouard qui était couché au ventre et balançait ses petits pieds.

_Heureusement que ses ancêtres étaient entrain de lui apprendre les échecs… _Pensa James avec apaisement,_ et non de le corrompre_, _comme s'amusaient à le faire, de temps à autre, quelques uns de ses aïeuls, notamment Harold et Jonathan_.

-Mais enfin bonhomme, l'autre royaume tu ne l'obtiendras pas aussi facilement si tu n'es pas patient et que tu es toujours en position… d'attaque ouverte. Conseilla calmement son aïeul Jacob, le cinquième, depuis son portrait. Et bien sûr que le roi possède beaucoup de pouvoir, c'est lui qui représente ton Etat, voyons ! Continua le vieillard assis sur un fauteuil royal et habillé d'une traditionnelle robe sorcière en rouge bordeaux.

-Grrr. Grogna Harry avec exaspération en se laissant tomber sur le coussin posé près de l'échiquier.

Cela faisait six semaines maintenant, depuis l'accouchement de sa femme, que ses ancêtres avaient commencé à apprendre à son fils ce jeu que lui-même ne maîtrisait pas trop bien.

-En plus, c'est toi qui gagne tout le temps, même si je respecte toutes les règles. Continua de se plaindre l'enfant. C'est de la triche ! Accusa-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son ancêtre Jacob qui eut une expression très outragée sur le visage, tandis que certains de leurs ascendants explosèrent de rire. James étouffa un petit rire et décida qu'il était temps de se montrer, avant qu'une dispute ne prenne place.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua-t-il jovialement en ouvrant grandement la porte d'entrée, attirant l'attention sur lui. Edouard se mit rapidement sur pied et courut vers son papa qui le prit allégrement dans ses bras, tandis que son grand-frère continuait de lancer un regard accusateur à son adversaire qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu la voix en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

-Bonjour James !

-Bonjour jeune homme !

Saluèrent à leur tour la plupart des ancêtres Potter, tandis que le reste lui hocha tout simplement la tête en observant avec amusement la petite querelle qui était entrain de naître.

-Bien sûr que non ! Explosa finalement leur arrière grand-père Jacob en lançant lui aussi un regard noir à son petit fils qui se mit en position assis, les bras croisés. Et puis comment est-ce que je l'aurais fait ? C'est de la stratégie, et non de la t-triche, s'offusqua le vieux dont l'arrière petit fils continua de rechigner, mais ne répondit pas, pendant que James venait prendre place à ses côtés, Edouard sur ses genoux.

-En plus, c'est bien la triche, si tu veux obtenir le pouvoir, bien sûr. Pimenta négligemment un des ancêtres Potter, dont le portrait était accroché près de celui de Jacob qui se tourna et lui lança un regard indigné, de même que le reste de la famille.

-Harold Potter ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à détourner les croyances de ce garçon qui n'a que cinq ans. Contesta chaudement un autre de leurs ancêtres dont le portrait était placé au dessus d'Harold qui roula les yeux en ajustant son chapeau rouge pointu.

-La politique t'as plus que corrompu, vieil homme. Dit avec lassitude le père de James.

-Est-ce qu'il connaît même la signification exacte de ce terme ? Demanda une autre Potter qui portait une robe sorcière traditionnelle, de couleur orange, très extravagante.

-Q-Quoi ? S'indigna à son tour Harold qui se lança par la suite dans une très longue explication sur le pouvoir, l'Etat et la politique… ce qui tourna naturellement à un débat plus qu'ennuyant.

James décida d'oublier ses ancêtres et de se concentrer sur son fils qui lançait maintenant un regard assassin à l'échiquier.

-Hé, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en caressant un peu le dos de l'enfant boudeur.

-Bonjour papa. Marmonna-t-il, en commençant à ranger les pièces sur l'échiquier. James sourit un peu en comprenant l'état d'âme de son fils : aucun enfant n'aimait perdre… surtout le sien.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt prendre ta vengeance. Harry lui lança tout simplement un regard rempli de doute, avant de continuer son petit travail, aidé par son petit frère qui avait quitté les genoux de son père.

-Hé, est-ce que ton papa t'a déjà menti ? Demanda James, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son fils lui sourit en secouant légèrement la tête. Rassures-toi alors, tu vas bientôt le battre. Promis James en souriant largement à son fils qui hocha la tête sans dire quoi que ce soit. _Au moins, il aura essayé_ ! Pensa James en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

-Papa ! Se plaignit ce dernier en remettant en ordre ses cheveux. James lui lança un petit sourire avant de se remettre sur pied.

-Qui vous a donné votre douche ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table à manger, suivi d'Edouard qui avait fini d'aider son frère.

-Gryssa. Souffla Harry, le visage complètement rouge. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les livres posés près de la cheminée qui dégageait un bon feu de bois et réchauffait agréablement le petit salon, très bien éclairé par la lumière du jour, mais aussi par les quelques lampes à gaz qui sont enchantées et qui restent constamment allumés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougies comme ça ? Taquina James en étouffant un petit rire, car il savait que son enfant était un peu pudique et préférait prendre lui-même sa douche, malheureusement, il ne le faisait pas très proprement et Gryssa, une de leur vieille elfe de maison, adorait pouponner les héritiers Potter, surtout avec l'absence de leur mère ces derniers temps ou lorsqu'elle remarquait que son maître était trop fatigué.

Harry, pour sa part, rougit de plus belle et choisit tout bonnement de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse et en se couchant sur la longue chaise près de la cheminée, et cachant son visage avec le gros livre qu'il avait pris : _Découverte du monde Magique et Moldu._

James rit silencieusement en installant Edouard sur son tabouret, avant de prendre sa place habituelle, en tête de la table à manger.

-Bon les garçons, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille visiter le musée magique, aujourd'hui ! Annonça James après avoir bu une grande tasse de café et en se saisissant du bol de céréale pour nourrir Edouard.

-Le musée magique ? Demanda son fils aîné qui se mit en position assise, le visage légèrement rosi maintenant, les sourcils froncés. Mais t'avais dit qu'on allait voir le parc aquatique aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

-Je sais mon grand… commença James en donnant une pomme à son benjamin qui refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais, je suis un peu trop fatigué et le parc aquatique est un peu trop éloigné de l'hôpital où se trouvent ta mère et ta sœur, et on risque d'être en retard pour les ramener à la maison. Voyant que son fils s'apprêtait à argumenter, James se dépêcha de tenter une autre voie.

-On ira la semaine prochaine, je te le promets ! Et en plus du musée aujourd'hui, on ira manger… au… er… McDonald. Il sourit grandement en tenta de masquer sa grimace, car ils avaient mangé une fois dans ce restaurant moldu et il n'avait pas trop aimé leur nourriture contrairement à ses enfants… Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de son aîné qui hochait rapidement la tête et même son second fils commençait à répéter joyeusement le mot Macdo, Macdo… (Un des quelques petits mots qu'il connaissait), jusqu'à la fin de leur déjeuner.

Trois heures plus tard, la famille Potter se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment de style néoclassique du British Museum(1), où se trouvait le musée magique, construit en 1758, cinq ans après celui des moldus. Si l'entrée chez les moldus était gratuite, chez les sorciers, il fallait débourser 5 Gallions(2) pour un adulte et 2 Gallions pour un enfant… car le conservatoire ne bénéficiait pas toujours du soutien financier du ministère de la magie.

Bien que les Potter n'aient pas beaucoup de temps pour visiter l'ensemble des dix larges départements de recherche et de collection de l'énorme musée (moldu), la petite famille put faire un petit tour dans quelques ailes et James fût ravi de voir ses enfants s'émerveillaient devant les époustouflants œuvres d'art sur la dynastie Chinoise, les pièces d'art de l'Egypte Antique, les peintures sur le monde Grec et Romain, les collections sur la préhistoire, des médailles de l'orient, la sculpture Africaine… mais surtout la fameuse pierre de Rosette(3), dont les moldus ne possédaient qu'une petite moitié… qui se trouvait aussi être une copie.

Une heure de visite plus tard, les Potter se dirigèrent par la suite vers l'aile blanche du musée où se trouvait le British Library(4), mais aussi la barrière qui menait au monde magique. Le passage qui se trouvait auparavant dans la salle des dessins et gravures du British muséum, fût déplacé plus tard, vers 1860, à cause des multiples interventions des oubliators.

Désormais, c'était dans la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque qu'il fallait se rendre pour accéder au musée magique. En dirigeant ses enfants vers le premier étage de la salle lecture, James sentait la forte énergie de la magie dans l'air, ce qui le fit frissonnait un peu, de même que son fils aîné… étrangement. Ce qui le fit fronçait les sourcils, mais il décida de réfléchir au geste de son aîné, dés leur retour à la maison.

En outre, le jeune père de famille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer et d'envier un peu les moldus, car même sans magie, ils inventaient et construisaient des œuvres à couper le souffle. La bibliothèque était juste…fantasmagorique, dans un style d'art nouveau. Elle était circulaire et était recouvert d'un dôme… un peu comme le toit de la grande salle de son ancienne école.

James soupira avant de porter fermement Edouard sur son hanche gauche et de le tenir solidement par son bras gauche. Il prit ensuite, par sa main libre, celle d'Harry et se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon sur l'histoire du droit, juste avant celui du droit public. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le dernier rayonnage et fonça directement vers l'étagère rempli de livres, avant que son aîné ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait vraiment. C'était à croire qu'ils avaient traversé une chute d'eau… bien fraîche, ce qui fit trembler un peu le père et ses deux enfants.

-Pap- L'aîné des enfants Potter qui s'apprêtait à se plaindre, ouvra des yeux ronds en voyant l'endroit où ils avaient émergé. Waouh, souffla-t-il, totalement émerveillé devant le vaste endroit où ils se trouvaient et qui ressemblait à une sorte d'énorme cathédrale. Même Edouard qui gazouillait joyeusement depuis un moment maintenant regardait avec une grande curiosité l'endroit moyennement éclairé par de très jolies lampes à gaz accrochés au mur et par l'énorme cheminée qui se trouvait en face du passage qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Mais, ce qui attira le plus l'attention des enfants Potter étaient les petits fées qui s'envolaient joyeusement partout dans le grand hall, et qui ressemblaient, de loin, à des petites boules de lumières flottantes dans l'air… un gros lot de ses petits êtres étaient regroupés autour de la grande fontaine du musée et l'éclairaient merveilleusement.

La fontaine était composée de quelques cinq sorciers, placés à côtés de diverses créatures magiques, (hippogriffes, griffons, elfes de maison…), et à côté d'un énorme dragon et d'un géant qui tenait un gourdin. Les statues en or formaient un demi-cercle autour d'un énorme arbre bouteille, plus précisément l'arbre-mère de la forêt, comme un Adansonia(5), long de près de 30 mètres, avec un tronc de 14 mètres de circonférence et l'arbre avait de longues branches (près de 20 mètres), où s'étaient accrochés quelques hiboux et chouettes qui hululaient.

L'eau de la fontaine provenait des baguettes magiques tendues par les sorciers vers le ciel, de l'énorme massue du géant posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier, mais aussi des flèches des trois centaures pointées vers l'énorme dragon et le géant. Et il y avait deux ou trois sirènes en or dans la fontaine qui effectuaient de temps à autre des plongeons…

Toutes les statues dans la source étaient entièrement faites en or, à l'exception de l'arbre qui ressemblait vraiment à un arbre… réel (avec ses plantes bien vertes et son écorce dont l'aspect n'avait pas du tout subi l'effet du temps… miraculeusement ou… eh bien… la magie et ses prouesses).

La fontaine était, par ailleurs, un peu plus large que celui qui se trouvait dans le hall du ministère de la magie et il arrivait de temps à temps que le majestueux hippogriffe ou le griffon secouent leurs grandes ailes au même moment qu'un long feu quittait les narines du dragon et qu'un magnifique son très doux provenait du bec du phœnix qui était perché sur l'épaule d'un des trois elfes de maison (se trouvant entre les sorciers et les gobelins).

-Waouh ! C'est un peu c-comme le dragon dans mon livre papa. Souffla Harry, trop fasciné par ce qu'il observait. James sourit à son fils en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux… ce dont ne se plaignit pas l'enfant trop émerveillé qui se contenta tout simplement de les remettre en ordre, continuant son inspection en dirigeant ses yeux vers le très haut plafond, où on pouvait apercevoir le défilement d'images sur ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de transcription (de l'histoire) du monde magique, avec de très rares animaux magiques comme le yéti, le naga ou les phœnix… ou encore des bâtiments symboliques et historiques comme ceux du ministère, des écoles comme Poudlard, le musée actuel…

Le gloussement D'Edouard attira l'attention de son père qui regardait le défilement des images avec un petit sourire sur le visage, tout comme son fils aîné. Une fée s'était, en fait, plantée près du visage de l'enfant et s'adonnait à ce qui ressembler à des tours de danses en sautant et en tournant sur elle-même. James rit un peu en déposant son enfant sur le marbre noir trop brillant du grand hall, avant de saluer de la tête les deux jeunes hommes (pratiquement son âge) qui se tenaient debout chacun à un côté de l'entrée. Ils portaient les tenues de la police magique (robe sorcière bleue clair, presque blanche, avec l'emblème du ministère de la magie à leur poitrine gauche et celui du musée magique à leur poitrine droite). Il y avait aussi deux autres policiers, placés à chaque côté du grand âtre du musée qui se trouvait à près de 50 mètres (voire plus), en face de l'entrée moldue.

Tout autour du musée, il y avait des magnifiques statues posées sur des piédestaux en marbres blancs, et des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs en marbre blanc du grand hall… des peintures sur les sorciers et sorcières ayant marqué l'histoire du monde magique (des héros, des inventeurs, des chercheurs…), et dont quelques dizaine de visiteurs observaient… sans oublier l'entière pierre de Rosette qui faisait cinq fois la taille de celle que possédait les moldus, avec d'autres décrets promulgué par Ptolémée premier et Ptolémée III, avant le décret de Ptolémée V dont les moldus ont la copie. L'énorme stèle était placée à moins de 30 mètres de la grande fontaine.

Le chef de famille Potter se dirigea, avec ses descendants, vers le point accueil planté à moins de 20 mètres de l'entrée qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il y avait deux hôtes à l'accueil : une mignonne jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, yeux marron et un très beau jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs. Ils avaient l'air d'être de nouveaux diplômés, et portaient tous les deux des robes sorcières de couleur marron sombre, avec l'emblème du musée sur leur poitrine droite (c'était un arbre qui ressemblait à celui se trouvant dans la fontaine)(6).

James acheta les trois tickets pour l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur (de style du début du vingtième siècle) qui se trouvait en face de la magnifique fontaine et menait aux quatre régions du gigantesque musée pour commencer la visite de ce lieu qu'il avait effectué deux fois dans sa vie et qui avait énormément changé depuis sa dernière visite avec Lily, un mois après leur mariage.

En effet, la collection des œuvres du musée s'était bien élargie avec l'arrivée d'autres objets et de peintures provenant des cinq continents du monde. Il y avait quatre zones dans le gigantesque musée : celle dédiée à Merlin, celle relatant l'Histoire et la Culture de la Grande Bretagne, une autre zone réservée au Reste du Monde et enfin le dernier niveau qui était consacré aux Créatures du Monde Magique.

Si la famille parvint à visiter en moins de deux heures les trois premiers départements du musée, il leur fallut une heure de plus pour visiter le vaste et extraordinaire secteur qui était réservé aux créatures magiques.

Et ce sera avec une grande joie que les trois hommes Potter se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour remonter sur terre, aller enfin manger et récupérer les femmes Potter de l'hôpital.

-Alors vous avez aimé ? Demanda James en prenant dans ses bras Edouard dont le ventre gargouillait un peu fortement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. _Si sa femme était au courant, elle allait le tuer_, pensa le père de famille en posant une bise sur les cheveux de son enfant.

-Oh oui papa, c'était fantastique ! S'exclama Harry en appuyant sur le bouton accueil, il avait un large sourire sur le visage. James lui sourit à son tour, avant de reporter son attention à son second né qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule… et qui bizarrement avait l'air aussi ébloui par le musée que par son grand frère… car l'enfant, trop actif d'habitude et qui ne pouvait rester sur place moins de deux minutes d'affilés, avait été trop sage durant leur longue visite.

-Et toi Edouard, as-tu adoré la visite avec Harry et papa? L'enfant hocha tout simplement la tête en commençant à somnoler. Oh non pas maintenant Eddy. Dit James en secouant légèrement son enfant pour l'empêcher de dormir. On va partir au Macdonald, annonça le père qui pouffa de rire avec son fils aîné lorsque son second fils releva rapidement sa tête de son épaule en clignant ses petits yeux verts et en observant avec incompréhension l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-REGION MERLIN ! Annonça la voix monotone et un peu aigue d'une femme.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit en un bruit de tas de ferrailles pour laisser entrer un homme d'une trentaine d'année, proche de la quarantaine. Il avait de courts cheveux légèrement gris, un peu comme la couleur de ses yeux qui étaient d'un gris très foncés et un peu impénétrables. Il était grand presque 2 mètres de hauteurs, de larges épaules et il avait un très beau visage rectangulaire avec un air aristocratique et quelque peu hautain.

-Oncle Matt ! S'étonna Joyeusement Harry en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui, faisant sursauter James qui tentait de maintenir Edouard éveillé.

-Harry ! Moins fort s'il te plaît, on est dans un musée ! Réprimanda un peu son père en tournant son attention vers Matthew Marius Black. _Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls dans l'ascenseur_, pensant James en souriant légèrement à son cousin.

-Désolé, murmura l'enfant, les joues en feu, mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire largement à son oncle qui s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, un grand sourire sur le visage, lui aussi.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Matthew Black qui serra chaleureusement la main de James, avant de poser une bise sur le front d'Harry qui lui sourit largement en ré-appuyant sur le bouton _'accueil'_ de l'ascenseur dont la grille se referma lourdement. Son oncle lui rendit gaiement son sourire avant de tendre ses mains vers Edouard qui se laissa prendre des bras de son père sans contester, et avec joie.

Matthew Marius Black était l'un des médecins qui s'occupaient de sa femme depuis le début de son hospitalisation et il se trouvait qu'il était un cracmol, comme son père Marius Phineas Black qui était renié par sa famille et était placé dans un orphelinat moldu dés ses onze ans, lorsque ses parents se rendirent compte qu'il ne recevra jamais une invitation pour entrer à Poudlard, à cause de sa nature. Marius qui avait été, en outre, amnésié avant son placement dans le monde moldu, était le second fils des quatre enfants des grands parents(7) de James dont sa maman, Doréa, était la benjamine. Les Potter avait été choqué de découvrir l'identité de Matthew qui avait les traits caractéristiques de la famille Black (yeux gris, air hautain)… et il était devenu _un peu ami_ avec la matriarche Potter, ce que son époux avait un peu difficilement accepté, même si le médecin, que même ses enfants adoraient, était son cousin.

-Bonjour Matt ! Salua James à son tour, un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres. Je ne savais pas que t'étais en congé aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

-Oh non. Souffla-t-il en riant légèrement, j'ai juste pris une… demi-journée de pause… et j'ai deux amis qui me remplacent. J'ai décidé de venir visiter un peu ce lieu fabuleux que m'a recommandé Lily depuis un mois maintenant et que je n'avais jamais connu, même si je venais de temps à autre dans le musée… en haut. Finit Matthew de sa voix grave et un peu posée.

_Ok, maintenant, il se trompait, il était beaucoup TROP proche de sa femme_, pensa James en se retenant de ne pas grincer ses dents.

-Oui, ce musée est juste mythique. Dit (un peu difficilement) James, lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination. Il prit la main de son fils aîné en se dirigeant vers la sortie moldue. On va manger au McDonald, tu viens avec nous… ou t'as pas encore fini de faire ta tournée ? Demanda le jeune père de famille en grimaçant, pendant que son aîné sautillait un peu de joie. Sa grimace n'échappa pas à son cousin qui étouffa un petit rire.

-Oh, non, j'ai fini. J'ai été ici depuis onze heures ce matin et je suis juste fasciné par ce grand et légendaire Merlin. Tu savais qu'il est aussi très connu dans le monde moldu ? Demanda le docteur Black en se plaçant derrière son cousin devant le passage menant au monde moldu, où il y avait une bonne vingtaine de personne qui attendaient leur tour pour se diriger chez les moldus.

-Oh oui ! Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très surprenant, vu ses… œuvres avec le roi Arthur pour Camelot. Répondit James en souriant légèrement. Oh, j'allais complètement l'oublier. S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Il faut qu'on prenne un petit souvenir, dit-il en quittant la queue.

-Macdo ? Se plaignit le petit Edouard, ses sourcils froncés, faisant rire toute la famille.

-Oh je n'y avais même pas pensé ! S'exclama Matthew à son tour, en caressant tendrement le dos de l'enfant boudant dans ses bras et de suivre James vers l'énorme fontaine où il y avait un couple de vieillard qui était entrain de se faire prendre en photo par l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Eh bien, ils ont vraiment amélioré ce… lieu. Dit James lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la magnifique source d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont changé ? Demanda Matthew en abaissant rapidement sa tête pour éviter deux groupes de fées qui faisaient la course poursuite… apparemment, faisant glousser les deux enfants.

-L'arbre, répondit James, il n'y avait pas toutes… ces sculptures dessus, dit-il en faisant apparaître son appareil photo avec un coup de baguette magique.

En effet, en regardant de plus près, on pouvait parfaitement noter la gravure de plusieurs visages de sorciers et sorcières très célèbres sur le gigantesque arbre… La famille prit quelques photos avant de faire un petit tour dans l'énorme hall et de se diriger enfin vers le restaurant favori des enfants.

Ce ne sera que vers 17 heures que la famille Potter et le médecin Black se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital Saint-John de Londres.

A leur arrivée, sa femme était déjà prête et il ne restait que le feu vert de tous ses médecins pour qu'elle quitte pour de bon l'hôpital avec sa fille. Matthew ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre de sa cousine par alliance remplie de pots de fleurs et de jouets pour enfant. Il partit vérifier une dernière fois l'état physique de sa nièce, en compagnie de ses deux neveux qui étaient toujours fascinés par le travail du médecin et le suivaient comme son ombre dés qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital pour rendre visite à leur mère et sœur… Leur oncle leur faisait même porter chacun une blouse blanche qu'il avait commandé, le lendemain du premier _diagnostic_ effectué par les deux frères sur leur mère qui s'était prêté au jeu, une semaine après la naissance de leur sœur.

James n'attendit même pas que la porte se referme entièrement derrière le joyeux médecin guidé par ses neveux, pour étreindre fortement sa femme dans ses bras, avant de l'attirer pour un doux et très passionnant baiser. Il adorait profiter de ces moments de silence et de quiétude avec sa moitié, car il savait que sa très chère Lily serait désormais trop prise pour s'occuper de leur dernière née, malgré le coup de mains de leurs elfes de maison. Ce dont il était totalement sûr et certain maintenant, était que les enfants… ça chamboule tout, qu'ils soient invités ou pas… et il était décidé de profiter de chaque moment qui se présentait devant lui avec son épouse, aussi minime qu'il soit.

Après un long moment d'accolade très enflammé, les deux époux se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration devenue trop laborieuse… souriant chacun jusqu'aux oreilles et les joues en feu, comme… deux adolescents qui venaient de découvrir le monde trop mystérieux et formidable de l'amour.

-Tu m'as énormément manqué ma fleur. Souffla James en enlaçant très fortement sa femme dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur. Lui dit en grande douceur celle-ci en lui caressant le dos. Heureusement que c'est mon dernier jour ici. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement et attirant son mari dans le lit un peu élevé où elle était assise, pour s'allonger un peu avant le retour de leurs progénitures. James sourit de plus belle en s'allongeant près de son épouse dans le petit lit et d'attirer les couvertures sur eux.

-Hier, j'ai eu la visite du professeur Mcgonagall et de… Flitwick, juste après ton départ. Souffla Lily en soupirant d'allégresse, après un long moment de silence où les deux amoureux se donnèrent mutuellement et généreusement d'affectueuses et de très douces caresses.

-Ah bon ? Demanda James dans une voix trop rauque. Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de continuer dans une voix remplie d'émotions : te tenir dans mes bras m'a beaucoup manqué, nos… anciens… professeurs peuvent attendre, tu ne crois pas? En un éclair, il avait roulé sa femme (trop surprise) sur le dos et était allongée sur elle, l'immobilisant et la fixant avec un regard rempli d'amour et d'un énorme désir qui fit frissonner Lily de plaisir qui l'attira rapidement pour un baiser trop fougueux.

Malheureusement, leur doux moment fût interrompu lorsqu'ils entendirent des gloussements et des rires qui se rapprochaient de leur porte. James grogna de frustration en sortant du petit lit, avant de remettre ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur le chevet. Sa femme lui sourit un peu avant de se relever à son tour et d'aller enlacer son mari par le dos, pendant qu'il lança rapidement un sortilège qui fit disparaître toutes les affaires de sa femme, les jouets et fleurs… à coup d'œil et sans bruit… pour se retrouver dans la chambre de leur fille, au rayon d'Abundantia.

Il soupira en rangeant sa baguette dans son étui pendant que la forte lumière un peu rose qui avait envahie la chambre, durant son petit travail se dissipait rapidement. _Oh qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de quitter ce maudit hôpital_, pensant-il avec une grande frustration, avant de se retourner pour faire face à sa femme et de lui renvoyer sa chaleureuse étreinte… qui vira à une nouvelle session de baisers… qui fût de nouveau interrompu par un léger coup à la porte.

-Merlin ! Siffla James entre les lèvres de sa femme. Il ressortit de nouveau sa baguette, avant de le diriger vers sa femme et d'où émergea une très feinte lumière jaune qui, lorsqu'elle, s'impacta sur Lily, sa robe verte un peu froissée, ainsi que ses longs cheveux auburn un peu décoiffés se réordonnèrent, et il en était de même pour ses lèvres roses un peu gonflées qui retrouvèrent leur taille normale. Son mari lui lança un petit sourire en jetant le même sort sur lui.

-Oui, entrez ! Invita calmement ce dernier, après avoir rapidement rangé sa baguette et menait sa femme vers le fauteuil installé près du lit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer deux infirmières qui poussaient un fauteuil roulant où des balles et quelques petites fleurs étaient attachées sur le bras du fauteuil noir. Deux autres vieux médecins, dont l'une portait Edouard dans ses bras, suivaient les infirmières et le rang étaient fermés par son fils aîné, portant un stéthoscope autour du cou et qui marchait fièrement devant son oncle qui portait dans ses bras la nourrisson Potter, couverte dans un mignon drap brodé rose, de la même couleur que son bonnet.

Toute frustration que ressentait le chef de la famille Potter s'envola immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur le minuscule visage de sa fille.

-Je dois avouer Monsieur Potter que ça a été un très grand plaisir de s'occuper d'Azalea, à côté de docteur Black et de docteur Campbell. Annonça l'un des vieux médecins après les salutations et pendant que Matthew venait déposer, habilement, sa nièce dans les bras de son père. Le vieux docteur Sullivan était un peu chauve et était de très courte taille, et il portait de grosses lunettes qui ressemblaient à des loupes.

-Oui c'est un adorable petit ange et c'est rare qu'elle pleure… futilement. Ajouta le second médecin, Docteur Campbell, qui portait Edouard dans ses bras et qui babillait joyeusement. Elle avait une voix un peu aiguë et avait un large sourire sur son visage ovale. Contrairement à son vieil collègue, elle avait un peu la même taille que Matthew, mais ses cheveux, dépassant légèrement son épaule, étaient aussi blancs comme neige.

-Merci en tout cas de vous être bien occupés de ma famille, leur dit James avec une grande reconnaissance.

-C'est notre métier James. Lui informa chaleureusement son cousin qui tenait par la main Harry, et on prend un grand plaisir à le faire. Continua-t-il en souriant largement à James qui ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à _Mr trop adorable_, comme il s'amusait à le surnommer en secret.

-Et ce sera mon métier aussi, papa. Informa Harry avec un grand enthousiasme. Je vais devenir un grand médecin comme oncle Matthew. Il gonfla un peu sa poitrine à la fin de son annonce, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

James lui, souriait, mais ne pouvait pas trop supprimer le boum et la forte constriction de son cœur devant la déclaration de son fils aîné. 80% de ses ancêtres avaient été aurors, et même si c'est un métier dangereux, il espérait et souhaitait que son aîné suive ses pas.

_Tout ça à cause de Mr trop adorable_. Pensa-t-il en utilisant toute sa force mentale pour se refreiner de lancer un regard noir à son cousin qui avait toujours son ridicule sourire sur le visage. Mais il avala difficilement sa déception, avant de sourire grandement à son fils qui lui lançait un regard demandant… pratiquement… son autorisation.

-Oui mon grand, tu seras le plus grand médecin du monde. Dit-il à son enfant qui lui lançant un sourire très radieux.

_Il était encore jeune et il pouvait toujours le faire changer d'avis… _pensa le père de famille avec un peu de pessimisme, en regardant son enfant être étreint par sa mère (installée maintenant dans le fauteuil roulant), avant qu'il ne reçoive du vieux médecin Sullivan un grand livre (_Le grand Atlas du Corps Humain_), qu'il avait bien caché dans sa blouse et un petit stéthoscope de la part du docteur Black. Le patriarche se retint de ne pas grogner devant ce nouvel coup, en serrant un peu fortement sa fille endormie dans ses bras, ce qui fit remuer un peu la nouvelle-née, alertant le papa un peu déçu qui se forçait un peu pour retrouver son calme.

_Au moins, il y avait toujours Edouard à pousser dans la direction de son métier_, pensa James avec encore un peu d'inquiétude, surtout avec le blouson blanc que portait son second fils qui avait l'air trop heureux dans les bras du docteur Meredith Campbell.

La famille Potter prit quelques photos avec les médecins qui s'étaient occupés de Lily et d'Azalea, avant d'aller prendre la berline noire de James pour rentrer à leur maison… et bien se reposer après trois longues heures de vols.

Cependant, une petite surprise improvisée par leurs amis les attendait… et James qui avait plus que hâte de se retrouver seul avec sa femme, dût piétiner ses envies et _'accueillir'_ comme il se devait ses trois amis et son filleul Alphard qui avait sauté dans ses bras dés qu'il l'avait aperçu, avant de s'envoler avec son compagnon de jeu, Edouard, qui avait dormi durant tout le trajet.

-Alors ? Demanda James en prenant place près de Sirius qui était assis dans une longue chaise installée près de la fenêtre du salon familial du troisième étage. Comment va ta main droite ? Précisa-t-il aux haussements de sourcils de son ami, avant de boire une petite gorgée de sa bièraubeurre. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils avaient pris le dîner et une ambiance très chaleureuse régnait dans le salon, malgré la petite discussion un peu chauffée de quelques ancêtres Potter sur le thème du matin : Etat, pouvoir et politique.

-Oh ! Dit Sirius en haussant un peu les épaules, ça s'améliore. Il frotta un peu son poignet droit en le faisant craquer légèrement. Le guérisseur avait raison, le rétablissement sera entier d'ici quelques …trois à quatre jours. T'inquiète pas… dit Sirius en lisant une peu l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami, je serai prêt et sur…mes gardes pour notre prochaine mission. James hocha tout simplement la tête, espérant que son _frère_ ne se laisserait pas trop diriger la prochaine fois par… son esprit un peu aventureux.

Les deux amis s'étaient, en fait, récemment rendus dans la forêt d'Albanie durant trois jours d'affilés et au cours de leur opération sur la recherche du diadème perdue de Serdaigle, ils avaient aperçus le spectre du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais, avant leur départ de Londres, le grand de Sirius, Arcturus, leur avait strictement recommandé de ne pas l'attaquer pour une quelconque raison, pour ne pas alerter le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais durant leur dernière nuit de recherche… trop décevante, Sirius s'était aventuré hors de leur tente sans prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il avait certes été sous son apparence d'animagi, mais ça n'a pas empêché certains animaux (un groupe de trois serpents) de se sentir menacés et de l'attaquer… et le pire dans tout cela, était qu'un des énormes serpents qui participaient à l'attaque avait été possédé par le seigneur des ténèbres. James avaient senti l'absence de son ami au beau milieu de la nuit et était venu à son secours un peu tardivement et Sirius avait été grièvement blessé et mordu par un des serpents venimeux… heureusement que les deux jeunes amis s'étaient très bien préparés pour le pire en amenant plusieurs sortes de potions…

Et désormais, ils devaient masquer leur quête en suivant à la trace le seigneur des ténèbres, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, s'était enfuit en Sibérie après l'assaut de quelques aurors Britanniques dans la grande forêt Albanaise, deux jours après le retour (bredouille) de James et de Sirius en Grande Bretagne. James avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de leur département, Maugrey Fol œil, ainsi que le sous-directeur Rufus Scrimgeour pour commencer à traquer Voldemort… pendant qu'il était encore trop faible.

L'opération avait été menée dans très une grande discrétion avec dix aurors (tous engagés par une serment magique), dont les deux anciens maraudeurs de Poudlard … et l'ensemble du corps des aurors avait commencé des entrainements très intensifs en fin de journée sur décision de leur directeur qui avait trouvé une excuse en se basant sur le récent échec de son sous-directeur pour arrêter un jeune mage _noir_ qui ne tuait bizarrement que des sorciers ivres à partir de minuit et faisait ainsi fuir la clientèle des bars et semant un peu la panique dans la société… (Le jeune mage noir se faisant appelé le faucheur de la nuit, sera aisément arrêté en fin février par les deux démons du ministère, James et Sirius).

-Match nul, match nul… ouais ! S'écria Harry qui jouait avec Remus, en sautillant de joie, sortant son père de ses souvenirs. Depuis leur retour au manoir, Remus expliquait quelques stratégies à l'enfant qui avait mal digéré ses multiples défaites devant ses ancêtres et s'était plaint devant le second ami de son père qui était le seul parmi les trois anciens maraudeurs à bien maîtriser l'échec.

-Bravo jeune homme ! Lui félicita sa mère qui était assise avec Nahla sur le canapé. Mais il est l'heure d'aller te coucher, ton heure a sonné depuis une demi heure maintenant. Son fils voulut contester un peu, mais un regard vers son père le poussa à souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde, avant de suivre sa mère et sa tante qui l'accompagnèrent dans sa chambre.

Remus, pour sa part, pris sa tasse de thé et joignit ses deux amis. Ils étaient maintenant les seuls dans le salon, les plus jeunes enfants avaient été mis au lit, juste après leur dîner… et la petite Azalea ne s'était pas réveillée depuis leur départ de l'hôpital.

-Alors, vous complotez quoi tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en attirant un fauteuil à côté de Sirius.

-Oh rien de spécial, Lunard. Lui répondit Sirius avec un regard très pétillant, ce qui mit rapidement Remus sur ses gardes et fit un peu rire James. Je me disais tout simplement qu'il fallait qu'on te case avec une des belles moldues qu'on a aperçues dans ton librairie. Remus frissonna un peu, en secouant malencontreusement sa tasse de thé chaude dont quelques gouttes se déversèrent un peu sur son pantalon beige.

-Sirius ! Siffla-t-il en passant nonchalamment un coup de baguette magique sur son pantalon mouillé qui se sécha sur le coup. Ces filles… la plupart… sont mariées ou fiancées… et… elles ne sont pas trop le genre de femmes que je souhaiterai épouser. Termina le jeune homme atteint de Lycanthropie en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuire noire.

James, lui, choisit de ne pas faire commentaire sur la vie privée de son ami… car cela ne servait à rien, et que celui-ci mettait toujours en avant son _petit problème de fourrure_…

-Tu connais bien la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi mon statut de célibat, Sirius. Dit Remus avec un peu d'exaspération, comme l'avait prédit James qui n'avait pas envie de participer à cette ennuyante et énième tentative puérile de Sirius pour pousser Remus à se trouver une compagne… mieux une épouse.

\- Parles toujours ! Grommela Sirius. Et cette fille que j'avais trouvée dans ton appartement en fin de week-end, il y a un mois de cela ?

-Tu es incorrigible ! Soupira le lycanthrope.

-Au contraire, Lunard, c'est toi qui devrais arrêter tes ridicules excuses ! Tu ne trouves pas Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius dans le même ton d'exaspération que Remus.

-C'est sa vie Sirius… Répondit James en haussant un peu ses épaules. Et comme disent les moldus, il est majeur et vacciné… Lunard s'engagera quand il sera prêt… comme toi. Termina James sur un ton un peu ennuyé. Remus lança à Sirius un regard qui disait _« n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît »_.

En fait, le jeune père de la famille Potter avait tout simplement envie de se retrouver seul avec sa femme… car cela faisait six longues semaines qu'il dormait seul dans son énorme et froid lit… en plus ses relations avec le troisième maraudeur, Remus, avaient été un peu affectées à cause du geste du lycanthrope. Après la guerre, Remus qui était devenu trop distant avec ses amis, ne les avait contacté que trois mois plus tard après leurs attaques chez les Londubat… et leur avait fourni une excuse qui ne tenait pas trop la route. Il disait vouloir bien remplir la mission que lui avait confiée l'ancien directeur de l'ordre du phénix, Dumbledore et devenir crédible devant les autres loups garous qu'il essayait de convaincre de rester neutres dans la guerre… et il ne voulait surtout pas exposer ses amis à un quelconque danger, car il comptait rester en contact avec les sorciers atteints de la même maladie que lui et que son honnêteté était testée par la plupart des loups garous qui épiaient tous ses mouvements… Il avait même refusé, à cause de sa communauté, le soutien financier que lui avait proposé James et Sirius pour l'ouverture d'une petite entreprise quand il avait eu du mal à décrocher un emploi durant une époque… et James était certain durant cette période que Remus allait mener une vie misérable comme le reste des autres loups-garous, si Sirius n'avait pas ensorcelé un vieux moldu tenant une librairie où Remus avait envoyé une candidature pour un poste de vendeur… et où il travaille depuis la fin de l'année 1982.

James aimait bien ses amis, et il voulait bien lui accorder la chance du doute, mais il avait désormais du mal à accorder une totale confiance à qui que ce soit… mais la distance prise par Remus avait fragilisé leur amitié et il n'y avait plus la grande complicité qui les unissait comme durant leur tendre jeunesse.

Le retour des deux femmes du petit groupe d'ami coupa Sirius qui s'apprêtait à tenter un nouveau moyen pour convaincre Remus. James, par contre remercia intérieurement Merlin de cette pause.

-Bon, je vais aller me coucher ! Annonça Lily, pendant que son amie, Nahla, alla prendre place sur les genoux de son séduisant époux qui posa une petite bise sur son cou en lui caressant le ventre.

La matriarche Potter souhaita une bonne nuit à ses convives en posant un bisou sur les joues de Sirius et de Remus, avant de tendre, avec une très grande séduction, sa main vers son mari qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Ce qui fit un peu rire leurs amis. Le couple Potter accompagna ensuit ceux-ci à l'étage des invités, avant de se diriger hâtivement vers leur chambre située au troisième étage.

* * *

Il y avait bien du monde, lorsque les deux démons du ministère entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le large bureau du ministre de la magie, se trouvant au niveau 1 de l'énorme Building.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait autant de personnes pour notre visite ? S'enquit James en refermant légèrement et fermement la lourde porte en bois sombre claire du bureau et en lançant un regard plaisant aux six autres personnes présentes dans le très luxueux bureau : la ministre et cinq autres aurors (deux jeunes femmes blonde et châtain et trois hommes), portant tous la même robe de sorcière bleue sombre avec l'emblème du ministère à leur poitrine gauche. Bonjour messieurs… et mesdames ! Salua l'auror Potter en faisant une petite révérence, imitée par Sirius qui se dirigea ensuite vers les portraits accroché en face de la table de réunion. La petite révérence des deux amis fit un peu rire les deux jeunes femmes aurors employées récemment au département des aurors, tous comme les trois autres jeunes aurors qui étaient des cousins, tous bruns.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Salua chaleureusement la ministre Bagnold qui était assise dans un fauteuil (en peau de dragon noir) du petit salon aussi ridiculement luxueux que tous les objets de décoration se trouvant dans le bureau.

Ce dernier était de forme rectangulaire et devait au moins faire près de trente mètres carrés. Le petit salon se trouvait dans le côté nord, près de la grande cheminée et faisait face à une porte qui menait certainement aux toilettes, tandis que le bureau était installé un peu au centre, devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur l'atrium du ministère de la magie, et dans le côté Sud du bureau se trouvait une table de réunion (en bois marron sombre) avec une dizaine de fauteuils noirs installés autour. Il y avait quelques peintures sur la nature, le hall du ministère, mais aussi les cinq portraits des ministres les plus influents et populaires de leur temps. Il y avait au reste deux statues représentants des vieux dont James ne connaissait pas leur identité et qui étaient placé de part et d'autre du bureau du ministre. Il y avait deux lampe à gaz de lustre accroché au plafond (au dessus du bureau et au dessus du salon) et enfin de luxueux chandeliers placés entre les portraits et peintures.

-On n'attendait plus que vous deux. Annonça la ministre en se relevant et en enfilant une légère cape de voyage noire qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-elle en ramassant un petit sac à main noir et son chapeau pointu qui étaient posés sur la table en bois d'acajou, pendant que le reste des aurors debout près de l'âtre se rapprochèrent du ministre qui sortit sa baguette de sa cape de voyage et attendait que James qui était resté près de la table de réunion lui passe la batte de quidditch qui était posée dessus.

Sirius Black qui se trouvait maintenant devant le petit salon, près de l'impatiente ministre, lissa un peu son uniforme bleu d'auror en reculant discrètement en arrière du groupe. Il jeta un rapide et prudent coup d'œil vers son ami James Potter qui agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête en un large signe de cercle, très exagéré, avant de la pointer vers la batte qui s'éleva dans l'air et se dirigea vers la main tendue de la ministre. Certains aurors grommelèrent du geste de leur collègue dont certains considéraient trop arrogants, pendant que la ministre secoua d'exaspération sa tête en attrapant la batte et de pointer sa baguette magique vers l'objet qui devait leur servir de portoloin pour leur destination.

Cependant, elle se retrouva en un clin d'œil sur le tapis gris, évanouie à cause d'une lumière rouge qui l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine et qui provenait de la baguette de l'arrogant auror Potter.

Les autres aurors qui regardaient avec une grande stupéfaction ce dernier, n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de leur choc et surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au même instant sur le sol, dans le même état que la ministre de la magie de la Grande Bretagne…

-Urrg… C'était trop facile ! Annonça celui qui venait de causer l'inconscience de ses cinq jeunes collègues. Il lança un sourire malicieux à son ami, avant de lui balancer une petite sacoche noire qui ressemblait à une bourse d'argent. James attrapa la bourse, avant d'en sortir trois petits cailloux blancs (où étaient de multiple symboles runiques), qu'il lévita vers la porte d'entrée de l'office du ministre. Les trois petites roches se collèrent au même moment et d'une façon diagonale à la porte avec un léger _'clic'_ et d'émettre une très feinte lumière blanche qui se répandit dans tout le bureau avant de se dissiper très rapidement.

James se dirigea ensuite vers le petit salon pour léviter le corps du ministre et le poser sur le moyen canapé, pendant que son ami légèrement accroupi et très concentré, murmurait des incantations sous sa barbe, deux baguettes dans chacune de ses deux mains, pointées à tour de rôle sur chaque tête de leurs collègues évanouis sur le sol.

L'auror Potter se détourna de son ami et conjura en un coup de baguette magique un long drap noir. Il prit quelques longs cheveux gris de leur ministre _endormi, _avant de la couvrir avec le drap qu'il avait conjuré. Il plaça ensuite un autre caillou blanc près de l'endroit où se trouvaient les pieds du ministre et un autre, près de sa tête, avant d'agiter sa baguette magique sur la couverture qui brilla légèrement de la même couleur blanche qui avait envahi le bureau, il y a peu. La lumière se dissipa et la couverture, ainsi que le corps du ministre disparurent de vue.

James se releva, satisfait de son _travail_, en consultant sa montre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux portraits endormis des anciens ministres-conseillers qui dormaient profondément, chacun ayant un petit rocher noir collé sur le rebord haut de leur portrait.

-On a deux heures au total ! Murmura Sirius, en se relevant. Il va falloir faire très vite James. Dit-il avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage… ce qui était très rare chez le maraudeur, malgré toutes les missions les plus dangereuses qu'ils avaient accomplies ensemble depuis leur entrée en service dans le département de la justice magique, il y a 10 ans de cela.

James hocha la tête, le regard en alerte. Il passa à Sirius les mèches de cheveux gris qu'il avait pris chez la représentante de l'autorité gouvernementale de la grande Bretagne magique. Patmol les prit avec une petite réluctance et une grande grimace sur le visage. James se hâta de se détourner de son frère pour masquer son sourire… heureusement qu'il avait gagné le pari, pensa-t-il avant d'agiter minutieusement sa baguette devant les portraits des anciens ministres qui brillèrent légèrement d'une couleur noire avant de se dissiper sans réveiller les occupants des portraits.

-Alors, prêt ? Demanda une voix féminine qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de la ministre _kidnappée_. James se força d'adopter un poker face avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami qui avait désormais l'apparence de leur ministre, grâce au polynectar qu'il venait d'absorber.

-Oui _madame le ministre_, dit très sérieusement James, le regard brillant d'amusement. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers l'uniforme de son ami pour le transformer en un tailleur gris semblable à celle que la ministre Bagnold portait, avant de conjurer la même cape noire et le même chapeau que ceux de Bagnold. Il ramassa le petit sac à main du ministre et le passa à Sirius.

-Oh Merlin ! Frémit Sirius en enfilant la cape noire et le chapeau, avant de prendre avec des mains un peu tremblantes le petit sac à main… pendant que James s'attaquait à ses bottes en peau de dragon pour les rendre semblables à celles de leur captive.

Les deux amis examinèrent le travail accompli avant que Sirius ne se dépêche de se positionner à l'endroit où se trouvait James et de ramasser la batte de quidditch. James rit silencieusement en agitant sa baguette vers leurs jeunes collègues qui se levèrent automatiquement du sol… comme des robots. Avec un autre coup de baguette magique, chaque uniforme qui était un peu froissé, retrouva son état original, sans un petit pli.

Les cinq jeunes aurors avaient un regard vide et lointain en se rapprochant du _ministre_ qui murmura doucement _portus_, sa baguette pointée vers la batte qui vibra d'une éclatante lumière bleue avant de s'éteindre. Chacun des personnes, présent attrapa un petit du bout du batte qui les transporta moins de cinq secondes plus tard devant l'endroit le plus craint par les sorciers.

Une petite averse accueillit le groupe de quatre hommes et de _trois_ femmes lorsqu'ils apparurent non loin de l'imposante forteresse d'Azkaban, entourée de la mer du nord Européen. Le ciel était trop nuageux et le temps était sombre, malgré l'heure qu'il faisait (une heure de l'après midi) et le beau soleil qu'ils avaient laissé à Londres.

James ramassa la batte qui était tombé à quelques pas d'eux, pour la transformer en une jolie barque qui les déposerait à la porte du fameux et terrible pénitencier.

-Beau travail monsieur Potter. Complimenta _la ministre_ en serrant un peu sa cape noire autour d'elle et en arrangeant un peu son chapeau noir pointu, trop grand pour son petit visage rectangulaire. James lui lança un sourire lumineux en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à prendre place dans la barque. Merci, dit-elle en prenant la main de l'auror, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres scintillantes d'une glosse rouge fluide… pendant que les autres aurors attendaient patiemment qu'elle s'installe avant de prendre place à leur tour.

-Je vous en prie _Madame le ministre_, lui dit James en inclinant légèrement la tête, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il patienta jusqu'à l'installation de tous les aurors, avant de taper légèrement sa baguette sur le rebord de l'embarcation qui se dirigea lentement vers la prison d'Azkaban pour la visite annuelle du ministre de la magie.

Le trajet prit une vingtaine de minute et ils furent accueillis par quelques membres de la brigade de la police magique, dont leurs uniformes de couleur bleu ciel illuminaient un peu l'endroit sombre et déprimant.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Salua en douceur _la ministre_ en posant ses petits yeux bleus clairs sur l'apparent chef des surveillants de la prison qui avait les cheveux gris et un gros visage carré. A l'exception du surveillant et de quelques autres brigadiers, le reste des surveillants derrière lui avaient l'air tous jeunes, comme des… débutants.

-Bonjour Madame le ministre dit l'apparent chef de la brigade dans une voix très rauque. Soyez les bienvenus. Il inclina légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je suis le directeur Henry Troyart. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Invita-t-il en se retournant vers les grandes portes en bois durs du morbide établissement dont les terribles gardiens, les détraqueurs, étaient apparemment confinés près des prisonniers les plus dangereux du pénitencier, aux étages supérieurs.

La visite se déroula tranquillement et l'inspection commença avec les prisonniers ayant commis des crimes mineurs comme le vol… et qui étaient placés aux sous-sols.

James était un peu nerveux, surtout que la petite guide était faite par le directeur qui avait l'air trop costaud, malgré son âge. James résista de soupirer de soulagement, car seuls trois des vingt gardes accompagnaient aussi le petit groupe du _ministre_ et de ses aurors.

Mais, il fallait qu'il se contrôle et même s'ils traînaient énormément dans leur quête sur les horcruxes de Voldemort, depuis deux ans maintenant, ils avaient au moins pu détruire la bague qui était cachée dans la maison ancestrale des Gaunt… et ils avaient pu assembler beaucoup d'informations de plusieurs sympathisants du déchu mage noir, à l'exception de Malefoy, qui bizarrement parvenait toujours à passer entre les mailles de leurs filets. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer considérablement l'impassible Arcturus Black qui avait découvert durant leur recherche, un trésor dans une des cachettes de Voldemort, dans le Sud-Ouest de la Russie. Le vieux ne s'était pas gêné pour copier tous les livres qu'il avait trouvés dans la petite, mais très riche bibliothèque du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il avait aussi beaucoup hésité à prendre les artefacts et autres précieux objets qu'il avait découvert. James lui-même se rappelle avoir beaucoup hésité devant les objets, avant de se rétracter en copiant comme Arcturus les rares et précieux livres, dont certains avaient été écrits par les célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard, et il y avait aussi des manuscrits dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, par contre, mais qu'il avait néanmoins copié et comptait l'examiner un jour. Cependant, il ne fallait pas, d'une aucune façon, entraîner la moindre suspicion du redoutable mage noir qui s'était refugié maintenant au Moyen-Orient, après la sévère attaque des aurors Asiatiques dans l'endroit où il s'était réfugié, en Sibérie… de toutes les façons, il y avait toujours des chances de posséder ces précieux objets après la chute définitive de leur vicieux et trop rusé ennemi…

-Je vous en supplie madame le ministre, c'était un accident, libérez moi. Hurla le prisonnier qui frappait à un mur… invisible, attirant ainsi l'attention de James. Je les aimais et je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer. Continua de supplier hystériquement le prisonnier avait un regard hanté, le visage émacié, les joues creux… et il avait l'air de nager dans son énorme robe de prisonnier blanc/gris… on ne pouvait pas trop reconnaître la couleur à cause de la faible luminosité

-Je vais y réfléchir monsieur. Promit _la ministre_ en lui lança un sourire sympathique. Mais ce sourire eut l'air de frustrer le prisonnier qui hurla de rage en se tirant ses longs cheveux décoiffés.

-Et maintenant les derniers étages. Annonça le brigadier Troyart en se hâtant de lancer un sortilège qui retourna le mur invisible en son état initial : une lourde porte en bois dur de la cellule que le prisonnier cognait fortement maintenant, augmentant le grand vacarme qui régnait dans la forteresse depuis l'arrivée du ministre.

Le petit groupe se dirigea rapidement et lourdement vers les étroits et sombres escaliers (en pierres moisies) menant au dernier étage de la prison des sorciers. James sentait de plus en plus la pesante présence des détraqueurs lorsqu'ils escaladaient les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-A cet étage madame le ministre, se trouvent les mangemorts et les mages noirs attrapés ces dernières années. Informa le directeur qui guidait le petit groupe. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à James Potter qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, avant de pointer sa baguette qu'il tenait à sa main gauche vers la porte de la première cellule pour la rendre invisible.

Mais le robuste directeur, à la grande taille de près de 2 mètres et aux très larges épaules ne put accomplir son but, car il se retrouva en un clin sur le sol… inconscient, en même temps que les trois autres brigades de la police magique. James se hâta de diriger, vers le fond du couloir, sa baguette et d'où sortit un magnifique cerf en couleur argenté qui se dirigea vers les détraqueurs qui se trouvaient à cet endroit très faiblement éclairé. Les créatures magiques les plus craints de la Grande Bretagne s'apprêtaient à prendre la fuite en tentant de passer par la seule petite fenêtre se trouvant au milieu de couloir, mais le premier détraqueur à tenter de passer fût repousser en arrière par une force invisible, avant qu'un gros chien noir en couleur argentée, suivi d'un cheval en couleur argentée aussi, ne viennent se placer à côté du cerf qui bloquait la fuite des détraqueurs qui se collèrent au mur et s'entassaient les uns sur les autres.

-Bonne initiative auror Pepys. Complimenta _la ministre Bagnold_, un sourire aux lèvres. L'auror en question, une des jeunes femmes, la blonde, qui hocha automatiquement la tête, le regard vide et se tenait rigidement. _La ministre_ lança un rapide coup d'œil à James qui s'activait pour placer magiquement des petites pierres blanches devant les escaliers et à quelques pas des détraqueurs qui gémissaient de…douleur ?

La _ministre_ haussa ses très fins sourcils avec amusement avant de quitter ses collègues qui _attendaient_ posément ses ordres. Il agita sa baguette magique vers la première porte à sa gauche et où étaient marqués le numéro ainsi que les noms et prénoms du prisonnier. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec un petit clic et la _ministre/auror_ se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer et de lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion au détenu. Il fit la même chose à toutes les cellules contenants les vingt mangemorts dont ils avaient besoin de soutirer des informations, pendant que son collègue et complice James suivait les pas du _ministre/auror_ en versant 3 petites gouttes d'un liquide incolore dans la bouche de tous les prisonniers inconscients. L'opération ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps et la _ministre/auror_ se hâta de donner des _instructions_ à leurs collègues pour les _aider_ à bien mener l'interrogation.

Après une trentaine de minutes d'interrogatoire un peu… illégale, le cinq aurors retrouvèrent la _ministre_ qui était accroupie devant les gardiens d'Azkaban, baguette pointée vers ceux-ci et en murmurant des incantations sur eux. La _ministre_ se releva lentement après son _travail_, un bout de parchemin à la main. Les cinq chasseurs de mage noir remirent leurs longs parchemins à leur _ministre_ qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire, pendant que leur collègue James Potter entrait dans chaque cellule des détenus pour effacer leur mémoire de la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Quelques instants plus tard, le maraudeur quitta la dernière cellule, un sourire très satisfait au visage. Il alla rejoindre ses collègues et la _ministre_ qui lui remis les parchemins dont il réduisit la taille avec le sien avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon sous sa robe de sorcier bleu sombre.

Avec un autre coup de baguette magique, les deux complices bannirent les petites pierres blanches qui empêchaient toute intrusion indésirable avant de rappeler leur patronus qui…terrorisaient les détraqueurs qui avaient l'air d'être complètement perdus après la disparition de leurs gourous. L'auror Pepys, derrière le groupe, pointa distraitement sa baguette magique vers son patronus pour l'appeler lui aussi vers elle.

-Bon travail tout le monde. Dit la _ministre_ en se tournant vers ses fidèles aurors qui avaient toujours un regard absent sur leur visage. La _ministre/auror_ se détourna de ses collègues pour réveiller le directeur de l'établissement et les trois autres gardiens et la visite annuelle continua comme si rien d'illégale ne s'était jamais passé.

Les aurors et la _ministre_ quittèrent le centre pénitencier moins d'une heure plus tard et reprirent la barque qui les déposa à l'autre rive, en face de la terrible prison.

Arrivés à quai, James procéda d'agita sa baguette magique au dessus de la barque qui reprit son apparence normale avec un petit 'pop'. Il lévita la batte devant la _ministre_ qui hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remercier avant d'appliquer à son tour le sortilège de portoloin pour retourner au ministère de la magie avec ses aurors, loin de ce lieu trop déprimant.

Dés qu'ils eurent posés leurs pieds sur le sol du bureau du ministre, les deux fameux maraudeurs se dépêchèrent d'assommer de nouveau leurs collègues et de modifier leurs mémoires, au même moment que Sirius reprenait son apparence normale. Pendant que ce dernier levait le sortilège sur ses vêtements pour qu'ils reprennent leur apparence normale, son ami se hâta de se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait laissé la vraie ministre, il lui modifia ses mémoires avant de léviter son corps figé et de la déposer délicatement sur le tapis. Ils bannirent les petites pierres qu'ils avaient utilisées pour leur petit _coup d'Etat_, avant de réveiller avec un rapide coup de baguette magique toutes leurs victimes.

-Un coup de main madame le ministre ? Demanda Sirius en tendant sa main droite vers la ministre qui clignait un peu ses yeux. Il lui lança un sourire très charmeur pendant qu'elle acceptait sa main avec amusement, et que les autres aurors se relevaient rapidement du tapis en plissant leurs vêtements avec un peu de gêne.

-Merci monsieur Black, dit la ministre en se relevant de l'endroit où elle était supposée être tombée à leur arrivée par portoloin. Elle avait les joues un peu roses et évita de regarder de nouveau le visage de Sirius. Elle choisit de lancer un petit regard noir à la batte qui se trouvait près du pied d'une des statues. Azkaban est trop horrible et ça tue vraiment le moral, dit-elle avec un sourire très contracté sur le visage, pendant que les autres aurors attendaient tranquillement le guide de leurs collègues plus âgés pour quitter le bureau et retourner à leurs activités normales.

-Merci encore messieurs. Annonça la ministre qui enlevait sa cape de voyage. Veuillez passer une bonne fin de journée. Souhaita Bagnold en se dirigeant vers le petit salon où l'attendait du thé dont l'odeur de menthe embaumait délicieusement l'air. Ou souhaiteriez-vous rester boire du thé avec moi ? Demanda Millicent Bagnold en posant délicatement sa cape sur le dossier du fauteuil où elle s'installa.

Les aurors déclinèrent son offre, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de vaquer à leurs occupations.

-Ah Scrimgeour ! Salua James en inclinant légèrement la tête, de même que Sirius dont le visage devint impassable dés qu'il aperçut leur sous-directeur qui leur avait confié cette mission, réservée aux bleus.

Ils venaient juste de quitter l'ascenseur avec leurs collègues qui discutaient entre eux de leur terrible expérience d'aujourd'hui dans la fameuse prison. Le sous-directeur avait l'air de quelqu'un qui attendait leur retour et il arborait un vilain et malicieux sourire sur son visage en les voyant quitter l'ascenseur.

-Potter, Black. Salua-t-il en grognant pratiquement. Alors ça s'est bien passé votre mission ? Demanda-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. Il n'attendit même pas leur réponse, avant de leur tendre une petite enveloppe que prit négligemment James. Patrouille. Il s'en alla d'une démarche gauche et en boitant légèrement, sans un autre mot.

-Si seulement ce visage de lion savait à quel point sa soit disons vengeance nous a aidé aujourd'hui. Souffla Sirius pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur bureau au style d'office ouvert et qui se trouvait au deuxième étage, dans le département de la justice magique. Mais si ça continue James, grogna Sirius, tu vas devoir m'aider à… handicaper ce vieux lion pendant un mois entier.

-Dis le moi quand tu seras prêt. Lui dit son ami en souriant avec un regard pétillant et en décachetant l'enveloppe que leur avait donné Scrimgeour. Urrg. Grogna James, ce salaud nous envoie à la rue des boutiques obscures… et pour deux semaines d'affilés.

-Au moins, on ne va pas trop s'ennuyer. Grimaça Sirius en plongeant dans son fauteuil. Il y a deux bars nouveaux à l'allée des embrumes et il paraît qu'on ne s'y ennuie pas ! Tenta de se motiver Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux et le visage, ignorant un de ses collègues qui lui lançant un petit « salut », de même que James, dont le bureau était placé à côté de celui de Sirius.

Les deux amis subissaient en fait les représailles de leur sous-directeur qui avait été ridiculisé dans la gazette du sorcier après qu'il ait échoué l'arrestation de plusieurs mages noirs… qui seront arrêtés très facilement par les deux démons… qui recevaient les ovations du très populaire journal. Il y avait aussi le fait que le directeur des aurors, Maugrey fol-œil confiait désormais, directement les missions les plus importantes aux deux amis, sans consulter le sous-directeur qui apparemment s'était senti humilié et avait décidé de se venger après son cinquième échec en filant aux deux amis des missions réservées à la police magique et aux nouveaux aurors… quand ils étaient _libres_… et ce depuis bientôt une année.

-Tu as toujours ta… potion ? Demanda James en rapprochant son fauteuil du bureau de Sirius. Ce dernier eut le regard qui brilla merveilleusement et malicieusement, avant que les deux amis ne se lèvent et se dirigèrent avec un air très satisfaits vers le groupe des bleus qui racontaient toujours leur sombre expérience d'Azkaban à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Ce jour là, avant de rentrer chez eux, la plupart des employés du ministère assistèrent à l'arrivée de plusieurs guérisseurs qui avaient l'air trop alarmé en se dirigeant vers le bureau des aurors. Et même, certains curieux employés purent apercevoir l'étage entier (qui avait été évacué par l'ensemble des aurors), être envahi par une énorme boule de cheveux de couleur orange et ils pouvaient entendre les étouffants appels à l'aide et rugissements provenant bizarrement de l'énorme montagne de cheveux.

* * *

Les derniers rayons du doux soleil de l'été disparaissaient du ciel, lorsque les deux amis, trop épuisés et très satisfaits, quittèrent le ministère pour se rendre à Square Grimmaurd, l'endroit où habitait, désormais, l'héritier Black avant la naissance de son second fils Regulus James Black, deux mois après la venue au monde de la fille Potter. Il n'a pas été facile de convaincre le maraudeur de retourner vivre dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, même après avoir visité l'éclatant et dorénavant très chaleureux domicile, Sirius hésitait et ce ne sera que _l'intervention_ de son grand-père et la découverte de la véritable cause de décès de son petit frère que Sirius accepta la proposition.

A leur arrivée, les deux amis ne furent pas trop surpris d'être accueillis par le grand-père de Sirius, qui leur ouvrit la porte d'entrée en bois d'acajou. Il haussa légèrement son sourcil gauche, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Bonsoir messieurs ! Salua vivement le vieil homme de l'ombre, comme s'amusait à l'appeler Sirius, depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant de l'objectif du vieux. Il avait été très dubitatif sur la sincérité de son grand-père, mais après avoir détruit ensemble la bague contenant l'âme mutilée de leur ennemi commun, le jeune héritier n'avait eu plus aucune raison de douter de la bonne foi de son ancêtre.

-Bonsoir grand-père, souffla Sirius en prenant dans ses bras son benjamin qui dormait profondément dans les bras de son grand-père. Le chef de famille et l'héritier Black entretenaient une relation formelle et un peu froid.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Black, salua à son tour James en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

-Je vous en prie, entrez. Leur invita le vieux en ouvrant largement la porte donnant sur un long et étroit couloir très accueillant et bien éclairé par les lampes à gaz accrochées aux murs de couleur blanche , près des tableaux de deux ancêtres de Sirius qui somnolaient. Il y avait deux gros pots de fleurs qui dégageaient une bonne odeur de lavande.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le chef de famille de la maison Potter entrait dans le domicile ancestrale de son ami, mais la bonne ambiance qui régnait désormais dans la maison le surprenait toujours contrairement à la description que lui avait faite Sirius sur l'état… attristant et craintif de Square Grimmaurd avant le décès de sa mère.

Sirius se dirigea vers le salon du premier étage où se trouvait sa famille, probablement tandis que James et Arcturus continuèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, dans la grande et accueillante bibliothèque de la famille Black. Il y avait plus ou moins dix longues étagères remplis de livres dans, certainement toutes les branches de la magie et en face se trouvait un douillet petit salon avec de longues chaises et quelques fauteuils. Le portrait vide de Phinéas N. Black (où il ne restait qu'une très jolie chaise), trônait au dessus la petite cheminée. L'endroit était aussi éclairé par des lampes à gaz et quelques bougies posées sur un chandelier à la petite table du salon où leur attendait du thé et des biscuits… mais aussi l'oncle de James, le grand-père maternel de Sirius, Cygnus Black, portant aujourd'hui une robe de sorcière en velours bleus clairs avec un tissu de couleur jaune, brodé au bout de chaque manche et autour du cou de la robe. Il était assis sur l'une des longues chaises, près de la petite cheminée et était entrain de lire un livre (_Tombes et artefacts Magiques_) écrit par Arcturus et que James savait être un livre interdit sur le sol Britannique.

-Bonsoir Oncle Pollux. Salut respectueusement James en prenant place en face d'Arcturus.

-Bonsoir jeune homme. Salua vaguement le vieux ayant l'air trop absorbé dans sa lecture et qui n'avait même pas eu la bienséance de lever les yeux à leur entrée.

James soupira en sortant de sa poche un petit lot de parchemins (dont la taille s'agrandit automatiquement en quittant sa poche), qu'il passa à Arcturus Black qui attendait patiemment, après qu'ils se soient installés dans le douillet et moderne salon. James se servit du thé et commença à le déguster avec plaisir pendant que le vieux scrutait leurs notes avec une grande concentration. Ils furent rejoints au bout de quelques instants par Sirius qui avait toqué sa robe d'auror par un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, et ses bottes par des sandales... et il avait un petit sourire vraiment idiot sur le visage et qui fit rouler les yeux à son ami… l'amour rendait sûremento très heureux l'ancien grand coureur de jupon.

-Très beau travail jeunes gens. Souffla Arcturus avec une grande fierté dans les yeux. Les deux amis se contentèrent tout simplement de hausser légèrement leurs épaules. Deux longues années de traque nous mènent dans le coffre fort de notre cousine Bellatrix. Continua le vieux, en prenant à sa main droite le plus long parchemin du lot posé sur la table. Et vous avez été très malin d'avoir pris leur autorisation pour l'accès à leur coffre. Ça va nous éviter une autre quête… très stressante et fastidieuse. Il observa un moment, avec une grande révérence le parchemin où était noté les informations sur sa cousine avant de sortir sa baguette avec une rapide fluidité et de lancer un sortilège qui découpa minutieusement la petite autorisation de sa cousine, notée au bas du long parchemin.

_Azkaban, le 25 juin 1988._

_Je, soussignée Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, née Black, propriétaire de la chambre forte N° 145 à la banque Gringotts de la Grande Bretagne, autorise l'accès à ce coffre au chef de famille de la maison Black, Arcturus Sirius III, pour retirer tout objet dont il a besoin._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

La petite autorisation était notée avec une écriture, certes tremblante, mais élégante. Et, en bas de la signature de la détenue, il y avait les empreintes de ses dix doigts, faites avec l'aide de son sang.

-Je vais m'y rendre dés ce soir ! Annonça le patriarche Black en roulant le bout de parchemin, avant de l'attacher avec une cordelette noire qu'il conjura et de le placer sur la table.

-Tu penses que ce sera quel objet cette fois ? Demanda Sirius en haussant les épaules, tandis que son ami se contenta tout simplement à prendre quelques parchemins et de commencer à les étudier.

-Je crois que ce sera la coupe. Devina lentement son grand-père en lui tendant quelques parchemins que l'héritier Black prit et les déposa près de sa tasse de thé vide. A cause de sa nature qui est en or, et notre ami était un peu porté sur… une sorte de liaison entre ses abominations et l'endroit où il les plaçait, contempla le vieux en grimaçant légèrement. Sirius hocha pensivement la tête, avant de se pencher sur les parchemins pour commencer à les étudier comme son ami.

-Il a dû probablement caché son journal à Poudlard, dit James après quelques minutes de travail silencieux. On devrait peut-être y faire un saut, Sirius? Proposa-t-il en continuant de prendre quelques notes sur un nouveau parchemin qu'il avait conjuré.

-Ça marche pour moi. Informa Sirius en repassant les parchemins sur lesquels il avait pris quelques notes à son grand-père. Mais, il va falloir patienter jusque vers mi-juillet, moment où le château sera totalement libre. James hocha dubitativement la tête en passant lui aussi ses parchemins et ses notes au vieillard qui commença à les scruter soigneusement.

-Pourquoi pas ne pas tout simplement annoncer notre recherche à Dumbledore. Proposa James en posant son regard sur celui très alerte du vieux. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout, mais nous sommes sur le même terrain. Dit James, haussant légèrement les épaules. Vous pouvez toujours lui imposer le serment inviolable. Proposa le chasseur de mages noirs, lorsque le regard d'Arcturus devint de plus en plus sévère.

-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec cet… homme, monsieur Potter. Siffla avec un peu d'irritation le vieux après une longue minute de silence. Sirius avait les sourcils élevés, et il était un peu d'accord avec son ami qui regardait aussi sévèrement son grand-père. On n'a pas les mêmes… idéologies, continua le vieux, Sirius ricana légèrement mais son grand-père l'ignora en continuant de fixer James avec un sombre regard. En plus, dit le vieux d'un air méprisant, il est un peu trop hypocrite à mon goût. James et Sirius haussèrent en même temps un sourcil pour que le vieux élabore, mais il se contenta tout simplement de leur lancer un sourire en coin, avant de se repencher sur les parchemins pour les ordonner.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que vous vénérez tellement ce vieux fou ? Interjeta nonchalamment Pollux qui tournait une nouvelle page du gros livre dans ses bras. Et pitié ne me parlez de Grindelwald… il a été un vrai connard derrière les murs de Poudlard pendant une longue période, malgré l'appel à l'aide de plusieurs dirigeants, surtout avec la hausse des morts, chaque jour passant son… attente… comme celle de ton grand-père, jeune homme. Dit tranquillement le vieux dans une voix fatiguée et en lançant un regard un peu dur à son neveu qui fronça les sourcils mais choisit de ne pas contredire son oncle qui pensait que Dumbledore avait volé sa notoriété, qu'il n'était pas un héros … et qu'il ne fallait pas trop le suivre comme le faisait son petit fils et son neveu… Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un débat avec son vieil oncle trop grincheux…

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui roula les yeux à son grand père et ramassa un biscuit qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

-Bon, dit le vieux Arcturus au bout de quelques minutes de silence, on n'a pas de grandes informations sur les autres détenus, mais au moins on sait de qui se méfier. Il conjura quelques ficelles blanches et les trois hommes commencèrent à les attacher sur chaque parchemin roulé.

-Et on sait exactement quel autre mangemort questionnait. Dit James en attachant solidement le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main, avant de le rajouter au lot de parchemins qu'il avait déjà arrangé.

-Il doit nous en rester au moins une bonne vingtaine… Vingt dangereux et puissants mangemorts. Siffla Sirius entre ses dents avec une grande exaspération. Il passa à son grand-père les cinq parchemins sur lesquels il avait un peu maladroitement attaché les ficelles, suivi de James. Son grand-père réarrangea joliment l'œuvre de son petit fils avec un petit coup de baguette magique. Sale perfectionniste. Marmonna doucement Sirius en roulant des yeux, faisant légèrement rire son ami.

-Espérons tout simplement que les recherches ne vont pas trop durer cette fois-ci. Soupira légèrement le vieux en ramassant le petit rouleau de parchemin avec la petite corde noire et l'enfonça dans la poche de son pantalon noir, avec un regard bien déterminé. Il fit disparaître, par la suite, tous les parchemins sur la table avec un rapide et distrait coup de magique. Bon, soupira-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle les deux amis, je file récupérer cet objet et on se retrouve demain, à la même heure, chez moi. Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, avant de se lever en même temps que le vieil et intimidant homme de l'ombre qui lissa un peu sa très jolie de sorcier en soie de couleur bleue de nuit.

-Bonne soirée mon oncle. Souhaita James à Pollux qui était très concentré dans son livre et qui lui hocha tout simplement la tête.

Les trois hommes quittèrent l'accueillante bibliothèque des Blacks, dont James Potter était sûr et certain que la majorité des livres étaient bien cachés quelque part… non loin d'ici… sûrement, mais il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus et suivit Sirius vers le salon pour saluer le reste de la famille, avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Bonne soirée messieurs. Souhaita Arcturus en descendant les marches de l'escalier en bois blancs et où était étalé un tapis de couleur gris.

-Bonne soirée ! Souhaitèrent James et Sirius en même temps en s'arrêtant au premier étage, pendant qu'Arcturus continuait jusqu'au rez de chaussez, afin de pouvoir transplaner.

-Lily ? Demanda le patriarche Potter avec une grande surprise, lorsqu'il entra dans le grand salon de style classique. Tout était en douceur dans ce large salon qui était composé de teintes allant du blanc jusqu'au beige pour apporter plus de luminosité.

La matriarche Potter était assise sur un fauteuil (en bois blanc, comme le reste des meubles) et était concentrée sur l'échiquier posé sur la petite table en face d'elle, tout comme son adversaire, son fils aîné assis dans l'autre fauteuil devant sa mère. Son filleul, Aphard, et son second fils, Edouard, étaient assis, chacun, sur un petit coussin près de Lily et regardaient avec une grande concentration le jeu entre cette dernière et Harry.

Quant à sa fille de deux ans, Azalea, elle dormait profondément dans les bras de son chic et douce _tante_ Nahla qui était installée sur le canapé et regardait aussi distraitement le jeu en caressant d'une main les cheveux de Regulus qui avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux et dormait aussi profondément en ronflant très légèrement.

-Ah coucou mon cœur ! Salua joyeusement Lily en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers son mari, avant de reporter son attention sur l'échiquier au moment où Harry massacrait son cavalier avec son fou, faisant grogner les deux pions, le cavalier et le tour de Lily, ainsi que les spectateurs.

-Bonsoir James !

-Salut papa !

-Salut oncle James !

Lui lancèrent distraitement Nahla et les enfants, sans lever leurs yeux du jeu. James haussa les sourcils à cela, et se dirigea vers le canapé pour poser une bise sur la joue de Nahla et une autre sur la petite touffe de cheveux noirs de sa fille qui se blottit encore plus à sa _tante_.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? Demanda James en allant prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil vide, pendant que son ami Sirius, son benjamin sur les genoux maintenant, était déjà installé sur le tapis beige (brodé à l'oriental), et s'était adossé sur les jambes de sa femme qui s'entreprit de lui caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

-Oh… er… non… depuis le début de cet après-midi. Répondit Lily qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille son mari et tentait l'impossible pour éviter le massacre d'un de ses deux pions. Oh non, tu ne vas pas gagner aussi facilement cette fois Harry. Grogna Lily en même temps que l'assemblée des observateurs. Elle évinça le cavalier de son fils avec son tour, malheureusement c'était le but recherché par son adversaire qui plaça sa reine sombre devant le roi blanc de sa mère, tandis le fou et était placé derrière celui-ci, à côté de son roi et d'un cavalier.

-Oh non ! Soupira Nahla avec exaspération.

-Echec et mat ! Sautilla de joie Harry.

-Maman !

-Tante Lily !

Se plaignirent les enfants en lançant des regards déçus à Lily qui porta ses mains sur son visage, les joues roses. James et Sirius étouffèrent leur rire. Il était difficile de battre Harry dans les échecs, car il avait été formé dans ce domaine par les portraits de ses ancêtres depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors, on va l'acheter quand mon cadeau ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère, pendant qu'Edouard et Alphard se levèrent pour aller jouer près de la table à manger installée devant la grande cheminée.

-Je…dans une semaine. Lui dit sa mère en se relevant et en allant prendre place près de son père.

-Comment ? Mais t'avais dit demain maman. Se plaignit l'enfant qui rangeait l'échiquier. En plus Sterk est mort et il m'en faut un qui n'est pas vieux et soit magiquement puissant de toutes les façons, même Ste- Harry sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, car il ferma sa bouche avec un audible click, en regardant avec horreur sa mère qui avait un peu pâlie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son père qui avait posé sa tête sur le dos de sa mère, la serrant fortement dans ses bras. Et c'est qui ce Stek ? Rajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse de la part de son fils qui avait maintenant le visage rouge comme une tomate et se retourna vers l'échiquier pour continuer de ranger les pions qui s'étaient mis en place eux-mêmes. L'enfant évita le regard de son père et décida de commencer, seul, une autre partie d'échec.

-Harry ? Demanda de nouveau James en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude de son fils.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda Sirius à son tour, le front plissé lui aussi, pendant que Nahla et Lily se lancèrent très discrètement un regard un peu alarmé.

-Sterk. C'est son animal de compagnie depuis un moment maintenant. Commença à expliquer Lily à la place de son fils qui continuer de jouer silencieusement.

-Un animal de compagnie ? Demanda le patriarche Potter avec une grande perplexité, en haussant de plus belle ses sourcils.

-Er… un. Lily se racla légèrement la gorge en prenant la main de son mari et en la serrant légèrement. C'est un… rat. Dit-elle difficilement en évitant un peu le regard intense de son mari.

Sirius éclata de rire, pendant que James grimaça et que la tête d'Harry se releva en un rapide mouvement et il regarda sa mère avec un peu d'incompréhension et d'indignation. Mais, il rabaissa la tête lorsque son père tourna son regard vers lui.

-Tu possède un rat ? Demanda James avec une grande incrédulité, avant de tenter de masquer inutilement son rire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela te gêne-t-il tant d'en parler mon grand ? Demanda son père avec amusement.

-A cause de Pettigrow. Souffla l'enfant trop rouge qui baissa de nouveau sa tête et tenta de cacher son visage avec ses longs cheveux.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Lui dit son père qui riait ouvertement maintenant, tout comme son parrain. Ta mère va respecter son engagement… et elle va t'acheter un autre Stek… er je veux dire… rat… Sterk. Continua difficilement son père en pouffant d'un grand fou rire. Harry qui était totalement rouge maintenant lança un regard foudroyant à sa mère qui était tout aussi rouge que lui, avant de se lever rapidement de son fauteuil et de quitter le salon sous les éclats de rire de son père et de son parrain.

-Oh, franchement James. Grogna Lily en repoussant son mari qui s'accrochait à elle. Elle se leva et suivit son fils, tout comme Nahla portant sa nièce dans ses bras et qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage et tentait vainement d'adopter un air sérieux... augmentant l'hilarité de son mari et de son _beau frère_, qu'elle qualifia de _« bande d'immatures »_ avant de quitter le salon.

* * *

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi bien ensoleillé du fin du mois de juillet, deux jeunes hommes châtains, aux yeux noirs, ayant légèrement la même taille et se ressemblant énormément (tels des jumeaux), apparurent non loin de la fameuse école de Poudlard et de la forêt interdite, en tête de la principale rue menant à Pré-au-lard (un village situé au nord de la Grande Bretagne ou l'ensemble de la population était sorcier ou sorcière).

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient chacun un teint bien bronzés, et portaient chacun des robes sorcières aux couleurs très sobres (noirs et gris) ils observèrent un bon moment la rue pratiquement déserte, avec un regard très alerte, avant de sortir leurs baguettes magiques et de se désillusionner. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite avec un pas vif vers la boutique très prisée par les élèves de Poudlard, Honeydukes. Ils durent patienter un bon moment, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que sortent une vieille dame, en compagnie d'une petite fille.

Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de ce moment pour s'engouffrer rapidement et discrètement dans la grande boutique de confiseries. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, à part le vieux gérant qui était entrain de faire les comptes, pendant qu'une jeune femme plaçait de nouvelles marchandises dans les étagères, en fredonnant joyeusement une chanson. Les deux jeunes châtains se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'arrière de la boutique, en évitant d'effleurer le gérant, lorsqu'ils passèrent près du comptoir. L'un de jeunes châtain, portant la robe noire, lançant discrètement le sortilège de confusion au vieux gérant avant de suivre son compagnon qui avait ouvert la porte au fond de la boutique.

Les deux jeunes châtains se dirigèrent ensuite au sous-sol de la boutique avant d'ouvrir la trappe bien cachée par quelques cartons qui étaient posés dessus, et d'emprunter l'un des passages secrets qui menaient à Poudlard. Les deux sorciers lancèrent quelques sortilèges pour détecter un quelconque piège et autres désagréments sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter… et ils durent détruire un grand nombre de maléfices, avant de relancer de nouvelles sortilèges pour vérifier si la zone était libre… Pendant près de vingt minutes, le tunnel fût éclairé par une multitude de couleurs vertes, rouges, blanches… quittant la baguette des deux sorciers durant leur opération.

-Crois-tu que ce plan va vraiment marcher ? Demanda l'homme portant la robe grise dans une voix un peu aiguë.

-Ben, si ça ne marche pas, il y a toujours la bibliothèque qui est facile à accéder et on pourra toujours revenir un autre jour… avec un autre plan. Répondit l'homme portant la robe noire avec une voix très aiguë.

Ils marchèrent, ensuite, en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes dans le tunnel trop sombre et dont l'air humide était un peu lourd, surtout avec la forte odeur de boue. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes furent tout à coup paralysés sur place, avant qu'un fort coup de vent, tel une tornade, vienne s'abattre violemment sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part subir avec résignation le piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés. La souffle de vent était extrêmement froide et très forte et basculait les deux sorciers dans tous les sens sans aucun répit, avant de se transformer en une sorte de bulle, emprisonnant les deux amis qui avaient l'air extrêmement mal en point et ne pouvaient crier au secours à cause de leur paralysie.

Pendant un moment, ils flottèrent dans la bulle transparente sans aucune secousse et aussi abruptement que ça s'était arrêtée, la secousse recommença violemment, avant de propulser, ce qui ressemblait à des éclairs pendant quelques secondes aux deux prisonniers ayant maintenant leurs cheveux courts hérissés et arborant chacun une expression très douloureuse sur le visage. Une grande explosion envahit quelques instants plus tard le tunnel avec un grand boum, projetant au même moment, au milieu de la rue, en face du restaurant les trois balais, les deux sorciers ensanglantés avec des vêtements abîmés et qui avait chacun maintenant une très longue barbe blanche tâchée de sang.

Cette forte apparition alerta les habitants et les commerçants de la rue qui accoururent pour connaître l'origine de cet assourdissant bruit qui dérangeait leur tranquillité. Pendant que les villageois s'approchaient lentement des deux hommes blessés, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être attaqués… le jeune homme portant la robe noire prit très difficilement dans sa main droite celle de l'homme habillé en robe grise avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en un clin d'œil du lieu où ils avaient apparu, terrifiant de nouveau les villageois et commerçants dont certain tenaient déjà dans leur main, leur baguette magique, en cas d'attaque.

Pendant que les villageois tentaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et que certains se dépêchaient d'aller avertir les aurors, les deux hommes blessés apparurent avec un léger _'pop'_ dans le petit salon du cinquième étage du rayon d'Abundantia.

Ils avaient atterris sur deux pauvres elfes, et avaient écrasé l'énorme gâteau au chocolat que portaient les deux créatures magiques qui hurlèrent de peur, alertant les habitants du manoir qui se trouvaient dans ou autour de la piscine.

Lily qui portait sa fille dans ses bras se leva abruptement, sa baguette apparaissant rapidement dans ses mains pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon où avait eu lieu l'incident. Son amie, Nahla, la suivit, baguette magique à la main aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent complètement surprises et perplexes de trouver deux étrangers sur le tapis rouge du salon qui était couvert de gâteau et les deux vieilles elfes de maisons qui lançaient des regards meurtriers aux deux blessés qui grelotés sur le sol.

Des chaînes quittèrent rapidement la baguette de Nahla, avant d'aller s'enrouler sur chacun des deux jeunes ou… vieux étrangers à cause de leur chevelure châtain et de leur barbe blanche… leur visage était un peu méconnaissable, surtout avec tout le sang qui coulait dessus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla Lily dans une voix très dangereuse, serrant fortement sa fille dans ses bras, pendant que les enfants mouillés s'engouffraient dans le salon, mouillant ainsi tapis, au même moment qu'apparaissaient les ancêtres Potter dans leur portrait. Comment êtes vous entrés ici ? Demanda-t-elle dans une voix très glaciale, le bout de sa baguette magique commença à briller d'une très moche lumière rouge.

L'homme en robe noire tenta de parler, mais ce ne sera que de forts claquements de dents qui sortirent de sa bouche, au même moment que les deux elfes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme s'ils connaissaient l'homme en robe noire qui avait maintenant du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, de même que son compagnon qui était tombé à ses côtés.

-C-c-c'est maître-maître James. Cria une des elfes en grande détresse avec des yeux horrifiés, pendant que l'autre elfe claqua ses doigts faisant disparaître les chaînes autour de son maître et de son ami.

-C-comment ? Bafouilla Lily dans le grand silence qui régnait, sans quitter des yeux les deux hommes qui grelotaient sur le sol. Pour réponse, l'elfe claqua de nouveaux ses doigts et les robes déchirées noires et grises devinrent bleu foncé et que la barde des deux hommes disparurent, pendant que les deux hommes retrouvèrent leur apparence normale en James et Sirius, très mals en point. L'assemblée resta un moment complètement choqué devant l'état des deux pères de famille, avant qu'une grande cacophonie ne se lève dans le salon : les enfants qui hurlèrent de peur, des questions qui fusèrent des portraits, et que les deux femmes coururent vers leurs maris pour leur porter secours.

* * *

(1).Musée Britannique.

(2). 1 Gallion = 5 livres = 6 euros 1 Mornille = 0,29 £ = 0,35€ 1 Noise = 0,10£ = 0,012€.

(3). Pierre gravée, découverte en 1799 et qui a permis le déchiffrement des hiéroglyphes.

(4). Bibliothèque (nationale) Britannique.

(5). Si vous faîtes un tour un Madagascar, vous ne manquerez pas cet arbre majestueux… ou en Australie.

(6). L'arbre est un Symbole que j'ai choisi, car les arbres sont les poumons de la planète et ils sont essentiels à l'environnement chez les moldus, comme chez les sorciers et même morts, ils constituent une source de vie. En outre, les baguettes magiques (continuité d'un(e) sorcier (e)) proviennent des arbres (à moitié)… sans oublier le fait que quand on parle de généalogie, on se réfère à la forme d'un arbre… il y a aussi l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal (Adam &amp; Eve), sans oublier la médecine, la potion, nos demeures…

(7). **Famille Black** : **Phineas Nigellus** (1847-1925) épousera Ursula Flint et de leur union, naîtront cinq enfants : Sirius II (1877-1952) + _Phinus (1880 et cracmol)_ \+ Arcturus II (1884-1859) + Belvita (1886-1962) et _Cygnus_ (1889-1943). Sirius II va épouser Hester Gamp et ils auront trois enfants : Arcturus III (né en 1901) + Lycerus (1904-1965) et Regulus (1906-1959). Cygnus épousera Violetta Bulstrode et ils auront quatre enfants : **Pollux** (né en 1912), **Cassiopéia** (née en 1915), _**Marius**_ (né en 1917) et _**Doréa**_ (1920-1977, sera Potter). **Arcturus III** va se marier avec Melania Macmillan et ils auront deux enfants : **Lucrétia** (née en 1925, sera Prewett) et _Orion_ (1929-1979). Ce dernier va épouser _Walburga_ (1925-1985), fille de **Pollux Black** et d'Irma Crabbe. Ce dernier couple aura deux autres efants : _Alphard_ (1930-1976) et Cygnus II (1929-1979). Cygnus II va s'unir avec Druella Rosier et ils auront trois filles : **Bellatrix** (née en 1951), **Androméda** (née en 1953) et **Narcissa** (née en 1955). James est le cousin de Sirius au troisième degré et second degré et il est aussi cousin avec les sœurs Blacks au second degré.

* * *

Notes d'auteurs: j'espère que vous allez adorer... et que l'attente n'a pas été longue... et que vous avez passé une très bonne fête d'Halloween, comme moi... lol:)

Bon week-end... xoxo ;)


End file.
